Harry Potter and The Agents of Attor
by Chromewe11
Summary: Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire but no one could have foreseen that on that same slip of paper was Draco Malfoy. Forced to participate in the Triwizard tournament together, resented by their houses with no escape from the tournament, the two once rivals form a grudging alliance in their fight to survive the trials ahead. Harry/Daphne/Fleur
1. Chapter 1: Champions

_Disclaimer- this is a work of fanfiction based on the book series by J K Rowling, paraphrasing and direct quotes may occur._

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 1. Champions<em>

The goblet of fire had just turned red again and sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically it seemed, Dumbledore reached out with a long hand and seized it as it fluttered down under everyone's intense gaze.

He held it out and stared at the names written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands and everyone in turn stared at Dumbledore. It wasn't a too long of a confusion until Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out –

"_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."_

Silence, death glares and looks of shock switched from Harry to Draco. Mutters of disbelief rose and fell around the hall. Harry sat there very aware that everyone had their attention on him and Malfoy. He was stunned, he felt numb, he was sure he must dreaming. He hadn't entered his name into the Goblet.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't." they just stared at him blankly. Ron's jaw moved but no words of comfort came out. He just stared accusingly at him. A look of betrayal.

"Harry you need to go." Hermione whispered pleadingly. But Harry didn't want to get up; he wanted nothing to do with that cup. He stared blankly at his rival.

Draco's initial shock quickly fell into disbelief and then alarm. The eyes of Slytherin were upon him. Those that were not stunned quickly possessed looks of disgust and sneered at him. Even his peers, Crabbe and Goyle did not know what to think at the best of times, when confusion grew too great for the two it broke down into a turmoil of sullen anger. With scrunched up faces and folded arms that anger was being directed at him now. With a quick glance he saw Blaise's unsettling stare, Theodore was unreadable and Pansy looked like she was going to vomit.

Dumbledore called again. "Harry, Draco! Up here, if you please."

Harry was pushed up by one of the twins who nodded at him reassuringly. Seeing Harry stand Draco followed suit. They both felt like it was the longest walk of their lives. Longer than it had been to the sorting hat, it took seemingly forever for them to reach Dumbledore, the back of their heads burning with the intense gaze of the school's indignation.

"Well… through the door, both of you." Dumbledore wasn't smiling.

Harry and Draco looked at each other with loathing; they walked towards the door at the back of the hall glaring at each other every few seconds.

When they got through, still keeping their distance from one another, they found Cedric, Viktor and Fleur around a large fireplace very silent. Fleur was the first to notice them approaching the other champions, "What is eet?" she asked, recognising the boy from somewhere. "Do zey want us back in ze 'all?"

Again Harry and Draco looked at each other despairingly, neither of them knowing what to say or explain to the others what had just happened.

They all stood there estranged for a long time before Ludo Bagman burst into the room loudly, "Extraordinary!" he announced, coming between the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, gripping them both. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen and Lady. May I introduce – incredible as it really is – the fourth and fifth Triwizard champions."

"Oh vairy funny joke, Mister Bagman." Fleur said, her voice scornful.

"Joke? No, no. Not at all! Harry and Draco's names just came out of the Goblet of fire!" Ludo replied.

"Zey cannot compete. Zey are too young and zere are already three of us." The witch dismissed.

Harry stalked to the back of the room, escaping the light from the fireplace. Not wanting to listen to what they were saying, he just stared at the flames, waiting for someone to side with Fleur and drag him out of that room. There had to be a mistake, he couldn't be entered and he certainly couldn't be paired with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"But the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. Their names came out of the Goblet. I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking-out at this stage. It's down to the rules." He looked over at Harry and Draco. Harry's ears pricked up at this and dreaded what everyone will say. "You're obliged boys. You'll just have to do the best you can do."

The doors behind them opened again and a large group came through quickly into the room, Dumbledore in front with Mr Crouch followed closely by Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, McGonagall and Snape. Fleur quickly strode over to her tall headmistress, "Zey are saying zat zees little boys are to compete also!"

Her voice was filled with conviction that there was a serious injustice. Harry found it difficult to argue with her. But still he felt a ripple of annoyance when he heard the French witch call him 'little' but it was nothing more than a slight irritation. They began to question whether they were cheated out of odds because of Dumbledore.

"Dis outrage Dumbledore - is your fault! I vill not allow it."

"It is not a question as to whether you allow it, Karkaroff... If anyone here was at fault, we would have noticed any…suspicious behaviour." Snape said his mouth twitching with disgust emphasising his last two words, his eyes scrutinising the Durmstrang Headmaster.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore finally spoke. The room fell into silence.

"Harry, Draco," He began again urgently and calmly, "did either of you put your names into the Goblet of fire?" he asked with steady composure, his eyes bearing deep into them both.

"No." They said simultaneously.

"Did you ask an older student to put it in the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"No." Harry repeated.

"No." Malfoy said. Their headmaster looked long and hard at them both, deep in thought he shook his head and muttering something inaudible and nodded.

"Well," Dumbledore began again looking at the others, "Their answers are genuine, I believe neither of these boys had any hand in tonight's unexpected and inexplicable events. They, it seems, are the victims of a bad joke or something far more sinister." their attention turned to Dumbledore with angered and disapproving looks.

Harry was sure if Karkaroff gritted his teeth anymore tonight he would have to re-grow them by morning.

As quickly as the quiet fell among them, the accusations rose up. Only Dumbledore kept his voice calm. Karkaroff was getting to shouting point saying he had a half a mind to leave.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff." Growled a low voice from the door. Moody had now entered the room. Or perhaps he had been there for a while, just watching with his electric blue eye. "You can't leave your champion now, He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient? I am afraid I do not understand you Moody." Karkaroff said with the fold of his arm.

"Or maybe you are just - afraid? It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Harry and Malfoy's names into that Goblet knowing they'd have to compete if they came out."

"Evidently someone 'oo wanted to give 'Ogwarts three bites of ze apple." said Madame Maxime. "I shall be complaining to your minister of mageek and ze Confederation of Wizards"

"If anyone has reason to complain it's Harry and Malfoy, funny thing is I don't hear them saying a word." Mad-Eye snapped. Harry and Draco looked from each other to their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Why should zey complain?" Fleur butted in, she had been the only champion vocal about her displeasure, "Both 'im and zis 'Arry can compete. We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks! 'Onour, prize money, zis ees a chance zo many would die for." there was a fire in her eyes as she spoke, not fearing Moody's grizzled appearance in the slightest. Krum just sat staring by the fireplace while Cedric watched with a sad expression on his face.

"Well maybe someone is hoping Malfoy and Harry _are_ going to die for it." Fleur looked at Harry and Draco tried to compose her face so it was unreadable. She was more than a little angry, she had wanted so badly the chance to prove to herself that she was not just the best of the students in her school but those of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. That she wasn't just beauty.

However now she was actually chosen, she has to compete against two additional students, who had no doubt cheated their way into competing. This was including a Malfoy of all people, like cockroaches they were everywhere it seemed. She was unable to grasp why anyone would want two teenage boys dead, it seemed a ludicrous thought.

Everyone once more fell silent at Moody's suspicion - so Moody continued, "It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boys' name in the goblet. We know this because they hoodwinked a very old and very powerful magical artefact, which would have required an extremely powerful confundus charm to confuse that Goblet into forgetting that only _three_ schools have only _one_ champion. My guess is they submitted Harry and Malfoy's name into an unspecified fourth school. Seeing as their names came out on the same piece of parchment which means they are champions _together."_

Moody looked around with a glare at everyone, his magical blue eye spinning everywhere.

"You seem to have given dis a lot of thought in such a short amount of time_ Professor_ Moody." Karkaroff spat.

"If you recall it was once my job to thank as dark wizards do, or have you forgotten Karkaroff?" Mad Eye leered at him.

No one questioned Moody now, the tension in the room had grown thick and uncomfortable.

There was a long pause before Bagman broke the silence. "W-Well, lets crack on then, Barty if you would." Ludo started, he clapped his hands once and smiled, trying to break the hostility and failing spectacularly.

"So, the first task is designed carefully to test your daring. So we will not be telling you what it is you will be facing. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, very important. The task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the students of the three schools and the panel of judges. The champions are to not to ask for or accept the help of any kind from their teachers to compete the tasks in the tournament. Champions will only be permitted their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Champions are exempted from end of year tests."

Harry thought that could be the only good thing to come out of this tournament, providing he didn't die halfway through.

The Professors began to talk among themselves; Cedric quietly went over to Mr Crouch and shook his hand. Krum was escorted out by his even surlier headmaster. While Fleur stalked out as fast as she could, Madame Maxime stiffly apologised to the staff faculty and bade them all goodnight.

Dumbledore then ushered the three Hogwarts students together, "Cedric, Draco, Harry, I suggest you three go to bed, I am quite sure Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor are waiting to celebrate with their champions, I think it would be a great shame to deprive them any longer to make a great deal of mess and noise."

As they left Draco turned to Harry and glared. He was going to say something but the dark look in Harry's eye cut him off completely. With Cedric they walked into a now deserted great hall. Both Malfoy and Harry didn't even know what to say, so they just continued to walk with their dark looks dreading what was being said in the dormitories.

"So," Cedric started breaking the silence, "looks like we'll be competing again."

"S'pose." Harry didn't feel like talking, as much as he liked Cedric, his brain felt like it had been scrambled utterly.

"What?" Draco said, his mind clearly somewhere else entirely.

"Well we all played against each other in quidditch last year didn't we?"

Harry amused the thought but said nothing. Draco merely grunted and broke off, making his way towards the dungeons. Harry and Cedric left the entrance hall in quiet with a tired farewell.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the dungeon, Draco's thoughts were consumed by what Moody had said about someone wanting him and Harry dead. He tried not to imagine what would his father might say.<p>

He could almost hear the exact tone of disgust and disappointment he'd have. Draco subconsciously raised his hand to his cheek and could only snarl at the thought of him, his father, the wizard who had seemed so great, so powerful and superior – was really just a coward hiding behind a mask.

Draco used to think it was because of him that people feared the name Malfoy, buying people didn't make him feared.

He realised he had been so very stupid, so utterly stupid and blind to think that he could say and do whatever he pleased without so much of a consequence. Now the consequences seemed to have finally caught up with him.

All he wanted now was go straight down to bed, to let sleep take him and wake up from this nightmare. After he muttered the password and walked past the wall of skulls he found all the older students sat down. Their pale faces illuminated only by the eerily dim fire light. The senior students often had talks about house matters that went late into the night.

They all stared at him with a mixture of disgust, confusion and hatred contorting their faces.

He knew he must look like a joke.

Slytherins were always the first to be mocked and Draco had just given them another reason to be held in contempt. It looked too much like he was a boy with more ambition than he could handle, used to getting what he wants.

Draco knew he must've looked exactly how he saw Harry Potter. He sneered at them like they were pathetic. They must have thought the same about him. At that moment he knew had never once had their respect, only their courtesy, the price of being pureblood.

"What are you all looking at?" He spat, his anger barely contained.

_Never let them see your true face. _Snape's words echo his head, he says the same to every first year, a lesson every Slytherin must learn.

He remembered his smugness then, supposedly the pride of his house, or so his father would have had him believe. He had no mask, his face was painted by Lucious in his image and now it was washing away.

No one in the dorm room said anything, it was dark and they pretend to be asleep. Falling on his bed Draco tried to do the same.

When morning finally came he noticed how Crabbe and Goyle are the only ones still in bed. He immiediatly spotted Blaise and Nott already awake as he came upstairs to the common room, in the corner to themselves, whispering. They saw Draco and he ignored the looks of odd curiosity on their faces, he knew they were silently judging him, just like everyone now.

Draco thought he and Nott could have been better friends once, but some how he pushed the other boy away.

_At least he had brains._

Draco sat himself at a desk and heard them muttering again but was unable to make out their words only their low voices. Draco pushed down the urge to turn around and jinx them and left them to believe what they wanted.

He tuned out and started to write.

_Mother,__  
><em>_Before you inevitably see it in the prophet over the next few days, unfortunately what you will read and hear is true._

_Due to the incompetence within the faculty and ministry, last night I was chosen by the goblet of fire to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.  
>Even more unexpectedly I was chosen to compete with the one and only Harry Potter. We are apparently to work together during the tasks. <em>_I have no idea if such a thing is even possible._

_ I have told you about the countless times how Potter and I have clashed over the years, and I can think of no one I am more different from. I know how much father will not approve or accept any of this, so I am at a loss on how to proceed._

_He will likely try to move his weight around with the board of governers, but if what I heard about the Goblet's contract is true it will be of no use.  
>I shouldn't have to remind you how severe the consequences will be should I refuse to compete.<em>

_I had no hand in entering. It is painfully obvious Potter and I are being set up; if you have any ideas as to what is happening don't keep it to yourself in order to protect me.  
>I will need to know everything.<em>

_The other champions include Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff, Fleur__the eldest daughter of House Delacour __from Beauxbatons __and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang _

_With love, Draco_

Draco looked over his words carefully. His father would certainly have none of what he was saying, he knew he had at least one parent he could count on. Finished, he decidedly made his way to the owlery, the letter heavy in his hand, weighed down by a hundred fears within it.

He wouldn't be running to his father with this, not this time, not after the failures of the past year.

He came out of his thoughts when the long stair case to the owlery finished and saw him there, sat on the upper floor petting his snowy owl.

"You took your time." he said grudgingly.

"How did you know I'd come up here?" Draco sneered.

"Same reason as me."

_We are far from the same._ Draco rubbed his eyes warily.

"Couldn't sleep either then?" Harry asked, he noticed the dark bags under Draco's eyes and they both knew neither of them slept much that night.

"It wasn't anything to do with me you know. I never wanted any of this." Draco couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice but didn't care. He just needed to say it out loud, at least once and have someone who knew the truth, even if it was Harry Potter, the boy he hated.

He remembered his anger when Harry spurned him in the entrance hall before they were about to be sorted. How he so wanted to be best friends with Harry Potter, to show him how he could have anything he wanted with a click of his fingers. A scion of wealth and power to rival his own, a dream he had of two heirs standing back to back against the world, making their enemies in every corner cower in fear. What a childish fantasy that had been.

_He hasn't paid enough for that mistake._

"Yeah, and you know I didn't either." Harry replied darkly.

"Oh I don't know Scarhead." Draco gave him a cold smirk. "Now Viktor Krum is here, no one falling for the famous Harry Potter? Tri-Wizard Cup is a perfect way to get it back, isn't it?"

Draco knew he hates his fame, that he resents it, refusing to use his influence - a mistake in his opinion.

_ Idiot._

He hoped Harry would reach for his wand, he was itching for a good fight. Instead he just saw amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I'm the boy who lived; I have enough eternal glory thanks." He said and suddenly Draco started to laugh.

Eternal glory, it was punch line of the joke that was the tournament. 'Fame', to be renowned to wizards before being forgotten to all but the history books, providing you didn't die, that is when you received the eternal glory. Of course everyone has their own reasons for entering. In most cases it is the money people enter for, but for Harry and Draco who both have enough wealth without the one thousand galleons, it was simply ironic.

"You alright?" Harry asked looking at Draco strangely who had just stopped laughing.

"Just seeing the only shred of humour in this situation. Why so bitter?" Draco asked.

"Other than the fact I'm in this tournament with you?"

"Yes, other than that small set back on your precious popularity."

"Being famous gave me little friends, becoming champion has left me with even less." Harry continued. "At least if I'm kicking the bucket you are too."

"I thought your Gryffindors would support their one and only Potter." Harry began to laugh at this. It was strange, the feeling of forced pleasantness with the usual hate without the anger. "What now?" Draco asked as he attach his letter to his owl Aries' leg.

"I would have said the same about the snakes and you." He mused.

They sat at the top of the stairs and for the first time since that day in Madame Malkins they were talking half civilly towards each other.

"So who were you sending your letter to, Potter, I didn't think you had any one who cared about you enough?" Draco asked.

He didn't really care or know much about his family, he had always assumed he'd been pampered by his extended family, as the years passed he grew unsure of that though, or else he'd have assumed Harry would have a much different personality and why else would he choose to spend time with Weasleys?

Draco knew his own family tree, technically he was the closest wizarding blood relative alive to Harry. He often wondered when he learnt this why he hadn't been called to live with them, to which his mother had no answer and his father would only grow angry.

"I don't." He didn't go any further than this, and Draco didn't push him further. Of all people, he knew he wasn't going to open up to him, not after all he had done. "This is all fucked up." Harry muttered and Draco nodded, silently agreeing.

He decided not to mention how it was probably entirely Harry's fault, they'd both know he'd be right and he didn't want them on any more common ground as it was.

"So have you had any bright ideas any why anyone might want us both dead?" Draco asked.

The Potters had enemies and the name Malfoy has its own, but none of whom are in the same Draco thought.

"We'll I'm Harry fucking Potter and you're a slimy git. That must be reason enough for someone. Come on, I reckon people will be awake soon, I don't know about you but I'd like to eat breakfast without getting stared at." Harry said darkly as he stood up.

They were both disheartened to find that the Hall had already begun to fill out with students. There was something odd about the great hall when Harry's eyes then fell on a sixth table just next to the Ravenclaw table, it was half the size of the other house tables and had only five current occupants, among them Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour.

Before Harry could turn around and leave Cedric had already spotted them, he called out Harry and beckoned him over. Harry, not wanting to be impolite nodded at Cedric and walked over. Draco took a look at the Slytherin table, where those who had already come up to breakfast were already glaring at him decided he would be better off with the lesser of two evils.

"Draco, Harry." Cedric nodded as they took their seats.

"What's with the new table?" Harry asked, not wasting time he started to pile his plate up with bacon.

"Dumbledore's idea I think. Proffessor sprout said we should get to know one another better." Cedric winked and subtly nodded at Viktor. Harry, deciding to look at the positives he could not say he had not imagined having breakfast with Viktor Krum. He felt there was something odd about the situation of being in the proximity of someone who was just as famous as himself, but realising a lot of people filing into the hall were not glaring at him and Malfoy but rather star struck by Krum also worked to his advantage.

"Champions are competitors, not friends." Malfoy said disdainfully.

"What about us Draco?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get stuffed, like I'd want to be friends with you Scarhead." Draco said throwing some toast at Harry. Draco's aim was a little off but Harry being fast managed to catch the toast before it landed in the Beauxbatons champion's hair. However this did nothing to merit mercy for the glare that they both then received.

The French girl muttered something almost inaudible but Harry managed to catch the words.

"Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas Français." Harry said calling her out.

"Eet doezzn't matter." She said quietly, starting at her food. Her gaze shifted from her plate and Harry caught her face of disgust at a pair off boys just sat staring at her smiling goofily.

"So, thoughts on the first task?" Harry said idly turning back to Cedric.

"So long as it has nothing to do with Hagrid's baby skrewts it should be fine. What do you think?" Cedric said lightly.

"Preferably nothing that'll kill us but I suppose that'd be too much to ask." Harry said wryly.

"What about you Draco?" Cedric asked.

"I don't think I really care." The blonde wizard mumbled his indifference. Harry grimaced as Cedric shook his head.

"'Ow can you not care? Eet iz important zat you and your friend care the most out of all of us, if you want to win." As Fleur said this she saw Harry's eyes darken. If it hadn't been for the insult he may have laughed at being called Draco's friend.

"One. Easily. And two, who said we wanted to win." Draco said coldly.

"Knowing my luck if we survive we just might." Harry said not meaning to be serious.

"Really? Well zen I look forward to ze challenge of your capabilities" she said her voiced laced with sarcasm.

"I'll look forward to proving them to you, especially when you have three years more education than us, it'd be embarrassing for you lose to a 'little boy' right?" Harry repeated her words from last night with cocked eyebrow.

Fleur let out a small laugh before regretting it. She saw the way his eyes darkened once more from their bright green. Before he could start, a distraction came to Harry in the form of a very irate Hermione Granger who sat herself heavily next to Harry.

"Harry, where have you been? I was looking for you this morning when Seamus said he found your bed empty. And Ron was of absolutely no help! I thought-"

"Thought what? Someone came and kidnapped me in my sleep?"

"This is not a joke." She said very unimpressed, not noticing the amused looks the other champions gave.

"I know, but it wouldn't be a first. Sit down and have some cereal." said Harry feeling a little guilt and going slightly pink at the fuss, ignoring Malfoy sniggering to himself.

"So you saw Ron this morning." Harry muttered. His memories of their argument the previous night was more than unpleasant. Ron had a jealous fit of rage, accusing him actually working with Malfoy, keeping secrets from him and assuming he and Hermione were laughing behind his back.

"Yes, but he- well.."

"What is it?" Harry pressed on, not sure if he wanted to know.

"He was just being an arse. A very insufferable arse."

"So you've seen the light, I'm impressed Granger." Draco said amused.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry said, trying not to dwell on the argument of the previous night. He stood up and saw Fleur giving him a cold look, which he returned before leaving the table.

Hermione slightly crest fallen, saw the exchange Harry gave to the Beauxbatons student and turned on the French girl. "What did you say to him?"

It was Draco who answered, before the silvery hair girl could say a word. "Said she didn't think we were capable of competing in the tournament, then went and laughed at him when he told she had no idea." He said in a bored voice.

"Thank you. Malfoy." She said curtly, clearly not meaning it. "Understand this, _Ma Belle Petite! _Harry doesn't deserve snide comments from you; he has faced horrors that would make your perfect skin crawl." with that Hermione stalked out the hall.

"Might I introduce you all to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Cedric said lightly. Krum looked up surprised then shrugged, his eyes trailing the bushy brown hair out of the great hall. Fleur, however, looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"_Merde." _Fleur muttered her facial expression gave away nothing but surprise, but Draco noticed her eyes widen a little with guilt before she buried her face in her hands dramatically.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the week had been the worst Harry had experienced, worse even than when in his second year when everyone thought he was thought to be the heir of Slytherin, at least then they had been to afraid to speak.<p>

He could easily evade the contempt of the students of all three schools who were of the same opinion he and Draco had cheated their way into the tournament, what truly hurt Harry was losing the support of his constant friend.

"Of course I know you didn't enter yourself, your face when Dumbledore read out your names was enough to tell." Hermione had told Harry trying to reassure him that the circumstances were unfair at best. But that did nothing to comfort him from the absence of Ron who was stubbornly refusing to see reason.

He understood that he cast a long shadow. Well aware Ron had enough to contend with at home and that at Hogwarts he shouldn't have to deal with the ever growing infamy that was the boy-who-lived. Still Harry grew bitter at the fact he stood with the rest of his house in snubbing him.

The fact that he had to call Draco his partner, the person they both shared a severe loathing toward, only added more salt to the youngest Weasley son's wounds. He wondered how different things would be if it was Ron's name beside his own on that parchment, perhaps then he could still rely on the support of Gryffindor, that they would revel in having two champions of their own to face against Cedric, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

The week was long, the looks he received grew no easier to deal with and he often found himself sat alone save Hermione and - as odd as it was, no matter how much he detested it - Draco. A silent agreement between the two had formed and they understood that they could only stand together against the scrutiny those against them imposed.

Harry was almost thankful when the afternoon of double potions arrived. Snape's hatred for him had always been constant, but it meant he could disappear for the weekend, he could use his invisibility cloak and map more freely and avoid all the disdain that was now reigning down upon him.

He never thought he'd enjoy the steps down to the dungeons as much as he did that day with the relief of odium approaching.

Harry took a seat on an empty table when he entered the potions dungeon. He looked at Ron who had taken a seat next to Neville and like an echo Draco had abandoned his seat with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle by taking a table to himself.

Knowing it wouldn't take very little for Snape to snap his temper he consciously decided to keep his mouth shut no matter what provocation came his way. Given all he had put up with that week he was sure any further aggravation could end in him spending his weekend escape in detention.

He was thankful when a flustered Hermione came in took a seat next to him, his dark mood lightening a little with the comfort and presence of his truest friend. His tense composure relaxed.

"Don't sugar coat anything. What did Ron have to say this morning?" He asked silently hating the position he had forced her in. a relay, taking messages and between the two once close friends.

"Well, he's finally starting to believe you had no hand in entering. However he can't get his head around the fact you're 'standing with the enemy'. He thinks Draco has some sort of plot to twist you're head and turn you against everyone. When I told him he was being senseless he got all stubborn and thought I was buying into some Slytherin conspiracy and that I was only going to get hurt." She paused for a second as Harry nodded. "So, I told him to not to speak to us until he grew up and accepted the fact Draco is as much a victim as you in this case- which he _really_ didn't like."

She understood now the feeling of being in the middle, like Harry had experienced earlier in the year, unlike him though Hermione couldn't remain neutral, not when she was an advocate for logic and reason, two thing Ron had difficulty understanding most of the time. That was not to mention the only thing actually had in common with Ron was infact her friendship with Harry. The knowledge that she was going to stand firmly beside him helped more than anything else could at that moment. He looked at Malfoy with sympathy because there wasn't even a friend like Hermione to support him. This was probably why Harry couldn't just abandon Draco.

"Thanks 'Mione, I know how hard this must be on you." Harry squeezed her hand under the table and smiled at her.

It wasn't long into the lesson that Colin Creevey knocked on the potions class room door standing timidly in the doorway. Snape turned slowly and glared down at the boy down his nose.

"What is it?" he said gradually in his monotone sneer.

"Sir, Draco and Harry are needed in the trophy room as champions. F-for the wand weighing." The boy replied timidly.

"Draco, Potter, I expect you to finish your antidote notes up to step fourteen on the board" Snape sneered.

"Professor Snape, I'm already up to step seventeen." Harry said.

"Very well - you may go. Next lesson we will test how well your antidote has been brewed," Harry got up and made his way to the door, "and Potter, next time you feel like holding Miss Granger's hand I would suggest you do it out of class."

Everyone snickered. Harry felt his anger flare but swallowing his pride he followed Draco out of the classroom, letting Colin lead the way to the trophy room. In Snape's defense he had gotten off rather lightly with that one, most likely because he managed to brew without any errors. When Snape had walked past his usual smirk turned into a sneer as he noticed Harry's antidote wasn't as abysmal as he anticipated, but instead it looked almost on par with Hermione's.

They both came in quietly and uncomfortably, Fleur stood next to Cedric in the cold draughty hall, while Krum stood by the window broodingly. Ludo was ecstatic as ever to see them.

"Well, now that you're all here the wand weighing will be under-'weigh' in a few moments, do make your selves comfortable." Mr Bagman said happily.

Harry and Draco ignored him and the curious looks they were getting off the ministry officials, opting to step to the side by the quidditch trophies. Harry spotted the medium size plaque for catching the snitch in record time with his name engraved upon it.

"I can't believe there'll be no house cup this year." Harry finally said.

Draco paused, "I was looking forward taking you out this year as well." he said after a short stare.

"You could be a brilliant player you know." Harry stated.

"I thought I already was." Draco growled.

"I'm just saying, if you got your head in the game a bit and didn't get distracted by insulting us and playing dirty half the time that is." Harry admitted.

"Piss off. I enjoy the game as much as the opportunity to insult and injure you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're a dick." Draco whispered. "Seeker isn't even the position I'm best at you know, I only went for it cause I thought I should be able to beat you. I used to play as a chaser growing up."

Just then Ludo appeared behind them his boyish grin plastered on his face, "you two still have that house rivalry I see? That's unfortunate." He whispered to them.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, let's just say I arranged a little something last night, needed to appease the delegations somehow! Don't worry you'll love it - I have a lot of friends very willing to help out and since I'm head of department, I have no objections." He winked and before they could say anything he had already turned talking to a blond woman in yellow.

"What did that old has-been just say?" Draco asked.

"I haven't a clue." Although Harry had a small inkling as to what he had just alluded to.

"As usual." Draco muttered.

Everyone seemed to move around the panel of tables, so Draco and Harry neared them while still trying to remain as far away as possible.

"Our wand expert will be here any second with Dumbledore, so if you would all like to sit, after there will be a photo shoot for a little exclusive piece for the Daily Prophet." Bagman said gesturing to the five unoccupied seats, by the velvet covered tables. Harry supposed that they were obviously meant for champions.

Harry placed himself between Cedric and Draco. They looked up at Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Bagman and Crouch all sat in a row. The doors opened once more and everyone turned their attention to the headmaster, his eyes shone as he smiled kindly at the champions down his crooked nose.

"May I introduce Mr Olivander." Dumbledore said, taking his place at the end of the judges table. "He will be ensuring your wands are all in good condition before the tournament."

Harry looked around in surprise to see the old wizard with pale eyes standing quietly by the window. He looked just as old as the day Harry had first gone into his store three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Ladies first shall we?" Olivander said serenely. He still spoke as if he was somewhat detached form the world.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, if you would step forward please." Dumbledore announced. Fleur stood up with her head held high and swept over to Olivander and handed him her wand. His long pale fingers traced the ornately carved instrument from one end to the other with a very careful and intense gaze. His eyes seemed to focus as if all that serenity had vanished when his fixed his eyes on the wand.

"Hmm…" He said before twirling the wand between his fingers like a baton and shooting gold and pink sparks across the room. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches … inflexible … rose wood … and containing… well, isn't that unusual?"

Everyone stared at Fleur, who just tossed her hair over one shoulders. She smiled weakly, Harry could see it didn't quiet reach her eyes and her knee was shaking so slightly he nearly missed it.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. Eet was my granmother's" said Fleur with a faint air of nonchalance.

Harry did a double take, so Fleur _was _part veela, he thought. That explained why everyone around her had trouble tearing their eyes away from the witch.

"Yes," Said Mr Olivander, "personally I never used Veela hair myself, of course. Due to the nature of Veela a strong emotional bond is needed for the most effective wands, but that is uncommon to come by and so they often just turn out temperamental. Still, this wand is very well suited for your charms work Miss Delacour." He ran his fingers across the length of the wand again checking for scratches and bumps, and then he murmured "Orchideous." And a bunch of pale yellow tulips erupted from the wand's tip.

"Very well, your wand is in perfect order." Olivander scooped up the flowers and handed them to Fleur with her wand.

"Mr Diggory, if you please." Dumbledore announced and Fleur glided back to her seat smiling at the flowers she now held.

"Ah, now here is one of my creations." Olivander said now with more enthusiasm as Cedric presented his wand, "Yes, I remember this particular fine unicorn giving me a lot of trouble. Twelve and a quarter inches, ash and pleasantly springy, it's in fine condition, polished once a week?"

Cedric nodded as both Harry and Draco snorted, an innuendo if ever they heard one.

"I am impressed. It will make a Transfiguration master's wand yet I believe." Olivander smiled broadly whilst conjuring a series of silver smoke rings and handing Cedric his wand back.

"Mr Krum?" Krum stood from his slouch and scowled as he walked over to the wandmaker. "One of Gregorovitch's I assume, yes his signature is right there." Krum's eyes narrowed as Olivander pointed to a mark on the wand. Harry caught the subtle glance he sent at a thoughtful looking Dumbledore.

With a flick Olivander produced a rabbit onto the table in front of the judges. "Yes, that'll do very nicely Mr Krum, Hornbeam, ten inches and three quarters, dragon heartstring, built for power, rather inflexible." Krum snatched his wand and walked back to his seat rather rigidly.

Harry thought his scowl had deepened considerably darker than usual.

"Mr Malfoy," Olivander said with a sad smile. Draco walked up without so much as an acknowledgement and presented his wand forward. "This I remember crafting, one of my more unusual creations. Hawthorn soaked in dragon's blood, hair of a very handsome black unicorn, ten inches, reasonably springy, one of my finest." Draco gave a half smile and rose is head a little higher after this.

Harry however grew a little anxious. Although he was very happy with his wand, Harry did not particularly want the knowledge that the phoenix wand's brother had belonged to Lord Voldemort, much like he didn't want people knowing about the Dursleys. After all Harry had found that you can't help who you are related to. Besides, it would only add fuel to the flames of false rumours about him, especially since his second year. Harry looked up to see everyone looking at him as Draco had just sat down.

"And finally, Mr Potter it is good to see you again." Olivander said.

"And you sir." Harry held out his wand to Olivander handle first.

"Ten inches, holly, phoenix feather." He murmured his silver eyes in awe. "Magnum Avis." He whispered, and with a flick an eagle flew out of the end of the wand with a flash. Harry in his wonder saw that it looked like it was made up entirely from marble with dark veins. Harry sighed in relief as his wand was returned to him with the approval of the wandcrafter.

Only then were he and the other champions pulled in by reporters for a photoshoot. Harry was surprised to see that Krum still had had trademark scowl on, Harry thought that surely a professional quidditch player would be used to photographs by now.

Then again, it was a very annoying and tedious affair. The cameramen could not decide if they wanted the enigmatic rule breakers Harry and Draco or the beautiful Fleur to be the focus in the front, so much so it became a battle of the photographers pushing the Triwizard champions to stand different places.

When the ordeal of photographs was over Harry couldn't be more thankful, he attempted to shoot out of there as fast as it would have been socially acceptable, somehow he didn't quiet reach the door before Draco. Suddenly two hands shot out and grasped both Harry and Draco by the neck.

"Now, now boys, you wouldn't want to deny me an exclusive with the two youngest, strapping and interesting champions would you? I'm Rita Skeeta and I write for the Daily Prophet. But you must already know that, it's you two we _really_ want to know" Before them both stood a pretty blonde woman with horn rimmed glasses in a bright yellow dress that showed the same amount cleavage as one of the women from Ron's 'Wicked Witches' magazines, while she wore the wickedest smile Harry had ever seen, it was almost frightening.

Pushing them both into a broom closet when no one was looking was also the direction these magazines seemed to go in. Harry struggled to breathe as he was reminded of how much he hated enclosed spaces.

"Well this will do, out of the way. Yes, perfect." She muttered, pulling out an acid green quill. "You don't mind if I use my quick quotes quill do you?"

"So long as it behaves." Draco said with a charming smile.

"Oh you rouge! So how do you both feel about being entered into the most dangerous wizarding event of your time?" she asked. "Scared? Nervous? Confident?"

"Well nervous I guess." Harry said not feeling entirely scared, and definitely not confident. Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What about you Draco?" Rita asked.

"It'll be fun." Draco said with sarcasm.

"Do you think that working together will bring the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin together after years and years of bitter rivalry?"

"Probably not." Harry said.

"Sure." Replied Draco, he glanced at the notepad that was furiously writing itself with the acid green quill. "Wait, '_the united front of these two boys show is a testament to the power of friendship that Hogwarts can establish' _Rita you are out doing yourself." Draco drawled. While she gave him a smirk and a wink. Harry felt like protesting but held his tongue.

"Harry do you think your parents, if they were alive today, would be proud to see you rise as a champion of such a prestigious event or furious for putting yourself into such a life threatening competition?"

"I don't know, it's not like I knew them." Harry said wanting to get out of the closet as soon as possible. Rita seemed to nod understandably. "Hey! My emerald eyes are not glistening with the ghosts of my past."

Draco laughed, "Why so serious, Potter?" Harry couldn't help but feel Draco with the help of Rita was going to make a fool of him.

"Ok Harry, _scratch that last bit…_ Good. And Draco how do you think your father would feel if he lost the heir to the Malfoy fortune?"

"Well, he hasn't been very supportive so far, perhaps he would feel very little." Rita beamed like Christmas had come early.

"Did you enter to make him proud? Or to enlighten him on what he could lose if he took you for granted?" She asked eagerly.

"We didn't enter" Harry and Draco both said at the same time. Draco smirked and continued "And my father can believe what he wants."

Rita smiled broadly. "So, Harry. How long have you and Draco been friends? Do you think the both of you looking out for each other in the tasks will give you an advantage, despite being of a younger age and more inexperienced than the other champions?"

Harry was all but ready to give in, tired of trying to argue with the witch.

"Draco and I met before Hogwarts, and I can say that I think we will certainly cover each other's backs in the tasks ahead, it is the least we can do if the government isn't willing to protect two fourteen year olds who were set up into a tournament neither of us wanted to be in."

It came as a relief when Dumbledore pulled them out of the cupboard looking very sternly at Rita.

Deciding to go against his instincts for once Harry made his way down to lunch, Draco following behind him gave him little sense of ease. He hoped now that was the last of any of the tournament's traditions, he really couldn't be doing with a champion broom race across the castle.

He thought about asking Draco if he knew anything but decided against giving him the satisfaction of being more enlightened, he could always ask Hermione later. He knew Draco's mind was clouded with other problems, the way he had spoken about Lucius lately was so different it didn't even sound like he was Malfoy anymore.

_Perhaps he isn't._

"Draco, what happened in there?" Harry heard himself ask as he looked to see him raise his head with a blank face.

"Just getting a little revenge against my father." He says with surprising amount of venom, venom that had been noticeably absent lately. He screwed his face up in thought for a second before he spoke. "I wouldn't expect you to understand Potter."

"Try explain first. Usually helps…"Harry smirked.

"He hasn't been happy with me for a while now, not since I was hit by that girl. A girl of no blood status - wait, listen to me - at least you belong to a highly respected and ancient house. Despite everything I had. A-" He paused and winced. Harry knew what he stopped himself from saying. "-a muggleborn could make me bleed and not think of the consequences."

"Malfoy, there were no consequences because you got what you deserved." Harry sneered in his best impression of Draco.

_Well I certainly wasn't expecting that_.

"Its been like a slow nagging wake up call ever since then, I've been thinking- that blood doesn't make you any better. Not really, there are privileges but nothing else. What could I actually do to retaliate? I deserved it, so my father and I had a few... disagreements. That's why at the world cup-" Draco stopped, he realised he had nearly said too much and his scowl deepened.

"What at the world cup?" Harry asked unsure if he even wanted to know or whether he should press further.

_The world really is turning upside down. _It was enough to give Harry a headache.

"I can't say, you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Whatever, I can't forgive you, you know. You pulled a lot of shit last year. This tournament it doesn't make us friends, alright?" Harry said very seriously.

The very word 'friends' felt wrong on Harry tongue.

It went against the fibres of his being to so easily come to terms with the person who gleefully hoped Hermione would get dragged down to the chamber of secrets. Harry could take anything when it was aimed at him, but he couldn't forgive the grievances against his friends so easily, even if he wasn't the same Draco.

"Fuck no. I don't want your forgiveness, I know I haven't deserved it. But like it or not we're allies, for now. But only because we have to get through this suicidal shit storm together." Draco said offering out his hand for the second time in his life, and this time Harry shook it.

* * *

><p><em>AN - shouts out to my beta drscot for helping a guy out, much appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed the read, this is just the revamp of canon events before things get interesting.<em>

_updated - removed POVs_

_Do leave a review, i feed off them. nurish me._


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark That Binds

_Disclaimer - i own none of these characters, all characters belong to J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Dark That Binds<span>

Fleur sat within her quarters of the carriage. She had been procrastinating for the last hour, not knowing whether to stay in the carriage all day, or brave the school that loomed above them through the window. She had no reservations when it came to disappointing her peers. She had friends - then she didn't - then she would have friends again, it was a recurring pattern in her life. Of course when she became a champion they all fluttered back to her side. She didn't want to make the comparison between them and cockroaches but there were certainly similarities, like sparkling fickle cockroaches.

_"Rachelle, I'm going to the castle for breakfast. Are you coming?"_ Fleur asked loudly, closing _'La Voyante' _the French magical newspaper.

On the front page was a white and black picture of Draco and Harry, glowering uncomfortably, standing back to back in the room they held the wand weighing. She smiled to herself secretly rather glad her face wasn't plastered on the front pages of every European paper, not that she would have really minded either way. It took the attention off her and her Veela heritage that she was sure to cause a stir.

The front page article was laughable at best. It mostly speculated how two fourteen year old boys could have passed the great Professor Dumbledore's age line and bypassing the Goblet's restrictions, sending a large amount of criticisms to the British Ministry of Magic and their incompetence. Her wicked grin soon faded as she turned to page two, where she saw a large profile shot of her smiling, alongside her photo were letters of luck to Fleur and a few written complaints in outrage about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy cheating.

Then there was the announcement of the Tri-Quidditch Cup to the public. The day before during dinner Albus Dumbledore had confirmed these rumours with additional news that there was to be a duelling tournament and an academics challenge. Rumours of a Tri-Quiddich Cup had already been circulating the students. Word in the corridors was that Ludo Bagman had called in a few favours at the ministry and made everything happen almost overnight. So Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts had now become kindling to the flames of excitement.

Even now she had set her own sights on the thought of being duelling champion as well. Growing up Fleur Delacour had not been the biggest fan of quidditch; she had a taste for flying thanks to her heritage but she much preferred to ride the Abraxan at Beauxbatons. She could be found spending much of her time in the stables helping to look after them with the keeper there. When asked she always said that quidditch was a rather violent for a sport. She was of the opiniom that if you were going to fight with someone you should do it properly, by crossing wands.

One thing she also noticed since the whispers of a Tri-Quidditch Cup had started was that the whole of Hogwarts student body was in more conflict. A new wave of gossip had descended onto Hogwarts, again one name on nearly everyone's lips, the argument as to whether Harry Potter should play seeker for Hogwarts as he had done for Gryffindor for the past three years.

She had learnt that many of the students were of mixed views, some despite begrudging the Gryffindor as a champion admitted he was the best choice for the place, a prodigy ever since his first year. Where as many others vindictively thought he should be banned as it was not fair that he could be a champion and a seeker, whilst some contradicted them deciding Cedric would be the better choice for the role. She had heard to story from Rachelle who was a quidditch fanatic that last year Cedric had only just beaten Harry because the Gryffindor champion had been sent unconscious from the presence of the invading dementors. Fleur shuddered at the mention of those dreaded creatures, unable to understand why such hellish beings could be allowed near a school of all places. Another oversight of the British Ministry.

_"Do I have to?"_ A voice called back to her from the misty doorway of their dorm.

Rachelle was Fleur's roommate and her best friend. She had shoulder length wild brown hair and a small frame similar to Fleur's. The previous night there had been a unanimous vote that Rachelle was going to be the captain for Beauxbatons quidditch team and seeker, approved by Madam Maxine. Luckily there were enough of the older and experienced players in the delegation to quickly decide on their team the night the news had spread. They were nothing if not pragmatic. But since Rachelle realised she would be playing against Viktor Krum, she paled. She had locked herself in the bathroom overnight. Only now had she now emerged in a mist of bubblegum blue steam, wearing only a towel.

_"Can we not just stay here?"_

_"Non, Rachelle."_ Fleur smiled.  
><em><br>"Or we could stay inside, conjure some kittens, charm them to change colours and not have to deal with the outside world..."_

_"Come find me in the great hall please? If you aren't too afraid that is." _Fleur rolled her eyes at her best friend.

_"Fine, you win." _Rachelle pouted and looked at Fleur with her large eyes, not happy with the challenge.

_"Now get dressed."_

It was a cold and bitter morning and frost was staring to grasp the tips of the grass. The moisture glinted in the breaking sun. She had decided she wasn't much of a fan of British weather, but she admitted Scotland was a rather beautiful country in a melancholy sort of way but it was nothing compared to Chateux Beuxbatons, there was no comparison between the sights of highlands and being in the heart of the Pyrenees.

She found her walk to be short and refreshing but cold, making the warmth of the great hall all the more welcoming. Fleur walked through the hall with her head held high as she ignored the usual stares and unwelcome glances. She felt a slight disappointment to see that Harry was once more not sat on the Champions table with Cedric and Viktor and their friends. So Fleur made her way to sit herself next to Draco.

The blonde wizard grunted hello as she took her place beside him.

"Bonjour." Fleur replied with grimace. Fleur had made an effort to be nice to Draco after the past week; Draco in turn decided she was more tolerable than those on his house table, so he did not glare when she sat next to him anymore, which was more than she could say for any other Malfoy she had met. Those hadn't been pleasant experiences for her when she had to attend ministry functions with her mother and father.

Cedric however found their exchanges highly amusing and couldn't decide who was haughtier in the way they carried themselves.

At least both Cedric and Draco were polite enough to her and at least tried not to stare. Whereas Viktor managed to ignore her entirely, for this she was rather grateful. In actual fact she noticed Krum ignored nearly everyone, it made her wonder why he sat with them at all sometimes and not with his fellow students from Durmstrang on the Slytherin table. As for herself she was not overtly fond of the Beauxbaton's students other than Rachelle, and the Raveclaw table still had its fair share of voyeurists.

She had at least found a friend in Cho Chang who often came to sit with Cedric which helped her feel significantly less outnumbered by the boys when she and Rachelle were both near. She noticed this was much to the chagrin of the female students who had their eyes set upon Cedric and Viktor but Rachelle, Cho and Fleur paid them no mind. It had also not escaped her notice the cold shoulder both Draco and Harry received when they joined them. She felt pity for the way they were being treated by everyone, especially with their adamance that they didn't enter.

Fleur's opinion of Draco had slowly changed day by day, she had heard her father rather flustered in anger more than once because of insults towards her mother because of a Malfoy. He seemed to be rather uncaring towards that part of her heritage since she announced it the wand weighing. When she asked Draco about the French side of his family he said he nothing to do with them very shortly and so far she hadn't heard the word half-breed once from anyone which was a relief. She would have hated to hex someone over bad manners.

_At least it's a great deal easier to talk to him than Harry_ She thought, for Fleur was still plucking up the courage to look at him most of the time, let alone talk to the boy.

She wasn't obsessed, but the less she saw of him the more curious she grew, seeing as it was _the Harry Potter. _Even in France Harry Potter - _Le Survivant_ - was famous.

She had of course heard all the rumours surrounding him by now. From various sources, meaning from everywhere but Gryffindor. Depending on whom you listened to, Harry had now supposedly murdered a teacher in his first year - and gotten away with it - in his second he had started outright attacking students leaving them petrified and was hailed as 'The Heir of Slytherin' because of him being a Parselmouth, leading to the mysterious disappearance of a teacher - yet again. According to Cedric and Cho many students thought it was a blatant favouritism on Dumbledore's part that he had not yet been expelled. It seemed obvious every year there was something unpleasant happening around him.

What had truly sparked Fleur's interest though was what she had heard about his last year at Hogwarts. Not only had he spent the better part of his time fighting with the dementors that were meant to protect the school from an escaped killer, Harry had done so by learning the Protronus charm. He had managed to form a corporeal shield at fourteen, a spell even Fleur was still yet to master, and he could only have learnt from their werewolf Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that year, a man Harry had been seen with regularly and had befriended. Stranger still, he had openly spoken of his disgust for the sacking of said teacher when the school found out about his condition. Werewolves were creatures of ill repute, known to be 'dark and dangerous' rather than misunderstood and subjugated, this stand had damaged Harry's reputation further, giving the students more reason to believe he could very well be on the path to darkness.

She really couldn't help but wonder...

They were only rumours though, and for good reason. Fleur had heard of many things from the Beauxbatons rumour mill about herself. She had apparently slept with every boy in her year now and seduced three teachers. An incredible feat considering she had only lost her virginity whilst on holiday that summer, to a boy she wasn't likely to ever see again.

She knew better than to listen to gossip and took Cedric's words far more seriously than anyone else's. "I believe he just has a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, he's a good guy, really, he just has the worst luck."

It was Draco who seemed to know him best though being very informative. At first he didn't have much to say other than "He's a git, but any one who thinks he is the next dark lord is a fool." which wasn't really reliable since Draco admitted to the fact that had been enemies since their very first day. Cho said he seemed nice, not that they had really spoken. Strangely though no one else had much to say on Harry himself or what he was like. He had spent his time at Hogwarts with only two friends, one of whom he was inseparable with, the other had abandoned him.

Again she felt sympathy, until he was pointed out and she caught him half-eating half-drooling while staring at her, then she felt Harry may have dodged a bullet. The weak willed tended to be the most affected by her natural allure, especially when it was toned down like she had it everyday.

The frustrating part for her was that he appeared so randomly and unexpectedly. The unpredictable movements of the wizard filled her with anxieties foreign to her and made her palms sweat. In her entire life, Fleur's hands had never sweat before. Then there was the fact he was always with the pretty brown haired girl who had been introduced as Hermione, the inseparable friend. They sat at the end of the table talking in hushed voices, isolating themselves and rarely taking part in conversation.

Today, to Fleur's surprise, the boy in question ventured forth into the great all, ignoring the few heads that turned to his direction. His face, as always, was unreadable. Beside him was Hermione, the two were talking and looking over the Gryffindor table. He had taken to always presenting a cold exterior. She had noticed that Draco was similar, only when Harry was heckled he came back with a biting retort rather than glaring.

As if on cue he passed Gryffindor table and Harry was abruptly stopped by an older student; he had short golden hair and a large stocky build. He stood for a moment blocking the way before suddenly falling over and vanishing out of site to the silent laughter of many. Harry stared bewildered with disbelieve at someone at the Gryffindor table but Fleur could not see who. Harry shaking his head and masked his stony expression came and sat down, acknowledging Draco and Cedric.

"Who got jelly leg'd?" Draco asked. Something Fleur was sure the table wanted to know.

"Some seventh year, Lewis King, you'd think they'd learn by now." Hermione answered bitterly.

"I have had more trouble from him than any of your Slytherins put together, I only transfigured his duvet into seaweed and that was because I found him trying to jinx my homework." Harry said savagely taking a bite out of some toast.

"I know of him." Cedric said darkly, a tone that surprised both Harry and Fleur who looked at him shocked. "We've have had problems with him bullying some first and second year Slytherins and Racenclaws that had friends in Hufflepuff. At the start of term he kept hexing them all so their socks bit their ankles and toes. My friend Alistair was furious. And that is something no one should see, he almost cursed all the hair off him. He talks a lot about house loyalty and is against school unity, takes quidditch and the points system far too seriously. Hard to believe he's a seventh year."

"Children should be allowed to befriend 'oo zey want _non? _Ze 'ouse system 'ere seems to cause more problems zen eet solves." Fleur said bluntly.

"It isn't really the houses that are the problem; it is the long standing prejudice of wizards." Hermione stated.

"Take Slytherin for example, full of cunning, self-serving and ambitious students. But I'm inclined to believe they aren't all evil darklings like dear Draco." Harry scowled as Draco tried to kick him under the table. "However Gryffindors would have you believe otherwise, it's all just nasty mix of elitist, purist and post war children who don't know how to get along." Harry said sternly seeing Fleur frown before she held her gaze thoughtfully and nodded.

Harry's eyes narrowed trying to decipher her expression.

"Admit it Scarhead, I have grown on you over the last week." Draco commented with disinterest absolving the growing tension between the two.

"Yeah, like a fungus Malfoy." Harry said putting some bacon onto his plate.

"Well, I best get to charms, have a good morning everyone. I'll see you at lunch." Cedric said, flashing a half smile at them. Cedric swiftly picked his bag up and quickly strode to the door. Krum nodded passively at the other three champions and took his leave as well his friend accompanying him.

"We should go as well Harry; we'll be late for transfiguration." Hermione reminded him, swiftly taking off. Harry quickly grabbed an apple and said his short goodbyes to Fleur and Draco who were still eating lazily.

Upon leaving the great hall though while looking back to the two remaining champions Harry collided into someone. For a second all he knew was someone had slammed into his chest at a fast speed. Harry saw that it was a student from Bouxbatons. She had small with wild brown hair and large brown doe eyes and a slim build. Because of her size she had simply been thrown off balance by the collision and staggered backward nearly falling over. But unfortunately her bag continued to fall and impacted the floor. Books and parchment went everywhere. Harry straightened the girl up and quickly started to pick up the contents of her bag.

"Sorry 'e said. Sorry. Ze _connard._" She muttered as she also scrambled to the floor too.

"Sorry?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Ah _non_, forgive my clumsiness. I am 'aving a _baaad_ day." The young witch said sadly her eyes sparked with annoyance, though it was not directed at Harry.

"It isn't even nine o'clock yet..." Harry gave her a small smile, bending to the floor.

"Zen I suspect I will be 'aving a very shit day zen." She said darkly.

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Harry said wryly with a trace of a small smile. At this, the young witch looked at him closely, dark messy hair and sharp vivid green eyes. He was instantly recognisable. She blinked in surprise.

"I'm Rachelle, Rachele De Larroque, and _I'm sorry. _And zank you for 'elping me wiz zis mess." she said smiling brightly holding out her hand.

"Harry." He said and shook it. "I should have looked where I was going, so I'm also to blame if anything."

Harry became suddenly aware of the onlookers and a few odd stares they were getting. Helping her up, he smiled at her. "I've got to go, it has been a pleasure - I'll see you around."

Rachelle watched him leave smiling to herself. She turned and spotted her best friend and walked over to sit with her. Fleur just looked at her worriedly.

_"Well, finally"_ Fleur said impatiently, sipping her drink.

_"Hey! I just met 'Arry Potter. Fleur, and he is so.. parfait, I see how he has your panties in a twist."_ Rachelle said in a mockingly dreamy manner. But Fleur knew Rachelle, the impish girl and her bright personality was not all intact at the moment. She seemed so overly bubbly compared to how she was in the carriage.

_"What else is there Rachelle?"_ Fleur asked concerned ignoring her taunt.

Rachelle sighed and gave in. _"I talked to the Jotun on the way in._" she said grumpily.  
>Fleur sighed as she knew why this had distressed Rachelle, 'the Jotun' was the source of most her misery, an ex-boyfriend mess of misery.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry stared back under McGonagall stern gaze, his plan should be a walk in the park, after all McGonagall probably hated divination as much as he did; he knew he was asking for a lot of rope, in which he could possibly hang himself. Not literally of course, but that mattered little with the Tri-wizard looming over him.<p>

"Professor, we both know divination is a waste of my time. So I don't see why I can't -"

"Mr Potter, you would be required to catch up a full year's of work in two subjects. On top of the tasks it would be near impossible." The transfiguration teacher interrupted.

"Professor I can cope, I don't even have any exams at the end of the year. So it'd still be so much more productive than being stuck up in that loft getting high off the fumes of her rather questionable exotic candles." Harry watched as the thin lips of McGonagall twitched slightly trying not to smile. "I don't need tea leaves to tell me fate has painted a target on my back, I'm already well aware - and because of the tournament it isn't like I can actually fail." he urged his head of house.

"Alright, I had no idea you could be just as stubborn as your mother Mr Potter." She said defeated, it was no secret she didn't think much of Diviniation so she was in no place to refuse a student adamant to drop the subject in pursuit of something they deemed more useful.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said feeling abashed.

"Don't be, I am happy to see you have new found enthusiasm in your education. I just want to be certain you can manage."

"I can Professor, I have it worked out, and Hermione already said she can tutor me in Arithmancy."

"Very well then, I can talk to Professor Babbling about getting you a tutor for Ancient Runes, which will be on Wednesday afternoons. I do not think it would be fair on Miss Granger becoming your own private teacher for the year."

Harry simply laughed. "I feel like she has been my private teacher for potions for the past three years professor, it'd be nothing new. But I agree I don't want to curb her grades just so mine get better."

"Harry your grades since first year have always had very high potential. I have seen great improvement this year and last year especially, particularly in Transfiguration, I think you might just have your father's knack for it. Adopt Miss Granger's work ethic, work hard, make some real progress and I don't doubt you could possibly make the overall top five students in time for your O.W.L's."

"You think so? I- thank you Professor, I won't let you down."

Harry left Professor McGonagall's pleased with himself having persuaded her to let him drop Divination and take Ancient Rune and Arithmancy in its place.

Using his favourite shortcuts he proceeded to the library, where he found Hermione tucked away in a stall sat with a smile and a small plate of sandwiches from the hall.

"It's unlike you to bend the rules, no food in library you know." He commented.

"Quiet or you'll have none, I take it from that smile we have a lot of work to do." Hermione said pulling out her copy of last year's 'Numerology and Grammatica'.

The two set to work through the break they had, Hermione was determined to get him through three chapters with complete understanding. Harry thought that goal was pushing it a little, but made no argument, determined to try at least.

In theory Arthimancy wasn't as uninteresting as Harry and Ron had assumed. The subject covered a wide basis and while it was a disciple that studies numbers, it focused equally on their magical properties and variety of uses. Harry learnt that they were heavily involved spellcraft, glyph formations in Ancient Runes, alchemy, rituals and, Astronomy and Divination.

For their final class of their day they had double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry's favourite lesson still by far. Professor Mad-eye had begun to teach them the basics of defending themselves in a duel. They had all paired up and begun to put into practice what they had learnt in theory.

"Everyone look at Zabini. Perfect form for when facing a single opponent. Side-face, legs shoulder width apart, yes that's a good center of gravity! You need to be poised to avoid attacks at any moment. See there - his wand arm, not rigid in the slightest, relaxed muscles for fast casting. Now, your wand - your wand wants be at chest height, that's what you're aiming for, the largest area of the body, which is why you want to be in a side stance making yourself as a small a target as you can."

Moody then had several pairs of students pair up to demonstrating sparring matches.

Harry watched as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott cast hexes and curses at each both of them only muttering their spells inaudibly under their breath.

Blaise conjured a swarm of bats that turned into smoke directing it at Theodore, as the smoke hit him the bats became corporeal again hitting Theodoore in the face making him thrash and become unbalanced. As Blaise tried to follow him his attack with a stunner Theodore rolled. In a circular motion of his wand he turned the bats into a thick smoke, obscuring Blaise's view of him.

Without pause he cast a second spell and sent a ball of flame at Blaise which he easily deflected. Upon the impact of both spells the ball of flame shattered into shards of glass. Blaise was forced to shield his face with his arm and take a step backward. Theodore then pressed his counter attack.

Though fascinated Harry could not feel a little behind, he knew his fair share of curses and he felt he could cast with equal speed and accuracy but given the chance he did feel he'd be able to keep up with the pace of this kind of duelling. It didn't escape him that Blaise and Theodore knew not only theory of duelling beyond what was taught in the fourth year curriculum but they had a vast array of spells harry hadn't recognised before.

When Blaise looked up he saw a bludgeoning curse coming straight for him, stepping to the side he narrowly managed to avoid it. With the shards on the floor, he charmed them into a jagged wall to shield him. Theodore tried to break through it with no avail as Blaise began to mutter a fortification charm. He pressed forward as Theodore tried to cast around the shield.

Shockingly Blaise suddenly discarded the glass shield mimicking Theodore by shattering it sending the shards at his friend. As Theodore threw up a shield of his own Blaise sent his stunner straight through the weakened protego charm, the magic fractured beneath the red bolt and struck Theodore square in the chest.

"Well done Zabini! You see that? That is how you break a defence! Ten points to Slytherin. I hope you all learned something today. In the real world more often than not in a fight it isn't stunners you're going to be facing. Now you know the kind of level of duelling I'll be expecting from you all, next week you'll all be giving it a go so I want you research a stock of your own spells you can use, these need to include charms and transfiguration spells. As you've seen both come extremely useful in fight for both offensive and defensive strategies! Class dismissed!" Mad-eye clapped and laughed enthusiastically.

As the fourth year students got up all enthusiastically talking about the lesson Seamus came bounding up to Harry.

"Harry, I have a message from Cedric. He said he wanted to see you on the quidditch pitch at five. 'Mione make sure he gets there and doesn't disappear off on us. It's important." The Irish wizard grinned and walked off without another word.

After another hour in the library studying the basics of ancient runes Harry and Hermione, as requested, began to make their way to the quidditch pitch. Harry had given the prospect of joining the school team little thought due to the predicament of already being under so much attention as an unwanted champion, he didn't think he had the time with the tournament and now two new electives as well. Hermione found this greatly amusing.

"Even you have to relax sometime; god knows you can't when you refuse to be in the common room with Ron in there all the time." Harry sighed at her stubbornness, she was right of course he hadn't sat down and just laid back all week, he'd wake up got to breakfast, lesson, library, lesson, lunch, lesson, library, dinner then library before going back to bed, and very often using the invisibility cloak in between to dodge the students littering the corridors.

"Harry, last year I managed to take all possible subjects and get top marks in all of them except Defence. I am sure you could manage a couple of evenings of quidditch practice a week."

"Last year you had a time-turner, all I have is you." Harry said jokingly.

"Ah but Harry you forget, I am worth ten time-turners." Hermione said smiling with him as they neared to the pitch. Harry could see a congregation of people already there in the stands. "You have also forgotten that I am not all you have, and I know that everyone by the pitch is there to prove it." She said with a smirk.

_She is always bloody in on it. _ Harry stared at her with disbelief.

As they got closer and climbed up the stands to where everyone was sat, Harry could now distinguish who made an appearance. Cedric was there sat in the middle grinning at Harry's bewildered expression. Next to him were Fred, George, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnette they all smiled at him and waved him up. However Harry's eyes were drawn to Cho Chang who sat to the other side of Cedric, smiling at him. When Harry's eyes met hers his stomach went into a knot and he looked away up to the Hufflepuff boy hanging at the back next to Draco and Seamus peering very intently at him.

On the bottom row beneath Cedric's was Dean who was sat next to Padma Patil, two Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff consisting of: a girl with long black hair and pale freckled skin, a boy with brown messy hair, and a grin so large and wicked that it would put the Weasley twins to shame, and on his other side another girl who had a heart shaped face and an elaborate braid over her shoulder. None of these three he had met before.

"Would anyone like to tell me what is going on?"

"Wait, Cedric and Hermione-" George began in the twin's usual mismatched method of communication.

"-didn't tell you?" Fred finished.

"Oh those tricky blighters."

"Pesky meddling kids, Hermione how could you?" Fred said sounding convincingly shocked.

"Ced, where has your sense of honour gone man?" George grinned winking at Harry.

The false outrage merited them a laugh from the others and a sly grin from Hermione.

"Well, we thought it would be better if it was a surprise." Hermione said in a small voice.

"A surprise _what_ though, that's what I'd like to know." Harry said.

"I approached Hermione with the idea, Harry. With the way the school's been treating you and Draco. We wanted to show you both that there are those who believe that you and Draco didn't enter yourselves into the cup." Cedric explained.

"Goody for us." Draco muttered sarcastically, who was then promptly elbowed by Seamus.

"Oh." Harry said. He was touched by the gesture and astounded that there were even this many people in the school who certainly did not follow the hysteria.

"We're not about to lose you, mate you're as good as family. You're not one to lie about something this big." Fred said while smiling.

"We know you're telling the truth." George said sincerely.

"Besides, you'd have to be mad to believe of all people to team up with, you'd enter with this foul git." Fred said, ignoring the glare from Draco. Harry laughed and nodded at the sentiment.

Next Katie stood up.

"We spent so much time and effort into winning the quidditch cup together last year. I know Angelina would agree when we say we that as team; of course we believe you and by extension even Malfoy. If you need anything from us just ask." Katie said while Alicia nodded in agreement.

"I think he is surprised." Seamus deadpanned, obviously amused.

"Mhm must be all the warm fuzzy feelings happening around here." Draco bit back quietly.

"I'm gonna take you out in a minute if keep on being a downer Malfoy." Seamus warned. Draco merely smirked back.

"Gryffindor house is all some of us have. What kind of family turns away those that are meant to be our own?" Dean said kindly. Harry nodded in return, a knowing look briefly shared between them.

"Hermione and I spent the past few days finding out who was more vocal in their belief in you. Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom would be here as well, but thanks to courtesy of Snape they couldn't make it and Angelina is in Alchemy club." Cedric told Harry. "So the people you do not know are; Alistair Thaxted." The dirty blonde haired Hufflepuff at the back nodded, he wore his house scarf loosely around his neck and had dark blue eyes, Harry could see his prefect badge gleaming in the sun. "These three strangers are Laura Madley, Oliver Rivers and Sophie Roper and you've met Cho." Harry noticed her grasping Cedric's hand, pushing those feelings out his mind he grinned and nodded at Cho before shaking hands with the new faces and greeting them.

Alistair said it was good to finally meet him and Sophie jumped up and kissed him on the cheek causing a deep blush from Harry much to the amusement of the others.

"There was really no need for this, but I appreciate it." Harry said. He wanted to say something else but couldn't quite find the words.

"Potter," Draco said stepping down toward where Harry stood. "shut up and have a butterbeer." To this testament Draco shoved a bottle into his hand as the others laughed.

"I think that is the smartest thing Malfoy has ever said." Seamus whispered to George who smirked.

"In normal circumstances smart and Malfoy never go in the same sentence, but for this occasion, we'll let it slide." Fred muttered back.

"So in the light of the Tri-Quiddich tournament, who wants a game?" George proposed standing up and seeminly pulling out a quaffle from one of his pockets with a wide grin. Cedric took the opportunity of everyone's surprise at the magic trick to take a swipe at the red ball. With a giant leap he cleared the stands, and ran down the steps in the direction of the locker rooms which held the brooms.

Laughing, taking off ties and robes, Harry and all of the others followed Cedric's example. It was almost an act of solidarity, the various students decidedly skipping dinner, sitting with their friends in exchange for a friendly game of quidditch and a few butterbeers. They played late into the evening, rotating teams of three on three chasers and played with the quaffle and Harry generously offered everyone a turn on his Firebolt much to the delight of the quidditch players.

Harry, after finally being able to fly once more in the air decided then that given the opportunity he was not going to miss out on his shot at beating Krum. Every fibre of muscle was telling him to join the school team and show them that he was not a talentless boy who relied on his fame; with renewed resolve he wasn't going to let this tournament beat him.

After the game finished on their way back to the castle everyone began to walk their own paths. Harry walked with Fred and George lagging behind, the twins acting little uneasy trying to distract Harry from the sight of the common room after he glanced at the map. Gryffindor tower felt a lot fuller recently, Gryffindor's ashamed spent less time outside of the tower, rejected by many in students from the other houses, as they rejected Harry.

"Fancy a trip to the kitchens?" Fred said turning to the others, "We'll catch up later Hermoine and bring up some food." They waved the others off and quickly disappeared down a passageway.

"So," George began with a serious voice.

"You should know Harry-"

"We'd like to apologise on behalf of Ron-"

"Sorry he is a spineless git, and here we were thinking he was getting better." Fred continued.

"We thought you humbled him a bit." The twins looked down sadly.

"Guys, It doesn't matter. He'll get over this eventually. To be honest I feel guilty about driving a wedge between you and him." Harry said.

"It isn't like we're picking sides, he is supposed to be your best friend, thought we'd lead by example." George shrugged.

"Why do you stick up for me so much? I know it was you guys who struck Lewis Kings this morning with that jelly legs jinx."

"You may not be aware of this Harry but after Dad and Bill your're the only person who can even tell us apart."

"And you saved Ginny from getting her soul sucked out by Whats-his-face."

"I guess what we're trying to say is that you're as much family as he is mate."

"There's no doubt about it. You are an honorary Weasley."

"Thanks guys, Ron will come round I know he will." Harry said optimistically. It wasn't very often they were this serious about anything, not unless it was important.

"That he will Harrykins, but only he can make a change unfortunately. Ah we are here, now, preparing for you mind to be blown."

The trio had just reached the portrait of the pear, Harry was sure they were beneath he great hall. Fred, with a flourish of an arm and an elaborate bow, proceeded to tickle the pear in the painting. Harry wasn't sure what to expect but oddly enough the pear let out a high pitch giggled and shuffled in its fruit bowl. The portrait swung open and revealed a doorway and the three entered.

"You just… tickled a painting? And why do these things even continue to surprise me?" Harry still couldn't get his head around it.

Fred and George simply laughed, finding the perplexed Harry to be a very amusing Harry. Almost immediately after he stopped speaking he was thrown up into the air by a speeding house elf tackling his legs.

"Ow." Harry groaned loudly, looking up to see a house elf with tennis ball sized eyes bouncing on the balls of his multi-socked feet excitedly. "Dobby?"

"That is correct master Harry Potter sir, what an honour it is to meet again!" the house elf squeaked.

"Pleasures all mine I'm sure," Harry grumbled getting up to find himself in a large room with scurrying house elves cleaning, preparing and cooking all manner of delicious smelling foods. "How have you been Dobby? And what are you even doing here?"

"Wonderful, Harry Potter sir! Dobby now has a job here at Hogwarts!"

"That's good news, er how are you finding it?" Harry asked taking a pumpkin pastie from a tray that came speeding past.

"It is much better than Dobby's last job, Professor Dumbledore has been good. Dobby is even getting paid now!"

Now Harry was looking at him he could see Dobby's appearance was completely different, The house elf was wearing a overly large knitted jumper that hung past his knees, many layers of different and brightly assorted socks and upon his head a tea-cosy in the shape of a chicken. Harry couldn't help but grin at the rather outlandish appearance.

"That's great news Dobby; these are my friends by the way, Fred and George."

"The Weazey twins and I are already acquainted they had not mentioned they were friends of the great Harry Potter."

"None of that 'great' stuff Dobby." Harry muttered.

"Well we didn't think Harry knew any house elves." Fred shrugged, "We didn't realised this was the elf you freed from the Malfoys."

"We don't like to assume you have fans _everywhere_." George rolled his eyes.

"But that is obviously our mistake." The two twins grinned at each other.

Dobby gave a low bow to the twins before they were overly spoilt by the house elves trying to please them, plates of confectionery, cakes and pastries being pushed into their arms. Then a sobbing wail came from the other end of the kitchen. All the other house elves tried to hurry them out of the portrait but Harry remained his eyes on the source of the sudden loud crying.

"Harry grab that crate of Butterbeer and we'll be off." Fred said turning to the door trying not to step on the shooing elves.

"I'll see you again sometime soon Dobby, I need to go." Harry said as Dobby passed him the beer crate.

"Dobby understands sir; he has heard the happenings of the tri-tournament. I wish you the best of luck Harry Potter, and also to former master Draco. Just say Dobby's name and Dobby will appear, always at your service!"

"Bloody hell Harry. Is there anyone not in your debt?" Fred and Geroge said in unison as they stood outside the kitchen.

"What can I say? I get around, y'know helping people, saving lives. It's just what I do." Harry grinned unable to help himself.

As they left it had almost slipped his mind that Dobby had been Draco's old house elf, he wondered how good of terms they must have been on if Dobby was wishing him luck as well. He had always assumed Draco had treated him just as badly as Lucius did.

When they returned to the common room via passageways they interrupted what seemed to be a one sided shouting match between Ron and Hermione. Ron stopped mid-sentence as they entered, his mouth falling agape at the plates in the arms of Fred and George. At the sight of the visibly upset Hermoine, Harry gave Ron no time to say another word.

"Ron, this had better be good, or you better get out." Harry said dangerously, putting the crate of butterbeer on the floor. The common room was mostly empty thankfully, but still everyone present turned to get a good look at him.

"Giving me orders now?" he retorted.

Harry's magic flared causing the fire in the common room to roar into life. Harry bared his teeth. "I don't know what you have said or done but I'm going to give you to the count of ten to apologise and then leave."

"What are you going to do?" Ron said defiantly pulling out his wand.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, as he did so Ron raised his wand a spell on his lips.

"Ten. _Expelliarmus_." Harry said rapidly, Ron's wand flying into the air. Harry caught it and threw it to Fred who nodded at George the both of them grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck.

"Sorry, family business." Fred said angrily through gritted teeth to the rest of the house.

"Urgent, must go."

"Brain operation." They said obviously embarrassed. The Gryffindors in the common room look away awkwardly or quickly went to their dorms.

"You okay Mione?"

"I'm fine honestly." She said but Harry could see that she was a little shaken even if it was her own temper making her tremble. Her cheeks were red and he could see her eyes had been watering.

"What did he say?"

"He came over spilling some –drivel- about you, and me not knowing what I was thinking, how could I side with Malfoy over him, being an embarrassment to the house, that everyone was talking about us behind our backs. Then he just started calling me stupid and naïve all sorts of other things. I got so annoyed and angry I recited his grades from last year told him that would be what I got if I was stupid and then I told him being naïve would be me being jealous and ignoring the truth out of spite and jealousy. After that well, he sort of… exploded."

"Oh Hermione," Harry chuckled, taking the book from Hermione's hands. "Next time, he won't dare say a word. George and Fred will make sure of it if I don't." Harry smiled.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy strongly refrained from using an unforgivable to get Crabbe and Goyle out of his way so he could enter the dormitory. Their two hulking bodies trying to look intimidating to the annoyed and very irritated Malfoy. He found himself having to duck when he heard an involuntary high pitched squeal escape from one of them as the two were sent flying out of their doorway and up the stair case in reverse causing a crunch on the Slytherin common room floor.<p>

Draco sneered at them after a moment of confusion, just as he heard many of the others began to laugh at the two heaving masses on the floor. Draco turned to see the smirking face of Blaise who was putting his wand away.

"Thanks." Draco muttered.

"You're welcome." He said bluntly.

Draco eyes him suspiciously as Blaise went back to his business and pretending Draco wasn't there. _Fuck is it getting weird around here_ he thought. Draco had always been on okay terms with Blaise, there had never been animosity between the two. Yet it wasn't in Blaise's nature to stick his neck out for anyone, especially someone in Draco's situation.

Up the stairs in the common room sat a mirthless girl who looked on to the scene that had played out. She had long platinum blonde hair that seemed almost white. With cold eyes she watched as Pansy and Millicent got up, struggling to help the heaving messes from the floor.

Theodore Nott sat next to her smirking to himself at Blaise's handiwork for the sake of their small entertainment. Until last year he mostly chosen to keep to himself. Theodore was skinny with a face that was almost entirely cheekbone. His dark blue deep set eyes were framed by sharp angular eyebrows giving him the strong resemblance of a bird of prey.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. He just isn't the same is he? I think might actually miss him capering around like he owns the place." The girl said her voice like silk.

"I like the new Malfoy. Humility suits him much better than arrogance." Theodore said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The blonde girl silently agreed, she had noticed Draco had been different ever since summer, he felt forced. After the house shunned him for the association with Harry Potter thinking him an embarrassment when the incident involving the goblet of fire happened, he completely withdrew from his old self. She was sure the two were surely connected somehow if only tenuously.

She knew he and Harry were seen together at the quidditch world cup several times and even shared a box with the minister of magic. _Friends in high places, no surprise there. _She thought. It had occurred to her the whole rivalry could be faked during school. Malfoy was certainly capable if he tried, he had a lot to gain in Slytherin by opposing him just as he had standing beside him.

As quickly as she thought that they could be on good terms she discarded the notion. Draco had wasted far too much energy in previous years saying how much he hated him and how he'd make Potter suffer. She remembered that Malfoy was punched by Granger at the end of last year, that piece of infomation that wasn't widely known but Crabbe wasnt exactly great at keeping secrets, that's what had Draco all unsettled. There had always been a strong hatred between them, Malfoy being a blood purist like his father, Potter friend of muggle-borns, werewolves and blood-traitors alike. She had only ever observed the boy-who-lived from a distance, listen to Draco drone on about his arrogance, unfair treatment and his use of fame. None of which she had really witnessed. It was questionable how he managed to get on the quidditch team in his first year, but then again he was exceptionally good, she was there to witness his stunt with Malfoy and the rememberall. Much like the rest of the school she couldn't say anything for sure on the matter of Harry Potter.

"I admit it is interesting to watch him interact with Potter though. Inter-house unity from the biggest rivals in Hogwarts. Participating at our age it's so... _audacious_." The platinum blonde witch bit her lip.

"You sound like you'd be sad to see them go." Theo commented.

"Things would be boring around here without them going at each other." She admitted icily. She couldn't say she didn't have her own contempt for Harry Potter and she wasn't much of a fan of Draco either truth be told. However it had taken recent events to really question whether anything said about Harry was true, she was aware all rumours are embellished but there is always a grain of truth from which the rumour had to grow from. It wasn't like she could just suddenly start asking questions either, so she had to quietly observe.

"I suppose it'll be entertaining to watch the tournament at least. What do you think caused it?" Theodore asked.

"Without a doubt it was an outside party. Anyone with half a brain should be able to see that they had nothing to with it. Your Death Eaters most likely."

Theo winced at the mention of his father's allegiance, it was of no surprise to some Slytherins but still he didn't allow it to be spoken aloud by those with that knowledge. She made it sound like he was on the fast track to becoming one.

The young sharp witch concluded that with their reappearance over summer the most likely possibility would be a Death Eater plot trying to kill The-Boy-Who-Lived; it was a clever way to go about it in the girl's opinion. Unless they could trace who ever put the names in the goblet, the conspirators would go free and no one even had to bloody their hands.

"My father has mentioned nothing of it, not that he would to me. But surely no one would dream of setting up Lucius's only son and heir?

"I'm sure some of them must harbour some hatred for the man. Political move maybe? Unless... it was Malfoy Senior himself, what better way to cleanse yourself of suspicion than to send in your own flesh and blood?" She rolled the idea in her head but it still didn't sit right with her. "I suppose there's no point in us second guessing, it's mostly irrelevant and irreversible now anyway, if Mad-eye, Snape and Dumbledore can't figure out how it was done and by whom - we most certainly won't."

"I've never seen you doubt yourself before." Theodore's lip curled.

"I'm fully aware of what I'm capable of, solving the case of the Goblet of Fire with such little information is impossible - for now." She said dismissively, she didn't like the way Theo implied she overestimated herself.

"I think you just enjoy seeing Malfoy miserable." Theodore was on the fence, he never held any hatred for Draco, he could be annoying some of the time, but he still had a fair amount of wits about him.

"Well, _maybe a little._ It works for me that the more time he spends time with Potter the weaker his position within the house will become. I'm counting on that, when I deal with Lautner I want no competition."

"If you leave it too long and Malfoy will have his head turned, the poison will already be in the cup." Theo voiced his concern. Daphne nearly smirked, in her opinion Theo was far too careful, she rather enjoyed the risk.

"As long as we offer a hand to him before the first trial he won't refuse, you don't seem to understand Theo this isn't about sides, it goes beyond houses and families." She looked thoughtful. Never a good sign in Theo's opinion, as it nearly always resulted in damage.

She looked up at the dungeon ceiling tapping her fingers against her thumb in a rhythmic pattern, her tick.

"I know that face. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Theo asked.

The girl raised a finger. Whenever the witch would think deeply she could not help the continuous drumming of her digits. Her index would tap three times, her middle finger seven times and her ring finger twice in that order. It was a peculiar tick Theo thought, while he had only seen it in action a couple of times.

"Only that things are always changing." She closed her eyes before glancing back down to her book smiling. "Maybe Potter will learn what a game changer he will be, even in the pureblood circles. He might be a half-blood but Potter is an ancient and noble house, which means ancient blood. One of the last surviving nine and on his way to a title and all it holds, along with his new friend Malfoy, what with him being in line as scion to house Black." The girl sighed longingly. "So much potential, the whole wizarding world will practically revolve around Potter and he doesn't even realise it yet." She said a calculating expression on her face.

She had always valued truth above all things, she owed it to herself to discover what that really meant.

Her lips curved upwards as her hand traced over her place in her book. Suddenly she clapped the old leather bound pages shut with a sharp snap.

"Malfoy won't be scion unless Sirius Black is killed or kissed and fails to name a notable heir. It's likely, but still... it could also go to Potter, he is closer in line generation wise even if he isn't pureblood."

The girl simply nodded in agreement. "Very well Theo, wait a few more days before reaching out to Draco. Nothing fast as you know, make it seamless, just a few words here and there."

The girl stood up from the leather sofa, illuminated by the dying fire, her book in hand.

"Aren't you going to bed? You'll need your rest for the quidditch trials tomorrow." Theo asked curiously as she made her way in opposite direction of the dormitories.

"Seeker try-outs are last thing in the afternoon. I'll be fine, Theo." The young witch replied with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>It was late when Ron slipped back into the common room quietly with George and Fred, without a word he went straight up to bed with a pale defiant face. Hermione looked up from her book, to see Harry scratching in notes with his quill.<p>

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Try and get some sleep won't you? It's a big day for you tomorrow." Hermione's eyes were glittered with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Harry replied absent minded from his armchair. He watched as she took the stairs to the girl's dorm room, her steps tempering the silence.

Finally he was left alone by the common room fire. After he finished his notes, he sat quietly for a moment before he took out his map. He was content to watch it till he was sure all was as it should be that night in Hogwarts. He had taken to be watchful with the map in the hours of the night as Sirius suggested it in his last letter. Studying it closely he could see the small markings making up the walls. Harry had noticed this not long before on the old yellow piece of parchment that there were shapeless patterns within them, like a flowing current. He couldn't help but wonder what they could be in his mild fascination.

As he scoured over the map one last time he saw the familiar ink trails of footprints. _Thats odd_ Harry thought,watching the footprints leaving the dungeons but the illustration had no name or dots, only footprints and no owner. Harry, slightly alarmed by the anomaly, swiped the map and quickly retrieved his invisibility cloak from his room. He double checked the map for the whereabouts of the teachers on night duty, and made sure filch was nowhere near the route he was going to take he slipped into his shoes and ducked through the fat lady's portrait.

Making his was way down towards the second floor as quietly as he could he trailed the steps of the nameless walker. The inky footsteps avoided those on the night duty just as effectively as he could, because of this it was unclear at first as to where the stranger could be heading, with that in mind he deduced from their wing and how they avoided the presented stairs the only place it could be heading was in fact the library.

Harry adjusted his course and took several shortcuts through narrow passages behind walls across the castle. Regularly looking over the map, he found he was correct in his guess as he saw the footsteps lazily pacing the library. Harry slowed his pace and checked to see if there was likely to be anyone coming around soon. With no noise he came in by the shadows, curious as to who takes midnight reading sessions in the dead of night.

The great study room full of countless volumes of books was eerily quiet. Harry silently passed the towering shelves of books and empty tables with unlit lamps. Above him floated candles with wisps of smoke like they had been recently snuffed out.

"It is a strange thing, to be noticed when trying so hard to hide, isn't it?" A soft voice called out as he entered. It was a girl's voice; Harry stiffened and grasped his wand underneath the cloak. "Everyone has a certain unique reaction to it, but it's even stranger so for a girl to be noticed by someone like you, of all people."

Harry continued forward, the voice was soothing and gentle, he could hear her slow breathing close by.

_Who is she speaking to, there isn't anyone else here, is there?_

On the next aisle he turned right and stood facing the sweet sounding girl and apparent owner of the nameless voice. Harry realised that as there was no one else around, and that the only person she could possibly be speaking to was him_._

The girl was quiet simply beautiful. He recognised her; he knew her delicate features, her perfectly straight blonde hair and dark lips. She was stood over a table with an open book, the pages glowing blue. The pale light illuminated little around her.

"There you are." She whispered looking up at the empty space where he was stood. "Well, you have everything covered don't you?" she said with the smallest hint of amusement. "Show yourself, there is no point in hiding now."

Only her eyes remained unfamiliar.

For the girl had cold steel grey eyes, her stare was new to him since he had never taken the time to truly look at her long enough. He had heard others talk about her once. They said she didn't know how to smile, that her glower made her plain. He had never voiced his disagreement, she was cold but she was anything but plain.

Harry panicked, for a moment he thought about turning back, she had known he was here, she had known he was coming but she apparently already had his identity figured out. So what was the point in leaving?

Knowing he had already been exposed Harry let the invisibility cloak fall to the floor, revealing himself to the girl. She eyed him strangely.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I am Daphne Greengrass." She sat on the table, her legs slightly apart and her hand outstretched. Harry tentitively grasped it.

"Harry Potter. We're in classes together." Harry noted.

"Defence, Magical Creatures, Astronomy and Potions. I'm surprised you recognise me seeing as we've never spoken before." Daphne said her lips twitching slightly.

"It's um hard not to remember a face like yours - I mean - it's familar, I have seen you around. What are you doing here?" Harry asked fumbling with his words slightly, studying the still posture of the girl.

"I was waiting for you. I am rather pleased actually. Seeing as you didn't make me wait very long." She answered, her face giving nothing away.

"And you just knew I'd show up?"

"No. But I hoped if I came by often enough you'd stop by." She walked behind the table and sat down. Harry followed and sat opposite.

"So, you wanted to meet me?" Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"Doesn't everyone?" She answered his question with her own. "I suppose most are afraid. You have no idea how imposing you seem from afar."

"You don't seem to share that problem."

"Well, desire got the best of me." She shrugged. Harry noticed the way she wet her lips before she said the word desire and suddenly his throat became very dry. "I wanted to ask you a few questions on how you do it. But it seems you've answered that already, so now I am somewhat delighted and even more curious about you." Her reply came back light and cryptic.

He couldn't help but feel like a mouse in the paws of a kitten, playfully toying with him, except the serious expression on her face betrayed those intentions.

"Do what? I'm really not following." Harry said, less confused and more annoyed.

"It seems you _were_ following me though. It caught my attention how frequently you disappear out of sight, your absence is just as noticeable as your presence you know. Such an evasive personality you have." She stopped smiling "Then there is also the question of how you can get from the Gryffindor tower on the seventh floor to the here in under ten minutes."

Harry could tell she wasn't playing games anymore as she slid her book across the table to him. On the dimly lit blue pages Harry leaned over and stared, completely stunned. Slowly he pulled out and opened his map and compared it to the book, the pages identically mapping the library and there side by side was Harry and Daphne both sat without names on each other's maps.

"Did you think you were the only one?" She asked peering at his map with sharp eyes. "Yours is not very old, a replica or an invention? It seems I have no name on yours, I see, now it makes sense," Daphne whispered to herself, Harry had no idea what she meant by that. "I wonder if they are linked... And that invisibility cloak, you really are the real deal." She almost sounded impressed.

"Family inheritances." Harry stated standing up.

"I should imagine with your blood line. Seems to me for all that fame and spot light you really do prefer to stay out of sight. I can appreciate that." She stood too and stepped close enough to Harry to make him feel slightly less comfortable.

"Let's just say it comes naturally to me. Or used to - at least." Harry muttered. Daphne smiled at that, nearly causing Harry to take another step back.

"Yes, I am very sorry to hear of your most recent misfortunes." She said sadly and sincerely. "I'm sure things will look up."

To Harry's surprise she smiled again. The distant Slytherin girl who glared and glowered, known for her icy nature had actually smiled twice. Harry blinked unsure what that smile had meant, had it been important, had he imagined it? Or a moment of weakness on her part, was it genuine or did she mean for him to see it? Although the age difference showed in their development, now he was close he could see in comparison that she was just as attractive as the French champion.

Harry stood wordlessly as Daphne stepped closer. She was blushing slightly, with her smile pulling to one side charmingly, Daphne cupped his cheek and leant up. In a very short sweet moment Harry's mind went blank.

His cheek suddenly felt very hot in the sudden absence her lips. He was left only aware of the smell of antique paper, old leather and orange blossoms.

"Forgive me. It was nice to finally meet you Potter. I'll see you around." Daphne bit her lip. Her face returned to sad and stony as she disappeared into the darkness of the library, her ancient book in hand.

Harry had to admit there was a touch of something ethereal about Daphne Greengrass. Strangely though, as Fleur Delacour's beauty and presence demanded to be felt, Harry sensed something about Daphne was colder, three years had passed and she had gone almost entirely unnoticed by him. She sat in class like an abstract thought in the back of his head, just out of reach, a thought he had never pondered upon before.

Harry for a moment imagined how awful it would have been if he had never met this girl.

* * *

><p><em>AN - the reconstructed version of chapter 2<em>

_So how did you like Daphne's introduction?_

_So just to clarify with the other new characters._

_OC - Alistair Thaxted - Hufflepuff, fifth year, prefect and Keeper for their Quidditch team. Friends with Cedric through prefecting and Quidditch_

_Then these fellows who are technically canon characters but i took some liberties and changed some of their houses and ages._  
><em>Oliver Rivers - sixth year Ravenclaw and chaser, Friends through Cho and Cedric<em>  
><em>Sophie Roper - Sixth year Ravenclaw and chaser, friends through Cho and Cedric<em>  
><em>Laura Madley -fifth year Hufflepuff friends through Alistair and Cho<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Rule of Three

_Disclaimer - own nothing, this is a work of fanfiction based on the book series by JK Rowling, to whom all characters belong._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – The rule of three.<span>

Harry wanted to throw up as he and Hermione shuffled along the benches of the quidditch stands. They had spent the entire morning in the library. Harry was as usual a wreck with his nerves, annoying Hermione with excessive tapping and poor concentration. It was a miracle they had even made it to the grounds almost missing the remainder of the quidditch try-outs entirely.

When they arrived, out of nowhere appeared a keeper prodigy to rival that of Wood, much to the delight of Gryffindor. The house of lions roared as Seamus saved his tenth consecutive goal and touched down on the pitch triumphantly.

Hooch blew her whistle signalling the end of the round. Harry wished Katie, Alicia and Angelina luck as they made their way down the stands to the pitch. They were the last round for chasers. Harry looked around and saw Cedric a few rows above him. Cedric waved Harry over to sit with him.

Harry ignored the looks and whispers of the many people he passed. It was annoying that most of the school was in attendance to watch but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm glad you decided to show, I wasn't sure you would." Cedric began.

"Well you have yourself to thank, yesterday put things into perspective. You've been a real friend and I owe you." However something on Cedric's robes caught Harry's eye. "Cedric, is that?" a captain's badge unlike any of the standard badges Hogwarts gave its captains.

"Yeah, seeing as I am already captain of the Hufflepuff team and champion hooch said I was the natural choice…" Harry was suddenly feeling outraged.

"Wait! Then how come they're taking on seeker try outs if you're already in?" Harry couldn't help but raise his voice, but Cedric just chuckled.

"There is going to be a reserves team too. But she gave me a fair trial for chaser, not seeker. Merlin knows what kind of pressure that would be, what with Krum playing for Durmstrang? Thankfully I had enough athletic ability to get me eight goals, so I'm a decent enough chaser and my understanding of tactics did the rest for me ." Cedric chuckled.

"I'm sorry I assumed- I never really looked at it that way, the pressure I mean. Playing against Krum though, a once in a life time experience unless you go pro." Harry said.

"I'd watch yourself out there Harry. Cho wants to be seeker pretty badly and she means business." Cedric chuckled.

"Last year Wood's last advice for was to knock her off her broom, I might be not so kind this time round."

"Is that Harry talking about little me? I bet you no one will be knocking me off my broom thank you and here I thought you were a gentleman like dear Cedric." A soft awkward Scottish voice came from behind them, Harry went slightly pink. While Cedric composed himself quite well, stifling his laugh.

"Er, hi… and we'll see about that," Was all Harry could say as he turned to face her.

"Hi." She replied a grin pulling on the edge of her lips. "We need to go down now; they'll be calling for the first round of seekers next."

Harry looked around and saw a few others moving towards the pitch including a familiar white blonde haired Slytherin. Harry had to look twice and realise it was who he thought it was. Seeing her his throat went dry and his nerves knotted his stomach in retaliation. He tried not wonder why she was down here, and tried even more not to think of the chaste kiss on the cheek she gave him.

He tightened his glove fastenings and tried to concetrate. Nothing else mattered but the try out, he psyched himself up. His broom on his shoulder was all that mattered, weighing less than 2kg it was slender and lightweight, two meters in length, polished with tailtwigs trimmed, clipped and banded with charred aluminium.

Harry quickly made it into the third round of seekers. This disappointed many in the crowd but finally he was up against some real competition. He sat between the other two remaining hopefuls. Unsurprisingly on one side sat Cho. However on the other much to his discomfort sat Daphne Greengrass. Harry could feel his face grow hot as his stomach was sent into knots from being in the presence of both girls.

He tried to focus at the task at hand and not the thundering of his nerves. He had already watched Cho and Daphne pummel their previous competition and now they sat on the bench with him looking rather smug, but underneath that exterior they had to have their doubts. Neither had even beaten him in a match before. But to Daphne's advantage he hadn't beaten her in a game either and she was frighteningly fast with a Firebolt of her own.

The whistle blasted once more signalling the next and final round. Harry walked up slowly with the other players; it was to be a unique match of mismatched house teams as a way to fairly judge the three seekers' skill in action. The three seekers belonged to no team, they other's were there to give it the feel of a match atmosphere. Their job was so definitive the best way to test a seeker was to put them in a realistic match environment with so many variables that it tested their match aptitude rather than just basic skill alone.

The young wizard looked in the eyes of the two girls either side of him. Kick off was taking longer than he had expected. He wondered if Hooch was dragging this out. The chill in the air clung to their breathes. Cho smiled at him and mouthed good luck whereas Daphne remained expressionless appearing to be in deep focus. Her eyes were nothing like they had been the previous night, instead of the brief warmth and mischief they were now cold and hard. This was the Daphne Greengrass he knew of, cold and far away.

He briefly wondered how he must have appeared to the other two, collected, focused or anxious. The swell of all three churned in his stomach in anticipation; there was no separating any of them. He didn't notice the crowds seemingly swelling towards the stands. Everyone was standing. This was going to be show.

The whistle blew and the quaffle flew up. Harry shot straight up on his Firebolt, rising skywards as the chasers crashed into each other. It knocked the breath out of everyone. Harry heard the familiar sound of a bat striking its mark and ducked, rolling right as a bludger shot past him. It had begun.

He circled high above the pitch a few times, occasionally passing another seeker. He kept a mind out for the beaters and where they were aiming. He occasionally threw up the pace and swooped into play to break up passes when the others were unsuspecting, when Cho or Daphne tried though they found themselves almost knocked off their brooms as Harry sped past them.

Harry dominated to pitch. It wasn't long before Cho began tailing him a little closer than he would have liked. He saw the possession of the quaffle shift again and get a little intense as the Ravenclaw players were double crossing over the Slytherins. Harry dove towards their little game of cat and mouse, with Cho in hot pursuit. He swerved wildly around the hoops and tore towards a bludger which had been hit at full pelt towards his direction.

Harry flew straight for it.

He was probably crazy, over confident or just plain stupid. _3.. 2 .. 1._ Harry took a deep breath, hoped for the best and sloth grip rolled. His grip loosened and he let his body swing under his broom, not only did he see the bludger fly 10 centimetres from his face but he felt it. Using his pseudo fall momentum he followed up and swung himself up onto his mount.

His blood pumped furiously with the adrenaline, so fast. He kept his breathing in check. After a second Harry heard a pitiful CRACK. He winced while a unison of gasps along with roars of outrage erupted from the stands. Harry felt a moment of guilt and turned to see Cho, teary eyes supporting her shoulder. Still travelling at a breakneck speed she continued as he halted suddenly. Right into the possession play interrupting Roger Davies illegal tackle on Draco.

_Don't ever doubt me again again Chang. __Sorry but I did give you a fair warning..._

Harry watched guiltily as she crashed into one of the Ravenclaw beaters sending him soaring off his broom and into one of the hoops. Many hisses were heard from the stadium. Cho in a daze from the consecutive hits pirouetted downwards gracefully before softly landing. More boos could be heard from the stands aimed at Harry as Cho was helped off the pitch and most likely escorted to hospital wing.

_One threat down, one to go._

Harry winced and turned away only to see Daphne wink at him as she passed him. Her personality had changed from cold to warm once more, he wondering if she doing to distract him, because if that was so she was doing a good job of it. As he watched her he caught sight of the snitch for a split second. As quickly as he had spotted it, the flying speck of gold disappeared again. Gritting his teeth he ascended again in his search.

_Okay, I officially hate her now. _Harry thought as he saw the figure of green and black blocking his path again.

"Looks like you have a stalker Greengrass." Harry heard Malfoy call out from his broom as he flew past after scoring another goal. Harry watched surprised as she turned to him and gave him two fingers.

Harry was certain she knew what she was doing, interrupting his searches, distracting him from the task at hand. She knew full well she was irritating him, making it so his anger put him off.

"Don't encourage her Malfoy or the next bludgers going for your head." Harry shouted, he couldn't help but enjoy himself, despite the tension, despite his nerves telling him not to let his guard down. Even if Cho, his main opposition, was now out of play.

"Just try it Scarhead" Malfoy sneered as he flew back into play, tackling one of the Ravenclaw players.

"You two are so married. Stop paying attention to your boyfriend Potter and focus on your real problems." Daphne commented hovering above.

"Like you? You honestly think you're a threat? We both know you can't keep this up forever." Harry retorted.

"Get off that broom and we both know you wouldn't last five minutes on the ground with me."

It took a split second for Harry to realise she was openly flirting with him.

As the game continued on wards and rougher than before, Harry and Daphne clashed frequently as they flew ever more erratic in their search. The spectators were practically ignoring the chasers now.

Then amid both Daphne and Harry the snitch suddenly appeared, ten yards from each of them, hovering mockingly. They both saw it, nearly everyone did. The whole stadium froze in anticipation. In the moment it took either of them to urge their brooms forward, it moved forward, everyone's eyes were on them.

In that split second they both went for the snitch, Harry stayed poised for a change in direction as they both went for the dive. Harry gained speed on the zig-zagging snitch. They were close, but then the snitch took another alternate direction zooming straight towards Draco. Luckily he ducked in time as Harry and Daphne almost tore him apart.

They were neck and neck. Harry realised Daphne was just that bit lighter, breaking and turning times seemed faster than his own. In that second he knew there was no guarantee that if he made the turn upwards she could break quicker and adjust her direction faster. Harry realised that sacrificing speed for a better position wasn't an option.

Daphne had already begun to bend upward in a corkscrew fashion as the snitch rose. But it wasn't just climbing. Harry realised it was trying to dupe them both going higher and then it would fall back down behind them.

Harry pushed the Firebolt faster turning upward. His speed giving him the advantage in the vertical ascent up, Daphne was just a head behind him in the climb. Harry held his arm out, the snitch was directly above him now just out of reach. As he predicted it suddenly tried to drop behind him and return to the ground, but Harry was prepared. With one hand still gripping the Firebolt he jumped backwards, his feet and body leaving the safety of flight. Freefalling for a second instead of trying to turn, allowing him to easily bear down the descending snitch. With the swipe of his free hand he stole it from the air.

_Maybe I am suicidal, huh? Who'd have known._

As smoothly as he dismounted he sat back on the seat of his broom and looked down at the crowds below him. He was unaware of the manoeuvre he had just performed, but the quidditch fanatics in the stadium knew they had just witnessed a flawless Apex Clutch.

Perching he stopped to see the look of the blonde haired girl above him. She gave him a small gesture of applause with a humble nod and a smile graciously acknowledging her defeat. He looked again at the snitch, glittering, dainty, still fluttering in his clenched fist.

There wasn't much clapping on the ground, save Seamus, Dean, Hermione, the twins, Angelina, Katie and Cedric who had all shook Harry's hand, clapped his or hugged him tightly. However the awestruck and dumbfounded look of everyone else was enough for him. They waited for twenty minutes, with the try-outs at an end many students filtered out of the quidditch grounds leaving just as many spectators along with the hopeful remaining candidates and their friends all of them talking excitedly among themselves while they awaited the verdict.

"I never thought I'd see you fly like that Harry, have you been holding back all these years?" Seamus said. Everyone agreed, he was sure even Draco who was skulking at the back of the group, said something resentfully similar.

Harry gave a cool smile and said "Speak for yourself; I can see you peeking out from Wood's shadow."

Seamus shifted uncomfortably from Fred who began speaking. "Turns out he's been keeping his own secrets, Moran is his cousin twice removed or something ridiculous. They had a big Irish family gathering following the world cup and spent the rest of the helping Seamus to become a keeper. Sneaky git, took us you're entire trial to get it out of him, nearly missed that grand finale of yours."

"Honestly you'd think he was scared we'd be jealous and disown him as a Gryffindor." Angelia said smugly.

"It was supposed to be a secret, can't be having you lot all blabbing your mouths to everyone now." Seamus answered. Their appraising banter continued for a while before Cedric hushed everyone up saying they were about to announce the team.

Silence crept upon the stadium as the students waited in anguish. Madame Hooch remained in the centre of the pitch in discussion with four others who were stood around her; they were all in black and white quiddich robes, Harry could see them eyeing up the group of friends.

"Diggory. Down here if you please, will the following also step down" Hooch's voice sounded out the pitch; everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Bell, Finnigan, Greengrass, Grey, Hopkins, Johnson, Malfoy, Potter, Roper, Rivers, Thaxted, and the _W__easley_ twins"

The group of friends all grinned; they were all on the team or at least on reserves. Harry was as interested in finding out who the others team members were as well, then of course the Slytherin girl from his classes also made it.

They came onto to pitch and walked up to the fanatical referee, who was now enchanting Cedric's captain badge. It was different to the previous house captain badges which were the house colours this one was black and gold with a small engraved badger, the letter C and quaffle also in gold. It was almost piece of art. Then she turned to the others.

"Congratulations, Bell, Johnson, Malfoy, Thaxted, Weasleys, Greengrass you have made it the reserve team, please step forward." They all received badges like Cedric, but these were white and silver with their house mascot and position. "Just because you're reserves doesn't mean you won't play, you have to attend all training and practices that Diggory and I set. Now the rest of you have been chosen for the first string not just because of your display of exceptional skill but you exhibited outstanding team work. I expect you to work well together, none of this house nonsense this year, we're a united school. I have no doubt this will be the best team Hogwarts can possibly produce." Hooch announced with a small smile.

The first string students then received badges more similar to Cedric's, black with gold lions, badgers and eagles. All with gold engraved quaffles, rings, bats and in Harry's case a snitch. Harry looked down at his. An achievement in its own right as something he could truly be proud of, that he earned it.

"Now for training. Specifically Friday nights six to nine, this does not include tonight, and Mondays six till eight. This is on top of any practices, regimens or meetings Cedric arranges. You may find this extreme but I think you will be forgiving..." She smirked as the five white robed strangers withdrew their hoods. There were a few gasps among the students.

"May I introduce, Emma Vanity, the seeker from the Falmouth Falcons, Marcus Troy chaser for the Kenmare Kestrels and the World Cup winning Ireland team, Ryan Stevens the keeper for Appelby Arrows and last but not least Tutshill Tornado's beaters Jacob Armor and Robin Walden."

A few various screams and squeals were heard in the stadium. Everyone in the hall tomorrow would be wishing they had spent the day watching the try outs or more specifically waiting to see six of the best British quidditch players of the age.

"They will be giving you special coaching in all your positions on Mondays. Now I'll leave you all to get acquainted.

Harry's gaze was set on Emma Vanity. He found that she couldn't live up to her name more, though he meant that in the best possible way. Her black hair was neatly plaited over her shoulder; she wore black lipstick, and dark eye shadow to contrast against her translucent skin. Her high cheek bones gave her an aristocratic look that felt somewhat familiar. He was a little shaken when she walked up to him and pulled him and Daphne from the group, but he noted that others had also been abducted by their professional counter parts too.

"Daphne Greengrass? Madam Hooch was telling me that was your first time on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch." Emma shook her hand.

"I admit in previous years I may have lacked the incentive." Daphne said innocently as Harry shifted his weight uncomfortable under the blonde's lingering gaze.

"Forgive me if I praise Harry Potter here but he was outstanding."

"Go right ahead it's well deserved." Daphne gave Harry a small smile.

"Er thanks... I suppose." Harry said a little unsure as he turned to Emma.

"Who'd knew you were such an excellent seeker, there some rumblings around the scouts but I thought it was just talk but you're clearly very skilled. You're fast with your head and I have to admit I am very impressed you flew so… ruthlessly. You're Clutch was a nice surprise."

"My what?" Harry looked at her strangely.

"You're Apex Clutch." She stared at him with disbelief.

"It was the move you used to catch the snitch." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He scratched his head bashfully, feeling a little embarrassed from his lack of knowledge for quidditch terminology. if Ron had been around he'd probably never hear the end of it.

"Don't tell me you didn't even know?"

Harry shook his head.

"Did you not even practice it before?" Harry shook his head again. "It's a pretty rare move; I haven't seen that since I was in my second season as a reserve with the Falcons. It's a show stealer for sure." Emma said her eyes glowing with excitement.

"He flies like a demon right? No fear what so ever." Daphne chimed in enjoying his torment seeing him struggle under the attention.

"He might just be a different breed of quidditch player. I think you could give Krum a good fight, that's why I am here anyway. I can tell you two are going to be a lot of fun to work with." Emma smirked, she pulsing with energy and Harry found it somewhat overwhelming.

The experience of meeting a revered professional quidditch player had definitely left an impact. She was funny and seemed to enjoy teasing Harry a little too much, as did Daphne.

Eventually they said their good byes, the awestruck students making their way to the changing room all talking excitedly.

Harry and Cedric did their best to be as fast as could, eventually making their way to the hospital wing.

Cho laid on one of the beds, she was fine, a broken arm which Madam Pomfrey had mended in a heartbeat as she had once stated she could. Cho's only real complaint was the grey hospital wing depressing her. She watched as Cedric and a sheepish Harry walk in.

"He made the team then?" She smiled brightly at them both noticing their badges.

"Yeah," said Cedric, "it's just a shame you couldn't have been there to watch Harry get all cosy with Emma Vanity."

Harry looked up from the ground as the Hufflepuff champion lightly punched his arm. He saw Cho's eyes widen in disbelief, mentally kicking herself. Harry found it incredibly endearing.

"Do you think you could get me her autograph? My little brothers had a crush on her since we saw her beat the Tornadoes last year." she asked.

"Well that would be the least I could do." Harry smiled.

"It's fine let's be honest, you're far better than me anyway. I just wanted the chance to knock Krum off his broom." Harry cocked an eyebrow. "He cost me 20 galleons this summer, try and beat his ass boys." She laughed.

"No pressure then?" Cedric said lightly

"Well I hope the arms gets better soon."

"Thanks, I have to stay overnight but I'll be allowed out for dinner, so no harm done really."

"Poppy likes having the company, its best to just indulge her." Harry winked.

"I heard that Mr Potter!" a muffled voice came from the matron's office, making Cho giggle.

Happy that Cho was mostly unhurt Harry took his leave, deciding he should give the other two some privacy. Even he could see that there was something going on between the two.

He realised in his uneasy state he was once again feeling sick. Not with nerves or physically so, but still there raw ache in his stomach.

_What is this feeling called again?_

He tried not to think about it but more and more pictures of them flooded his head. It brought up the painful fact that he still was in so many ways just an ill-fated fourteen year old boy.

_Ah envy, of course._

In his mind Cho had been like an afternoon daydream. He would think about shy girl with a slightly playful nature and a love for quidditch. What he really noticed was that Cho Chang wasn't another fan girl. How could he not be attracted to her. Despite hardly exchanging words, and the few looks at breakfast when he stared up at the Ravenclaw table, despite how much he wanted to be able to talk to her, Harry could see now that all she could see right now she liked Cedric. While he had nothing more than a crush.

The sound of footstep on the deserted corridor brought him out of thought, he realised dinner in the great hall would be served soon.

"Tempus" Harry muttered and the numbers five – forty five shot out of his wand.

He looked outside to see the dark sky enveloping Hagrid's hut.

"There you are Potter." Harry let out a resigned sigh upon hearing the voice. He turned to face him.

"Thought I should warn you, on the grounds I passed Delacour on her way to the hall. She asked after you. I think she plans to corner you after dinner, I didn't want to eavesdrop on her muttering."

"But you did it anyway?"

Draco hesitated, "She looked pretty unhappy about something, she must have heard you sent Chang to the hospital wing at the try-outs."

"What does she care?"

"From what I have seen, Chang and Diggory the only people I really ever see talking to her other than her friend from her own school." Harry had to give credit where it's due and for Draco's many faults he was more perceptive than people realise_. _

The two made their way to the Great Hall in comfortable silence, which suited them both fine until it was drowned out by the loud excited chatter of the students. As they walked they could just hear a mixture of clapping, jeering and hissing from a few of the students.

They ignored it all with good grace and sat with Cedric and the others, Harry noticed how their table had grown. Hermione was now joined by Seamus and the Weasley twins along Sophie, Alistair and Oliver. Harry also spotted Cho in a sling and Rachelle who gave him a small wave from the other side of Fleur at the other end of the table with few of the other Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students.

Harry did his best to avert his eyes from the French witch. He could see many students could still not keep their mouths from hitting the floor around her.

Gradually as he began to eat he began to feel very warm and he could feel his own odd heavy desire to just look at her. His heart began to beat a little faster as he started feel the dull craving to gaze upon her.

As everyone was already deep in discussion, Harry stole an accusing glance at her, her perfectly carved face revealed nothing. Not even her eyes. She sat eating quietly, her alabaster skin glowing slightly. Draco looked up seeing Harry's scowl.

"Something wrong?" Draco asked, his eyes briefly looking toward Fleur.

"It's nothing." Harry said stiffly still able to feel a faint pull clouding his mind.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Dumbledore stood up silencing the hall as they all finished their deserts.

"Good evening, I hope you are all enjoying your feast, filling yourself with food to equal the knowledge you've taken in this week. First I would like to congratulate those who made it onto the Hogwarts Quidditch team, fresh from the tryouts this afternoon, which were truly spectacular." Harry could see the Headmaster's eyes twinkling at him with a reassuring smile.

A round of applause was issued from the students. "For the rest of the duration of the tournament on Mondays we will have a few additional guests over the remainder of the year." His hand wavered over to the staff table where the five professional quidditch players were sat smiling. "I expect you to treat them with respect and ask you not hassle them too much when they are staying with us, as they are our guests here as much as our foreign friends, so I would hope you make them feel like they are at home again once more within these halls. Just as much as much as you've made the Durmstrang and Bouxbatons feel warm and welcome." Another round of applause escaped from the students of Bouxbatons and Durmstrang who felt well accommodated. The lips of Fleur twitched a little at that, at first she hadn't thought much of Hogwarts or it's students but she had been steadily surprised since her arrival.

"In coalition of this inter-school quidditch tournament as you know there is also to be a duelling tournament and an academic competition between our three schools. Schools can decide the manners of their teams how they see fit; teams will consist of three students. Hogwarts students of fourth years and above may take the entrance exam on general magical knowledge for our academics team on Monday here in the great hall after dinner while try-outs for the duelling team shall also take place within the great hall here after dinner next Saturday."

Hermione bounced excitedly biting her lips and clasping her hands. Out of the corner of his eye Harry also saw Fleur's face flicker with a smile. He noticed the smile fade to a sad look on her face. He looked at his empty plate before feeling an odd pitiful feeling towards the quiet French girl.

After dinner Harry quickly said good night and left the table, feeling guilty about leaving Hermione behind but he would catch up to her later, as at that immediate moment he was sensing something unpleasant approaching. He weaved through a crowd of fifth year Ravenclaws, ducking into an alcove when he thought he was out of sight. He waited there watching the stream of students go about the rest of the evening.

When Harry felt sure that was the last of them he left his alcove but it had hardly been moment before he heard his name faintly being called out accompanied by a dull wanting feeling for him to turn around. Harry did his best to ignore it, but the feeling fought harder as his name grew louder in his ears, no longer able to tell if it was in his head or in his ears.

Fleur was growing more frustrated. Something that was building up over the past week, she could barely look at him through dinner and he had constantly been on her mind. Now she was trying to take the initiative and he was outright ignoring her. She couldn't help but let her temper take over her.

"Will you look at me?!" He felt the full force of her aura crash into his back, it was warm, like the scolding of the sun in unbearable heat.

"Not everyone wants look at you, you know." His voice was dead, exhausted. His head didn't turn to face her.

"I was 'oping we could 'ave words." Fleur said stiffly. Though she was happy he had finally acknowledged her presence.

"Is that what was happening at dinner? You trying to get my attention so we can 'talk'? I could feel that _pull_ of yours on me all dinner."

Fleur's eyes widened in horror, she hadn't been paying attention. Instead she had been focused on one thing. She realised lost a grip on her allure invisible and burning, her anger and frustration made it worse. She had lost control.

"Why me? For once no one else seemed affected by it." Harry said angrily finally turned to face her, he immediately regretted it. He was being out of order and he realised it when he saw the upset on her face, he was hurting her.

"I just told you- eurgh. _Merde_, ça ne fait rien, zis eez pointless." She said to herself flustered, taken a back. Fleur took a deep breath, trying to settle the burning energy from the air around her. She noticed that he hesitated upon seeing her hold back.

"What is it you want from me? What is your problem?"

"You are my problem, non- what I want to say-" She immediately regretted the tumbling incoherent mess that had escaped her mouth. She cursed the language barrier between them_. _She had made a mess of everything but Fleur was determined to set things right. She felt that they should be able to understand each other.

"Again with this stupid competitiveness. I've told you, I've told everyone. I don't care. I'll be happy to get out alive much less win the bloody thing." He looked down to his feet and then up again meeting her eyes, she faltered at piercing green. "I'm sorry; this tournament -obviously means a lot to you. It's not my intention to stand in the way of something that you want."

Harry began to turn away. He had no idea how he had gotten it all wrong, how he had gotten her all wrong.

Fleur in her attempt at keeping him from walking away from her reached for his hand. It was ice cold. She felt a jolt of excitement run through her leaving her hand numb. Harry jumped back at the contact and eyed the French with shock.

"What was zat?" she demanded.

"You mean that wasn't you?" Harry looked at his hand, the having momentarily lost all feeling from it. Harry took a step back, backing away from the French witch who shook her head. Harry saw she looked frightened. Before he could say another word she turned away from him disappearing from view.

"Fuck." Harry said under his breath when he came to his senses and realised he should have gone after her.

He kicked the wall in frustration causing two girls who just happened to pass by the jump and dash away from him.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking down the familiar stairs away from the hospital wing when he heard the flapping of wings. Spinning on his heels he turned to see what it was. However there was nothing down the endless corridor behind him.<p>

Tentatively he continued walking.

With careful steps he could still hear the beating of feathers hitting the air. Harry curious as to where it could come from peered out of the window out towards the black lake. He could no longer ignore the beating of the wings now, he turned again frustrated. It was like a drumming in his head, louder, louder and louder to the point he thought it to be unbearable.

Unexpectedly a magnificent bird flew in through the window and perched on his arm. The bird was large and beautiful, with a purity to rival the likes of phoenixes.

It was clearly a bird of prey, sharps golden talons and a curved blade like beak. Its plumage was what fascinated harry though, pearl white, glowing, radiating a warmth though Harry like the embers of a fire. He observed the creature carefully noticing how much more beautiful it was than anything he had seen before, shamefully even more so than Hedwig. It was large and slender he could see it was strong with powerful sharp razor talons, its luminescent wings spanning a formidable breadth.

It gazed up at him, with a look of affection in its yellow eyes. It rest it's head on his shoulder as he chuckled at his new friend.

"And what should I call you?" he asked with respect towards the noble creature. Who had now taken to posing proudly with grandeur, its wingspan spread fanning out perfect white feathers. It almost purred at him, nipping his fingers playfully as he stared into it eyes once more.

It was a while before he even felt the pain, the ache in his bones, muscles weakening, saliva was pouring into his mouth thick and tasteless. Bile rose to the top of his throat but made no threat to take any further action against his will; his stomach was plummeting from a thousand feet leaving him immobile, should he move he was certain he'd fall straight through the earth.

He looked the bird again. It had now turned viscous snapping at his chest. Twisting his arms it looked fevered and rabid its pearly white sheen turning grey, unctuous and tainted. It looked like it was in as much pain as him, black oily tears welling in those yellow eyes. Harry doubled over in pain now a cold growing over him. His senses failing slightly, his vision falling in and out of focus.

He tried to stable himself with one hand but collapsed onto the stone floor. He was panicking now that warm feeling went stale and heavy, freezing his insides. Fear gripped him and began to squeeze. He vomited, gagging, coughing and spluttering blood onto the floor. He tried to cry for help but no sound escaped him, his lungs feeling like they were being crushed.

His heart raced, and he realised how much he didn't want to die, and the worst of his thoughts was he couldn't help the groaning bird beside him, he couldn't comfort the creature. Then the same black oil burned as it began to make its way crawling out of his intestines, through and up his throat; he gagged again hunched over convulsing from the disgusting taste in his mouth, like metal and the rotting of newly burnt flesh, he let it pour from his mouth, he couldn't stop it, he wanted it out.

He saw beside him the pooling repulsive substance forming and taking shape, thinning, elongating, and bubbling. The pain was unbearable, he could only lie there, continuously convulsing unable to choke, he watched as the black oil made itself into a snake, he watched its triangular hissing head take form, it continued to grow escaping out of him. He tried to scream but only tears came. Harry could only watch as the large snake continued to slowly slink out of him he felt it writhing inside as it coiled around in his limp near lifeless body...

* * *

><p><em>An- relatively short chapter for me this was originally supposed to within chapter 2 but that'd make the word count for it unnecessarily long and it fitted better ending it with Daphne's intro and here with Fleur digging herself a deeper hole, dw she'll get out of it soon enough but not everything will be peachy, some people don't like her, well im sorry to hear that but tough. i like to think im trying to write more canon Fleur, not that likeable at first with her haughty personality and slight superiority complex because that means character development later and i love character development.<em>

_New AN - Ive been getting a few messages about this chapter with the confusing happenings at the end, questions like 'is that the horocrux leaving his body?'  
>It could be, it might not be. either way that old piece of soul stuck in his head will remain for some times. Alas the answer is boringly simple and is answered in the next chapter. As to whether it is relevant...well.. maybe not right now exactly... but i'm in this for the long game.<em>


	4. Chapter 4: A Lesson in Politics

_Disclaimer - i own nothing, this is a work of fanfiction based on J.K Rowlings book series._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 – A Lesson in Politics<span>

When Harry woke up he expected to find himself choking again. The image of the bird, the sick feeling of suffocating and the black snake were all still felt fresh in his mind. It had just been another nightmare he had told himself. Twisted as it was he was relieved it hadn't been about _him,_ Wormtail and that house. Instead it was just a bad dream that left him writhing in a cold sweat without the gripping sense of fear and a searing pain in his scar for another night. Glad that when he woke up the only screams were that of the wind rattling Gryffindor tower.

The chill of autumn had now descended upon the castle with severity, with rain lashing the students and thunder rolling across the hills and over the castle. The turn of violent weather resulted in many of the delegations choosing to remain in their carriage amongst themselves rather than face the grim British weather. There was no argument that the students of Beauxbatons received the worst of it. The November rain quickly soaked those without an adequate water repellent charm, whereas the Durmstrang's students fared better with their heavy cloaks as they bravely ventured outside.

On the Saturday morning when the heavy rain first started, an announcement appeared on the noticeboard in the common room informing the school of the upcoming Hogsmeade trip the following weekend. Relieved at the opportunity to get out of the castle Harry and Hermione resigned themselves to a secluded classroom and filled their weekend tackling their various homework assignments.

Hermione was ever the slave driver but Harry was thankful for it in the end, welcoming the distraction in good spirit. The class room was located on the sixth floor at the very end of the eastern corridor where it remained mostly undiscovered by students. Harry was amused to find that for some unbeknownst reason the class room was filled with oddly assorted cushions of every various sizes, shapes and patterns. Harry wasn't going to complain for they were all pleasantly comfortable to sit on. Harry was sure Hermione had chosen this classroom simply for the cushions, making it a more comfortable study area.

Their weekend came to a rather sudden close on Sunday as they finished their homework for all their other subjects, mastered summoning charms on the cushions and began to work on their duelling basics. They had compiled a long list of spells to master that they could put to use for Moody's next lesson; Harry had already started to configure different uses for charms and transfiguration that he could put into practice.

Harry and Hermione quickly understood that the basics of duelling came down to several core principles.

"Wizards entering in a duel are normally well acquainted with act of finishing." Hermione stated reading from a book she had hunted down in the library. Harry nodded along, already familiar with the simple and straight forward concept.

"Strike the opponent using a spell to neutralise them as quickly and effectively as possible. Finishing spells include _expelliarmus _and _stupefy_ as elementary options, these are widely accepted in most duelling competitions. As for duels in unregulated and mortal situations you needed to be prepared for an assault of cutting hexes, dark curses and the use of Unforgivables. This requires you to have a strong and wide range of defences at your disposal." Harry repeated the section from across the room lounging on a bed of pillows and cushions. "If duellists are equally matched and fast striking with finishers fails, charms and transfiguration become as equally important. Illusionary magic, conjuration, summoning and transmutation serve the same purpose; they become essential when it comes to distraction, countering and assault as all can be utilized for both offence and defence depending on the caster and how the duellists employ their collection of spells." Harry finished the passage barely reading from the text anymore.

"Which is why it is important to quickly recognise when a duel stops just being just a battle of speed and power but of intelligence and creativity. " Hermione added happily. "So, we have looked at intermediary preparation and casting stances and the basics. So why don't we give it a go?"

"You want to duel now?" Harry looked up at Hermione who looked completely serious.

"Yes now, we might as well try and get ahead right?"

They stood ten meters apart, wands raised in the stances Moody had shown them. From the start Hermione had more spells at her disposal but Harry thanks to his years of quidditch made an exceptionally difficult target to hit managing to dodge and side step most of Hermione's attacks. Holding his own as he was a fast caster himself, both of them were barely muttering their incantations when Hermione found herself with several stunners bombarding her shield before it ruptured and she was hit with a full body bind.

In their next bout she decided to try to branch out with some transfiguration but turning a cushion into a large lazy tom cat, rather than a large lion to attack Harry, wasn't what she had in mind. After a few matches Hermione sadly came to the conclusion that in a duel it came down to much more than just spell knowledge, speed, accuracy and dodging were going have to be her main points to practice on.

Harry swore that come Thursday he'd pay Hermione back for the tail-growing hex she managed to land on him, leaving him with the long black furry appendage of a canine. He wasn't impressed when she told him sit and roll over at dinner whenever he asked her to pass him something. Luckily she knew to stay quiet and not reveal what she was talking about to the twins. But Harry was sure they were now under the impression that they had some form of inappropriate master and pet relationship. After they went over some Arithmancy in the common room and she caught him yawning Harry even accidentally growled, much to his embarrassment.

"Snuffles will be so proud he'll be rolling with laughter." She commented stifling a laugh before announcing they should call it a night.

The next morning Harry was waiting as the painting of the fat lady swung open, half expecting to see the wild curls of his best friend. His face fell as he saw the tall lanky red headed boy. Ron froze, his expressionless face giving none of his thoughts away. His mouth seemed to be trying to move, but it only fumbled half agape.

"Whatever it is you have to say Ron, you can say it." Harry assured him calmly.

"Well done. For - you know- getting on the quidditch team. You - you deserve it." Ron grumbled with some difficulty. His face looked pained and his voice was uncertain.

Before Harry could reply Ron had already turned and began to trudge down the stairs. Harry watched bemused. _It had to be quidditch that made him break his silence didn't it?_

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked brightly suddenly appearing and startling Harry.

"That was because of you?"

"I just gave him a little nudge." She smiled impishly with an innocent shrug.

"It went fine, don't shove him too hard, he might break you know." Harry smiled, of course Hermione couldn't help but meddle a little, it was her nature to act on what she thought was right he supposed. Though that often led to prying and her tendency to become bossy but her heart was always in the right place.

As much as Harry would have liked it, Ron couldn't simply be pushed back to his side. Not with his overwhelming shadow stirring jealousy, and not when he had to share the spot light with Draco. There was too much bad blood for him to forgive. Even if it wasn't water under the bridge, Harry and Draco's shaky alliance was something Hermione could understand even if she didn't like it. There was no way Ron would be equally accepting.

They entered the great hall seeing the youngest Weasley son already sat down and piling his plate with his usual helpings of sausages and eggs. Harry felt a little lighter after their strained interaction. Even if it had only been a few words it was a start at least.

Once again it seemed common place that the fifth table had more students joining it, at the end with Angelina were the twins, who all nodded at Harry. Joined next to them was Katie and Seamus, Cedric sat opposite yawning into his cereal bowl, beside him Oliver with his grin already switched on was teasing Sophie about her bed hair that she hadn't had time to brush out. He thought to himself how natural the three of them looked he had gathered that the sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were already good friends.

"Where's Alistair this morning?" Harry asked taking his seat between Seamus and Hermione, Draco hadn't shown up yet.

"Keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff table, he takes his prefect duties far too seriously. Good for us cause he can be such a grouch in the morning." Oliver answered as Sophie rolled her eyes at him. Harry had quickly grown fond of his new quidditch teammates, they were relaxed, carefree and it was infectious.

"Morning everyone." Harry looked up to see Cho take a seat next to Hermione.

It was an odd feeling, the lightness on the table, it was freeing almost. On the Gryffindor table everyone had their own groups huddle together in years. They talked and laughed but it had felt confined. Harry couldn't tell if it was the mixture of houses that was the cause of the chaotically cheerful nature of the table. He sensed that they all breathed easier being able to sit with friends and not have to deal with the stares of the house table. No one ever stopped you from sitting at a different table, yet the houses would treat it like betrayal and it would soon become awkward if anyone broke the unwritten rule. The fifth table was easy and bright and in Harry's opinion was growing to be an overwhelming success.

"So are you ready for your first Arithmancy Lesson?" Hermione asked.

"As I'll ever be." Harry replied and scooped a mouth full of porridge into his mouth

"Don't give me that, you'll do fine." Hermione said.

"You're starting Arithmancy? Bit late isn't it? You'll be so far behind." Cho asked him rather curious.

"It's not like I can fail the end of year exams, don't have to do them, so why not? It is the perfect way to get out of divination."

"You don't have to take the end of year exams?" Sophie's ears picked up and she looked rather shocked, but then she was a Ravenclaw after all.

"Tournament makes us exempt." Cedric said smiling though he wouldn't be starting his N.E.W.T's for another year anyway.

"That it does." Harry agreed.

In a good mood Harry, Hermione and Seamus picked up their bags and left the table. As they approached the entrance hall Harry stopped at the sight of Viktor Krum stood in the archway, his dark eyes studying him carefully.

"Harry Potter." He said as the Gryffindor champion drew close. Harry stood in shock, for this was the first time the Bulgarian seeker had even acknowledged him.

"I'll be on my way to herbology, Harry." Hermione said in a small voice ducking away quickly before he could utter a word, Seamus following behind with a smirk, giving Harry a punch on the arm.

"Um Hello." Harry said a little star struck. He could feel a lump in his throat, secretly glad he could feel his throat slightly constricted or else he may have started rambling on about how they were supposed to start growing freshwater viridiphyta in today's lesson. Viktor's eyes briefly flickered to the departing Hermione before snapping back to Harry.

"I had vanted to speak vords vith you. I have heard dat you vill be playing as seeker in da tournament," Harry nodded slowly. "it is said by many here dat you play very vell. Dat like me you are - how you say er… a prodigy. I hope vor a good game."

"I - yeah, me too." Harry said nervously, enthusiastically shaking Viktor's hand.

"Vat kind of broom do you fly?"

"I got a firebolt just last Christmas." Harry grinned.

"Ha! Very good, equal flying den as dey say."

"I don't know- you are a professional, and I'm well... I'm a bit intimidated if I'm honest." Harry gave a short laugh.

"I just like to play and I play vell…" Viktor shrugged "den one day, scout takes me out of school, asks me to train vith junior team, after six months, den I am seventeen and boom -national team vor vorld cup, suddenly photos everywhere, everything goes crazy. I think you know vat I feel yes?"

Harry knew exactly what he meant, remembering his first day in Diagon ally when he shook nearly every wizard's hand in the leaky cauldron.

"You should know I vill not be going easy on you. Stay alive for until da match okay?" Viktor grinned, despite his earlier outward surly appearance Harry couldn't help but find Viktor to be rather friendly.

"You can bet on it and I won't be going easy on you either." Harry said a little more courageously to the world class seeker.

Viktor laughed at this. "I vill see you around, Harry Potter."

Harry watched in amazement as the quidditch star walked on, however he was rudely interrupted by someone shoving past him. Harry once more saw the flash of red hair and the slouching stature of Ron, taking to the courtyard through the rain.

_Fuck. _Just when he thought they had made some progress he thought. Grudgingly he marched out and made his way to the greenhouses

He had to sit through herbology in the glare of Ron's rather sour and churlish disposition. Ironically it looked like he was doing a very good impression of Krum's surly self by some strange quirk. Harry sighed with disappointment, even the Hufflepuff students had mostly stopped scowling directly at him. Though many had begun to wear the condemning badges many Slytherin students were handing out in a move to publically disassociate Draco from the house, sadly many Gryffindors such as Pavarti and Lavander were wearing them too.

The badges didn't bother Harry too much though. They were nothing more than warning sign of who needed to be avoided, which he saw as a favour more than anything. It wasn't that he was becoming callous or apathetic but when faced with hostility Harry lost all interest in such things, in some parts it was even laughable.

Harry had found Care for Magical creatures had become a rather alien class since the incident with the goblet. Although no one listened, Pansy would make all the biting comments Draco used to. It would have appeared she had taken over the reins of control he had on Crabbe and Goyle as they, Millicent and Sally-Anne had formed their own little group, invisibly dividing the Slytherin students.

This week though Seamus had decided to join Hermione and Harry in their group so Ron could work with Dean and Neville. Stranger still, Seamus dragged Draco along with him much to Hermione displeasure. Harry cast Draco an odd look to which he shrugged looking rather confused, no one said a word. Although when he saw the souring look on Parkinson's face Harry's mood did improve slightly.

Thankfully that grim Monday morning, Hagrid's lesson was a brief reprieve from their side project of raising Blast Ended-Skrewts.

"Today we'll be havin' a lesson on Orthrus." Hagrid had told them as they walked beside the still waters of the lake, the great ship of Durmstrang floating upon it. The bank was muddy and many students complained about the walk. Yet the closer they drew to the place where the lake and the forbidden forest met, the less vocal they became.

When they stopped Hagrid introduced the class to a group of two headed canine creatures. The class collectively flinched at the loud barks when one came bounding up to Hagrid with great speed.

"I didn't realise Fluffy had a little brother." Hermione whispered to him making him grin.

Harry could see they clearly belong to the same family as the Cerberus, the only the difference being the Orthrus had the appearance of a two-headed horse sized Doberman.

"Should we call him Marshmellow?" Harry muttered back, making her supress her laugh into a very serious cough.

"Harry! Snuffles, Marshmellow and Fluffy, what a family they'd make!" Hermione whispered to him trying not giggle. It was ironic in their minds, 'Snuffles' having one head and being rather large for a dog, Marshmellow the Orthrus being larger and the gigantic Fluffy was the largest still and had three heads.

They did a poor job of hiding their amusement and received a few odd and rather annoyed looks from the class. Harry looked over to Ron who had gone a little pale. Then many student balked as Hagrid threw the creatures large steaks of raw meat that they snapped up in seconds.

If Hagrid could have planned the lesson his way they'd probably be just stood idly watching the pack of Orthrus for several hours. As it was, the curriculum did demand some written work. So Harry and Seamus began to sketch the creature for their Beastiaries while Hermione listened to Hagrid and provided them with the notes they needed for their commentaries while Draco tried to stand a distance away from them and find Durmstrangs ship far more interesting than it actually was.

"Now mainly they only hunt deer an' the like, which we got plenty of in the forest. These wild ones though can be trained a bi' but are better of left alone. So long as they're not hungry they're friendly enough. Now can anyone guess what a fully trained house Orthrus migh' be used for?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione's hands flew up at the same time, but smiling Hagrid ignored all the three of them.

"Davis, go ahead." Hagrid said, happy for another volunteer to answer.

"In most cases they are used as guard dogs, but not just for property. If properly trained they protect treasure very well, not only in guarding its custody fiercely but if stolen their keen sense of smell makes them excellent trackers so thieves need to escape quickly if not immediately as they literally hunt them and _subdue_ them."

Harry's eyes glanced to the girl stood at the back of class. He immediately wished he hadn't. It was nothing to do with Tracy herself, they had very little to do with each other but next to the freckled auburn haired witch sat the one girl he had tried to keep out of his mind, which had done with relative success.

"Very good ten points to Slytherin."

Before Harry could look away her grey eyes met his.

Daphne Greengrass unnerved Harry. She had crept up from out of nowhere and after their strange encounter he had been left less sure and more wanting. If her personality wasn't unsettling enough, she had seen the map and the cloak and had a map of her own, granted she had trapped him with little choice in the matter. He put that down to the Slytherin cunning he had heard so much about. He didn't like that knowledge in the hands of an unknown like her, much less a Slytherin with seemingly more than half a brain. His only comforting thought in that regard was that at least she wasn't wearing a badge, none of her circle were, which made him even more suspicious of her.

Daphne was already meeting his gaze once more and while she wasn't smiling but she wasn't unsmiling either. She was downright perplexing.

He wondered how no one had truly noticed how pretty she was. He vaguely remembered Seamus and Dean mentioning it but not being very flattering, but the way they went on about some other girls - it left him surprised. Then again she was the only Slytherin they cared to mention so maybe that was a compliment in itself. Pansy and Tracy were both pretty, more than Lavender was and Seamus had nothing but praise for that girl's recent development.

Even though Daphne appeared quiet and unassuming, she was by far the comeliest in the year. He supposed it could be of how immaculate she presented herself, her tie was neat, skirt smooth, there wasn't a line out of place. Even her hair, falling perfectly straight past her shoulders, sat beneath a headband as if it were a crown, appeared unchanged by the wind. How odd it was she was so overlooked but now she was eclipsing everything in his view.

"Harry, are you alright?" Seamus asked, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What? yeah sorry- I just spaced out for a sec." Harry set his eyes back on Hagrid praying that his cheeked didn't flush red as Hermione eyed him carefully.

"Now followin' on from what Tracy said, where can you most likely find an Orthrus in London?" Hagrid asked swaying slightly, there was a long moment before anyone put up their hand. "Ah Greengrass, is it?"

"Gringrotts Bank, Professor. In records storage and the first and second level vaults." Her voice was soft spoken and polite.

"Good answer, another ten points for Slytherin. Unfortunately there are wizards out there who breed 'em for underground fightin' and races, seem to forget tha' they're just big ol' dogs really. Now who thinks they can pet 'em? Now you'll be needin' two of you 'cause sometimes the other head gets a bit jealous at times."

Harry looked around and found most of his classmates staring at him or trying to avoid doing just that. Harry sighed with a hollow laugh and stood up. He was beginning to believe he was the only one in care of magical creatures who actually enjoyed working with the creatures; after all befriending Buckbeak had been a valuable experience and not something he'd soon forget. Then again he didn't have very fond memories of flobberworms.

"Anyone else want to give me a hand?" Harry asked shortly, he knew Hermione was more of a cat person so he could hardly blame her for her aversion of dogs. From the back could see Daphne looking at him, although her face remained illegible.

"Here, I'll give it a go Harry." Neville stood up, with a rather determined look on his face. Harry nodded in appreciation. Together the two carefully edged close to the large black dogs.

At first the Orthrus turned rigid, its ears pricked up in alarm at the two approaching boys. Slowly and carefully, maintaining eye contact they reached out to pet the creature. After a tense moment both of its heads grinned and the tail of the Orthrus wagged happily. Reassured and enjoying themselves eventually the pair of Gryffindors sat down with the large creature as it began to nuzzle into their arms and paw them for more attention. Some pairs began to volunteer while other students hung back. Harry gave Hagrid a subtle thumbs up as he beamed at the success of the lesson.

Afterwards Harry and Hermione proceeded to eat lunch at Hagrid's. They sat, with the odd bang of a skrewt in the background of their chatter, filling themselves with tea, sandwiches and the familiar taste of rock cakes.

"I didn't realise we had wild Orthrus in the Forrest Hagrid, I read that they were endangered." Hermione said impressed.

"Oh yeah, they only come ter the edge of the lake for a little water, thought it'd be a special treat for yeh. Black lake is their only source of fresh water for 'em especially after a heavy rain. Gets pretty boggy in their usual spots and the mud can swallow 'em up whole." Hagrid said sadly scratching his beard.

"That's awful." Harry said.

"I've had ter pull a few out in my time; s'what got me their pack's trust."

"What other creatures are there Hagrid?" Hermione asked

"No one knows for sure, but we got plenty in there, wolves and barghests, course y'know Aragog's brood, you've met the herd. Then there are the unicorns - I have a lesson planned for them later in the year which you'll like."

"That should be a good lesson, I can already hear Pavarti and Lavander just squealing in delight ." Harry smiled at Hermione who playfully shoved him.

"Go' threstrals, we'll cover them next year. Got some mean but mostly 'armless weaviles and then the varg pack." Hagrid said with a grimace at the end. Harry gave him a curious look. "They only live in the deepest part of the forest, where no daylight gets through. Terrifyin' things them, chill me righ' to the bone, only come close once an' hope I never do again an' that's saying somethin'. Red eyes like fire they got and fur black as coals, can take the leg of a man clean off. Nasty creatures them, best left well alone." Hagrid said darkly.

Harry couldn't believe the half-giant who was so keen to keep a pet dragon could have any trace of fear in his voice, but the way he just spoke touched Harry with a tremor of dread. As he tried to imagine a beast so frightening it put Hagrid on edge, Harry almost lost track of Hagrid talking.

"Forbidden forest is something' of natural sanctuary, always has been an' hopefully always will be. Got enough habitat for everything, though tha's because it's enchanted..."

"It's enchanted?" Hermione asked entranced, Harry smiled seeing her eyes widened in wonder. Harry couldn't help a lopsided smile, of course it had to an enchanted forest, and he supposed there was a grain of truth in some muggle legends after all.

"Mm like with a lot of wizardin' things, gets bigger as you go deeper. Wasn't until 1800's they stop callin' it the enchanted forest. A few students kept disappearin' every year from goin' too deep - so they started callin' it the forbidden forrest and made it just tha'. Not tha' it applies to you much - though you seem to handle yourselves well, need sharp wits in tha' forest I've always said - especially now." Hagrid realised once again he had rambled on a second too long. Harry didn't say anything but caught Hagrid's eye as he tried to look away nervously. "So how's Beaky, you had news about 'im lately?"

"He's very happy at the moment, he just had a nice holiday touring the skies of Tuscany getting plenty of air under his wings." Harry said rather brightly.

"So Hagrid, what's new in the forest?" Hermione then asked, not missing an opportunity for more information.

"Can't tell you tha' right now; Dumbledore said explicitly not to tell yeh."

"Ah, orders from above then." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing though Hagrid..." Harry was of the same mind as Hermione, guessing that any recent changes were likely involved with the tournament.

"Wouldn't want us meddling in things we ought not to be meddling in." Harry jibed, feeling a little guilty. Hagrid looked at him surprised at his own words from being used against him now.

"Alrigh', you come around Saturday ten o'clock jus' makes sure you're wearing your cloak and you aren't seen."

"Ah, a good old trip to the forbidden forest then." Harry said with quiet sarcasm.

"It not somethin' to be jokin' about." Hagrid stiffened as he poured more tea.

"So you really can't just say? I was trying for a year without ending up in there but you just had to ruin the fun of safe and cosy evening in didn't you?" Harry smiled wryly.

"You wanted to know you cheeky beggar, you're becomin' more like your dad with every day I swear Harry."

"I heard from professor Sinestra he was devilishly handsome in his youth. No clues as to why we are going then?" He asked but Hagrid was adamantly remaining tight lipped.

"I best leave it a surprise." The half-giant muttered.

"You're cruel Hagrid." Harry said with a half-smile. He was still wary of the forest and he felt bad for pushing Hagrids buttons. However the tournament was his priority and if Hagrid was half willing to help he'd take it.

"You'll be thankin' me later believe me." Hagrid gave a grimace

"Alright I believe you, I'll owe you one." Harry said giving fang some cake.

After their lunch with Hagrid, Harry and Hermione proceeded to Arthimancy with Professor Vector where Harry was to have his first lesson.

Thankfully she did not make much of a deal of his presence as he slid into his chair at the back with Hermione. The lesson itself wasn't bad, not with Hermione taking her time to explain the subject areas and concepts they hadn't covered yet. The lesson flew by without much consequence and the Ravenclaw students did an excellent job of ignoring him.

They sat down at the fifth table, greeted by Cedric and Draco, followed by smiles and waves from Sophie, Cho, Oliver, Seamus and Alistair who simply nodded, sat on Cho's other side again was Rachelle and Fleur who were murmuring to themselves in French. Fleur' eyes fell on Harry and she quickly looked away with lingering thoughts about their last encounter.

As Harry and the team's excitement for their first quidditch practice grew Hermione's anxiety about the Academics exam became more obvious. She sat down stiffly, her knuckles turned white as they were fixed upon her knees. She could barely look up from her untouched plate as she chewed on her lip.

"Come on Hermione what do you always make me do before a game?" Harry tried to encourage her.

"Toast." She squeaked so inaudible most of the table missed it. Ignoring the titters of Oliver and Seamus, Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes 'Mione you make me do toast. So eat something, this is just your pre-game jitters you'll feel better if you have some food." He tried to coax her.

"You'll do great Hermione, you're the smartest witch in our year, maybe even the school. You'll do brilliantly." Seamus cheered her on with a grin.

"I don't know about that." Hermione gave a small chuckle at the praise. Reluctantly Hermione began picking at her food and Harry grinned in his small victory.

"Really what have you got to be afraid of?" Harry nudged her lightly with her elbow.

"Well, _realistically_ giving a weekends notice is a little demanding." She admitted "It said general knowledge, and other than our subjects here- I mean, I wouldn't even know where to begin. There is so much I don't know but I bet there'll be some traditional outdated tripe on there and I just know I'll miss so many marks because of it."

Harry watched her ramble on nervously explaining her fears, she had appeared so ecstatic when the announcement came.

"Not like you Granger. Maybe you should've looked up a thing or two about our traditions, learn something and try to understand us a bit better." Draco muttered.

Hermione glared at him. "What - like the best ways to traumatize muggles and then erase their memories? Mistreating house elves?"

Draco opened his mouth for a second he was about to say something then he promptly closed it giving her a dark look while shifting guiltily.

"I think Draco was referring to the structure of our culture, which mainly revolves around wizarding families. You might think them old fashioned but much of society still places high value on our customs and with it pride in their family ancestry." Cedric said although he didn't completely agree with it.

Cedric thought to himself that even though he was considered a pureblood, despite a couple of generations of half-bloods marrying into the line, that most of their customs and way of life rather straight forward albeit often self-serving, out-dated and prejudiced against muggles. Fortunately he was of a branch of the Bones family, and his cousins uncles and aunts were all of the better natured pureblood wizarding population.

"It stems from the witch hunts really. They nearly wiped us out, and it caused strong fear of anything muggle for a long time- even now I suppose, fear breeds hate you know?" Cho said. Everyone ignored Draco's scoff, like he'd ever admit to being afraid of muggles.

"Eventually we managed to live side by side without alerting them to our existence but ever since then it has been about the preservation of wizard kind." Cedric tried to clarify.

"This is also why we are so backwards. History of Magic doesn't really teach you anything useful about our history, except not to piss of goblins. I've always said I think there should be subject alternative to Muggle Studies but about wizarding culture and traditions for muggleborns, it's only fair." Alistair said grimly, everyone stared at the normally quiet and sullen Hufflepuff prefect.

"They could but muggleborns are sometimes overwhelmed when we get into Hogwarts. But there should be something in place to help integrate them into society." Sophie agreed.

"That's the opposite of what they want." Draco said, those sat on the fifth table turned to him. "Listen closely because I'll only say this once." For a moment he looked uncertain, he glanced behind his back towards the Slytherin table and everyone subconsciously drew in a little closer. "The pureblood agenda has indoctrinated much of the ministry. It tries to make… muggleborns feel alienated so they turn their back on the wizarding world. It hates change. Although it seems like the logical thing to do, the ministry won't want to just hand out information on how it operates. There is some educational decree from the board of governors, so it won't happen here or any off the less prestigious schools either like Merlin Academy or Cardiff Institute."

Harry blinked in surprise, he hadn't been aware of any other magical schools; he had always assumed Hogwarts was the only one in Britain.

"He is right, the ministry wouldn't allow it, similar to the muggle government. They like to keep as many people in the dark about how things work and how bad things are for muggleborns, especially when it comes to politics and ministry jobs. They don't want people to understand how little power or value in society they have unless they are pureblood." Cho said quietly.

"That is utter bullshit." Harry said angrily. "So if Hermione gets twelve Os in her OWLs. she can't get a decent job because she is muggleborn?" Harry growled.

"It's unfair and bigoted yes. No one can argue with you there." Cedric continued as Harry glared at Draco. "But unless you hold enough sway in the ministry or Wizingamot not a lot can be done."

Harry noticed the others had become very interested in their conversation.

"Sounds about right though, compared to muggles, so it's full of conservative right-wing oppression?" Hermione asked.

"In a nutshell." Sophie noted joining in.

"It can't all be bad can it?" Harry asked.

"There is the ICW who first cited the statute of secrecy." Cho chimed her voice rather hopeful "It's basically the global union of the ministries of magic around the world. They pass international laws and legislations to regulate Wizards and Muggles, their big on safety bills. Luckily we have Dumbledore as Chief Mugwump, Merlin knows how much our ministry would fuck up trying to get their bills passed globally. Fleur probably knows a bit." Cho gave the French girl a look.

"You do?" Harry asked curiously, momentarily forgetting about how their last encounter ended.

"Oui, _m__a pére_- my fazzer- 'e holds a zeat, 'e just passed ze bill to illegalise troll and giant slaying. Ze process waz slow, eet took two years to pass." Fleur stuttered as she looked up to meet his eyes. Her usual air of loftiness was gone. She nearly smiled involuntarily when she saw his face wasn't even a little contorted with anger. "Zey are also ze ones who stood ze dark wizard Grindewald on trial for 'is war crimes - nearly breaking ze statute of secrecy beyond repair. Despite ze world calling for 'is blood, many in Europe who were in ze war wanting him executed, instead zey sentenced 'im to life in Nurmengrad. Zat waz because eet waz a worldwide issue, zey can't do much about national laws so long as eet doesn't affect ze mundane world." She said more confidently.

"ICW is still more liberal and makes decent enough laws, but that's only because representatives are voted by their country's ministry. Whereas our ministry's Wizengamot is another matter." Alistair stated.

"So what is the Wizengamot and how does that fit in with the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Just a restructured version of the original wizard's council - but suited to the ministry, so more corrupt." Cedric said darkly.

"That explains why my last chat with Fudge didn't leave me with much optimism for bright and shiny future." Harry noted in a dry voice.

"The Wizengamot decides what laws and legislations are passed so long as it is with the bounds of the ICW and oversee all serious trials along with all the other bureaucracy crap." Sophie added as she tied her hair into a ribbon.

"It used to be that the heads of fifty wizarding clans of Great Britain or houses as we call them now. Past few centuries though it's become a mixture between ministry officials and heads of all the old houses, presided over by the minister, his undersecretary and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Cedric explained.

Their chat had been enlightening to say the least and Harry knew Hermione would broach the subject again first chance she got after she did some research. He felt really sorry for her, he had no desire to work in the ministry, though he had flirted with the thought of being an Auror. Moody was crazy but it seemed a rather cool and a worthwhile profession to be in. But then he also liked the thought of signing to a quidditch team after school if he could, especially if Cedric's suspicions about scouts attending were to be believed. It saddened him that Hermione was too bright not to have a promising future, she was already petitioning Elf Rights and she wasn't even out of school yet but sooner or later she would be hindered by something just because of blood status. Though if anyone would find away around it and make a difference he would bet on it being Hermione.

As they all rose as their empty plates vanished knowing it was time to leave and let the teachers prepare the hall for all those who wanted to join the academics team. Harry, Seamus and the others wished Hermione luck before making their way to Quidditch practice.

In the locker room Harry grinned as he withdrew his new set of quidditch robes. The teams kit was very avante-garde. The undershirt was well padded, with the robe was durable with lightweight breathable fabric that was predominantly black and accented with gold. Enblazened with his house crest on his breast and with gold lettering 'Potter' sat above the number seven on his back.

However as far as practices went, it was abysmal. First they had to take part in muscle building workouts which had the twins cursing Cedric under their breath, sorely comparing his demanding nature to that of Wood's, but Wood had never made them work out so vigorously before. The entirety of the team was worn out by the end before they even sat on a broom.

Then in answer to their cries for mercy, Cedric had them on drills for speed and agility, zig-zagging through air with obstacles to avoid and bludgers flying at them. Just as it started to rain they had team exercises before they were paired off with their individual coaches. Harry could barely even hear Emma's instructions over the rain, he was happy that she kept him and Daphne so busy he didn't have to worry about her keeping his two most guarded secrets.

The evening had given him a lot to think about and he still couldn't get out the idea of his mind. Harry took his head out of his hands and rested his chin on his knuckles as he pondered it. He was sure should he manage to make it out of the school year that surviving being a champion would do him a few favours.

"Malfoy, what are you going to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

It appeared they were the last ones left in the lockers everyone else had left for their common rooms which was why they were probably the most reluctant to leave. The two of them were still treading new ground, though they could actually tolerate each other now. It was in moments like these they could feel the pressure. When they were with others it was easy to forget about the great unknown that hung above them. The reality that they might not make it through the month suddenly crept up on them, anxiety crawling in their lungs.

Draco paused for a moment, focusing on the mirror in front of him trying to smooth his white hair back.

"I don't know Potter." He answered rather honestly, his voice gruff. "Trade rare artifacts, something to do with alchemy maybe?"

"You're not going to grow up to be your father then?" Harry asked jokingly.

"I fucking hope not." Draco spat looking in his reflection. He let out a deflated sigh. "I'll probably have to dabble in politics when I take his seat as head of house, so I'll have dealings with the ministry. I'll always be rich, people will look to me for influence and bootlicking, especially the purebloods, there's nothing I can do about that. I'll carry on the Malfoy name. I'll just try not to be a dick about it."

"So, you think your father's a dick? I thought you'd changed but nothing that drastic." Harry said lightly.

"Don't you think he is?" Draco rolled his eyes turning to Harry.

"I- well yeah, but he's your father."

In truth Draco hadn't heard from Lucius since his name came out along with Harry's. His mother had told him he was furious, that Draco's actions of conspiring with Harry were shameful that he was filled with nothing with regret and shame. His own father thought he had done it to spite him no doubt. His mother told him he was probably overreacting but not a letter of luck or advice or assurance had come, he had been abandoned.

"He might be my father, don't get me wrong, I lo- looked up to him once. But what I thought about him, everything he tried to make believe, I see how wrong it is now. I hate him for that- but he's still my father... You wouldn't understand." Draco looked down. He was conflicted that much Harry could see.

"No, I wouldn't." Harry shook his head. Draco didn't finch and didn't comment on it, instead he thought on his actions from last year, how childish and how petty he had been. Then in the summer what he did to reveal his father's anger, his true colours.

"I thought he was formidable but all he does is buy people. You probably already thought that. But I grew up as he raised me - his image. I had this fucking… illusion in my head. I used to think people were afraid of him but no he just gives them gold and they do what he wants. That's not power."

"Do you want power?" Harry was surprised with how much he had opened up to him, perhaps it was because they were alone, no one would believe Harry if he shared anything from their talks, but it made Draco more human, Harry was beginning to understand.

"I want to be someone in my own right. Someone actually respected, I think that's powerful."

"That's very… wise." Harry tried not to sound so surprised but he knew he had already failed at that. Instead he nodded finally getting up.

He always knew Draco was just a product of his upbringing, the same way Dudley had emulated Uncle Vernon, he simply hadn't known any different. Harry wondered what it could have been that had turned Draco away from the Malfoy patriarch but knew better than to pry further. It was none of his buisness.

"You asked me what I wanted after Hogwarts. I answered. Now it's your turn." Draco turned to him.

"Y'know a family, a quiet house and not have people gawking at me." Harry replied reflectively, it hadn't been a lie.

"You can say that again Potter." Draco gave a half smile despite himself.

"Y'know a family, a quiet house-" Harry began.

"Don't make me hex you." The Slytherin champion scowled at him. Harry just laughed shaking his head.

"I've been wondering about something else though."

"Don't strain yourself Potter, you have brain damage as it is." Draco said watching him closely before sighing. "Come on then, out with it."

"It's about these badges that have been going around. Some of your house, not that I'm complaining, but they aren't wearing them. You know Zabini, Davis, Nott…Greengrass. I'd have thought…well I don't know to think – I don't know them, I thought you could shed some light on the subject." Harry said.

Draco stood silent for a moment. He had dismissed it rather quickly, Zabini and Nott had been acting strangely, that much he had known.

"I can't say for sure. They tend not follow the Slytherin crowd. If it had been me I'd probably go along with it, loath as I am to admit it- just to get a rise out of you. Zabini and Nott are sort of friends neither care for the school politics from what I gather."

"You're not friends with them?" Though Harry already knew the answer, otherwise Draco wouldn't have needed Crabbe and Goyle for lackeys.

"I've known Theo since we were children, his father and mine, are- well… _they have aligned interests_." Draco said stiffly as it it was painful to say the words. "I thought we were friends, last year things changed - he has his own mind. Like I said he's a proper pureblood, he has his own ideas. Which is more than I can say for Crabbe and Goyle, muscles for brains and bad body odour."

"I thought the body odour was you?" Harry jibed. Draco narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "And the girls?"

"Greengrass probably things herself above such things, has a high opinion of herself, looks down on everything and everyone, if she hears anyone call her ice queen though she gives them a frostbite hex. Probably thought they looked ugly and wouldn't be seen dead wearing one. Davis is halfblood, gets a lot of shit for it in the house. I'd have thought she might wear one to fit in but she's best friends with Greengrass so it's not much of a surprise." Draco shrugged. "Why do you care so much?"

"I just like to keep an eye on who's hostile and who's not."

"Hostile?" Draco looked at him suspiciously. "you think you can make friends with them, get them into your little fan club?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I actually prefer not having a fan club. Thought you could do with some friends, get you away from me."

"Doubtful, I've called Tracy a filthy half-blood a few too many times; Greengrass never liked me much for that. Never liked me much at all from what I can tell, she grew up in the same circles as me and Nott. Its hard to see anything under that mask of hers she has been wearing it longer than I care to remember." Draco grunted.

Draco's description of Daphne didn't go unnoticed by Harry, the word mask stuck out in his mind. It suggested she wasn't what she appeared to be.

When they ventured away from the pitch and stands it was considerably darker, the rain hadn't stopped. Instead it seemed rain harder and both of the unwanted champions had given up trying to accomplish a strong enough water repellent charm. Defeated they allowed themselves to get soaked through on their way back to the castle.

Draco had given Harry something to contemplate concerning the blonde Slytherin girl. Draco having lived in the same house as her had given him more insight than Harry had, but he still couldn't say he trusted her, but the fact Tracy Davis was a halfblood like him and her best friend gotten his attention. He was sure it meant even if she felt superior it was because of something other than blood purity. Even Draco once upon a time had offered to be his friend, regardless of him being a half-blood. However Tracy didn't have the luxury of being internationally famous like he did.

When they reached the courtyard outside the entrance hall Harry looked up and saw someone he hadn't been expecting. Inwardly he groaned. Stood talking with Sophie and Cedric was Fleur. Her eyes flew up and she smiled, her hand came up and rested on Cedric's arm and then he and Sophie left. Harry wondered why she could possibly be smiling.

Draco smirked at him before hurriedly brushing past her leaving him alone with the French champion.

She was far too beautiful he thought. While she looked drenched herself slightly dishevelling her appearance, the soaking silk skirt and blazer of the Beauxbaton's uniform wasn't helping matters. Even if he wasn't overly fond of her he still couldn't help the feeling of his heart leaping out his chest. He knew it was cliche but she looked far too much like an actress from some trashy muggle romance movie stood in the rain waiting for a lover.

Except she was once again waiting to ambush him, he remembered their last encounter all too well, ending with him confused and her running away. That was what he had wanted though, wasn't it? To be left alone, he wasn't sure; he just didn't want her ridiculing him again.

"Are you waiting for me?" Harry asked finally. Fleur nodded slowly, her blue eyes looked at him carefully. "I suppose I could have worse stalkers."

Fleur gave a small smile, a smile that knocked the breath out of him. Harry swallowed, a sharp pain appearing in his throat. They stood there quiet for a long moment, she was wearing her hair up again, accentuating her slender neck. He watched as her silver hair darkened as water hung to the curled tresses that framed her face.

Her bright blue eyes held him in place.

"You wanted me then, here I am - or did you just want to look?" Harry asked, keeping his voice pleasant despite the growing discomfort of the cold.

Fleur shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to say zat I am sorry. For 'ow I 'ave acted towards you."

Harry felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. He was suddenly finding it very hard to breath. Only instead of a sting he was left rather tense and more confused.

"I zink.. how do you say?... we got off on ze wrong foot. I waz rude and zen I wanted to fix zings, but you weren't around - I didn't know 'ow to say to you and I grew… frustrated and zen I lost control of my temper and _allure _and I made zings worse… I should 'ave taken ze time to know you before being a… well, being a bitch." she said finally her eyes falling to the floor in shame as much as it pained her to admit it.

Harry stood in shock for a seconds trying to recuperate, trying to think of something he could say.

"I er.. well." Harry could hardly find his voice.

He hadn't been any better; in fact he had been worse if she had been trying to say this on Friday evening and he had shrugged her off without thinking. No - he had been worse.

"You do not 'ave to say anyzhing. I… just wanted to… make my peace." Fleur grimaced.

"No, it's okay. See -um- last time I… me too. Sorry… I mean. I haven't really been very good company lately." Harry stuttered scratching the make of his head. Fleur gave him a small smile understandingly.

"Good luck in ze task 'Arry." Fleur said gently with a small nod of her head and wave.

Harry watched her still lost for words, his throat was dry and the cold bit him. Yet, all he could suddenly think of was how she said his name. It sounded wonderful. She walked past him and disappeared into the grounds to the drumming of thunder. Blue faded to grey and she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>An - this is still unbeta'd, we're both rather busy so i thought i'd just release it early. i have proof read it several times but i will always miss something so sorry about that if there is anything that stands out horribly and irks you, do tell so i can update changes and not piss off other readers.<em>

_Also taking a step away from Ron bashing. i do enjoy some fics that do it but im ganna try stick a bit more to canon and just have him just a jealous grumpy sod for a bit maybe the whole year, so while he'll take the back seat i won't make him too awful. still he wont appear much in this story. much less after this year anyway._

_as for the fifth table, it may get confusing and i can't be bothered to list everyone everytime so whenever it is meal time assume the usuals will be there, meaning the weasley twins, oliver, sophie, alistair, cedric, seamus, draco, cho, rachelle, and fleur._


	5. Chapter 5: Hexameters

_Dislcaimer: i own nothing, this is a work of fanfiction based of the series of books written by J.K Rowling_

_Quotations and paraphrasing willl occur this chapter._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – Hexameters<span>

Harry was starting to feel the fatigue of a heavy mind. The shock of being named champion had all but worn off now, leaving behind just an ugly fear that crouched over him. It was watching and ready to sink its teeth in and take him. The first task was now less than a week away and Harry had never experienced nerves like these before. His talk about the future with Draco had gone almost entirely forgotten. It was as if his whole life had been leading to this moment, and would end with the first task.

The only silver lining of his dark stormy cloud was the talk he was supposed to have with Sirius after he had been to see Hagrid, in the Gryffindor common room no less. He and Hermione had already gone over how they were going to clear the common room of stragglers that night, unafraid to drop dungbombs if necessary. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Sirius was going to do it, whether he would just fly up to the window on Buckbeak's back and climb through, he'd probably appear from behind somewhere and surprise him. He had made into the castle before when it was guarded, surely he could do it again.

He didn't know how Sirius was going to make him feel better about being forced to perform some form of difficult and complicated piece of magic in front of thousands of people, but maybe he could teach him something useful that could help, although he had made no mention of it in his letter. It almost had him hoping for dementors, at least those he could deal with.

However his life in the castle had once again been turned on his head, it was as if he was not allowed to have any peace. The twins wasted no time in showing him a copy of The Daily Prophet which had his and Draco's interview published with Rita Skeeta's piece on the Tournament. Only it came out as a colourful life story about Harry and a joint obituary for him and Draco on page three. Fleur and Viktor's names had been misspelt and Cedric hadn't been mentioned altogether.

Harry could hardly call it journalism. The obvious dismissal of actual facts painted a tall tale of Harry being a rebellious maverick, with no regard for rules, enjoying the friendship and rivalry of Draco off and on the quidditch pitch. It had been nothing less than pure fabrication. Though that didn't seem to matter much to the rest of the school, those gullible to believe it lapped it up, those who didn't still got a good laugh out of it. The teasing from the Weasely twins was nearly too much to bear which was really the last sense of normality he had.

_'Sorrows of Insurgent Scions: Harry Potter Boy-Who-Lived and Draco Malfoy Heir-to-Riches Rebel'_

It had only been released for four days but every time he thought about it, it made him feel sick with anger. He couldn't remember saying any of those things printed in his life much less in a broom cupboard, and in comparison Draco came off so much easier than he had.

"Laugh it up Malfoy. At least I'm not pawing for the attention of my neglectful father." Harry said bitterly taking the words from the article.

"Whatever, this is golden." Draco smiled mercilessly.

A wave of violent nausea hit Harry. This was Draco enjoying his last enactment of revenge on him.

Harry now apparently cried himself to sleep according to Rita, who had asked around about him, and thanks to Colin Creevy, Hermione was 'his stunningly pretty _muggleborn _girlfriend'. This caused many students to start to direct their attention at her with their invectives and abuse, predominantly the older Slytherin boys.

Hermione handled herself very well much to Harry's admiration as she chose to be above such things.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy Parkinson had gasped the moment she came face-to-face with Hermione after Rita's since the article had appeared. "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

Hermione didn't even dignify her with a response instead she walked on gracefully like she hadn't even heard her.

However Harry was already at tipping point. Try as he might and as much as Hermione told Harry to ignore it, Harry's anger sparked. He had grown up being called worse, but he knew Hermione had been bullied before and we wasn't about to stand by and do nothing. He was tired of doing nothing and couldn't help himself. His ire fuelled him to pull out his wand, like lightning a flash of blue hit Parkinson square in the face.

She stood wide eyed in shock as the effects of his attack took hold. Nasty yellow and green tinged boils sprouted all over her face. It was enough to cause her to run howling down the corridor with her hands in her face. The students stood around were half in fear of Harry and half laughing at Pansy's misfortune.

He hoped that was enough to send out a message to anyone who dared utter another vile word in his or Hermione's direction.

"_Narcissists_" He muttered under his breath with a hollow chuckle.

"Granted, Pansy does spend more time preening herself than actually paying attention to what's going on around her. Still, lashing out will end you up in trouble." Hermione reprimanded him even though she was secretly rather happy about him sticking up for her damning the consequences.

"So worth it. Besides simply finite gets rid of those. It's more likely Madam Pomfrey will give her an earful for missing something so simple. What? She had it coming and we both know it." Harry said while shaking his head at Hermione's disapproving glances.

Harry sighed and followed Hermione into the Ancient Runes studies class room. It was unlike any other classrooms he had been in. There were five walls in the shape of a pentagon, with five alcoves and high arches bowing above them. Tapestries of old hung from the walls, and diagrams of pentagrams with converging lines and strange symbols. Harry stared at them with a mild fascination.

"This is what I was talking about, by the way - the Glyphs." She whispered to him.

Hermione had taught him to recognise them as runic layouts. According to Ancient Runes these were the drawn out for some types of wards and most ancient and pagan rituals, though different cultures all had they're different versions. Like rites were an common practice until the eighteenth centuary it was still useful knowledge for professions like Curse Breakers.

He vaguely remembered her talk about the conversation she had with Bill over the summer. Hermione was in the middle of recounting to him how the ancient magi of Persia and the Ptolemaic dynasty used them to protect their tombs and temples from outsiders when Professor Babbling raised her head and Hermione's voice quickly died down.

The Professor stood behind her desk, a black board behind her. She was a relatively short woman, with her dark hair pinned up into a knotted braid around a single long needle. She peered through her red veil, with pale green eyes that looked straight through Harry. As a woman in her thirties she dressed sharp, and according to Hermione, she had a sharp tongue and sharper mind too.

"Let us welcome our new class member, Harry Potter. Take a seat, everyone open your books to Chapter eight. I trust professor McGonagall has provided you with a copy Mr. Potter-very well. Now don't be afraid to ask questions." Her heavy lidded eyes returning to the register. The way she told him to not be afraid startlingly had the opposite effect.

Harry a little stunned looked up at the rest of the class as she called out names. Hermione gave him a reproached look as she took her seat next to Lilly Moon. He noted the auburn hair of Tracy Davis sat next to Theodore Nott both of them watching him with an intense gaze.

His eyes drifted to the table she indicated to him. Hermione had warned him that he'd be assigned with the student asked to tutor him.

Harry saw the unmoving figure of a girl with pale blonde hair who hadn't bothered to turn her head. Grimacing, he slid into his seat next to her.

"I should have known it'd be you." He muttered despondently.

"There is very good reason for that. Now head down Potter." She responded. Daphne Greengrass' gaze remained forward, refusing to turn to look at him. They sat in silence as Professor Babbling began.

He thankfully wasn't at a complete loss and it wasn't as difficult to follow and as interesting as Harry found the subject, he became increasingly distracted by the presence of the girl next to him. He had thought about how he would next be able to approach Greengrass in hopes to talk to her about what had happened that night in the library. Quidditch hadn't presented much opportunity and he couldn't very well go up to her during any of their other classes now he was sat next to her he could not find the words to bring up the subject. It was like his brain had stopped, simply from her ignoring his existence. It was a rather peculiar feeling that made him want to shudder, instead he refuse to give into that temptation and sat like stone.

Then without warning Harry would hear a hissing in his ear interrupting his thoughts and suddenly Daphne was showing him her notes to copy. Each time he was left tense and rather agitated, unable to predict when she was going to strike next. He noticed though, when she decided he was in need, that Daphne's book was just as crammed as Hermione's was - if not more- only Daphne's notes were far more thorough and extensive.

As it grew closer to the end of class Harry tiredly packed away his books, ink and quill, when Daphne slipped him a note on a scrap of parchment. Harry looked quizzically at the girl who was now packing away her own items. She still kept an imperturbable expression on her face as she avoided looking at him. Harry glanced at her perfect handwriting, long fine lettering that flourished neatly with every line. He wondered if it really had to be so flawless.

_'Meet me in the library 6 o'clock so I can begin to get you up to speed. Same stall as last time. Don't be late.'_

Before Harry could say a word Daphne had already swept out of the room all he could do was watch her disappear out of the door. Harry slowly followed suit stuffing the note in his pocket and running his hands through his wild black hair exasperatedly.

"So what did you think?" Hermione asked coming up to him and slinging her bag over one shoulder.

"I think she's crazy." Harry mumbled unhappily accompanying his friend out of the class room.

"I was talking about Ancient Runes." Hermione said with a sly grin. Not realising he wasn't talking about Professor Babbling.

"Oh yeah, it was actually really fascinating. Some of it I could make sense of, a lot of it - not so much."

"It'll take time Harry. And how was Daphne Greengrass? I don't see how she can help if she barely speaks a word to you all lesson."

"You were watching?" He realised that he probably got a few strange looks throughout from the class. Although he had excellent perception most of the time, he had been distracted by the presence of the blonde girl the entire lesson. "Well she helped a bit but she did say she wanted to meet me in the library on later, for tutoring. Probably thinks I'm a hindrance or something during class."

"I see. It does make sense that she is tutoring you I suppose." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Doesn't seem to make much sense to me. Something must be in water this year with these snakes, first Malfoy and now Greengrass."

"Well she is second in the academic year and better than me at runes at least." Hermione said shortly ignoring the mention of Draco.

"I know that voice, you don't like her?" Harry gave Hermione a sideways glance.

"It's not that I don't like her, I just get… competitive. I usually beat her at theory and last year's exam - but only just. I don't know what her work ethic is like but whenever it comes to practical ability with something new she's a natural and she is always ahead." Hermione sighed with frustration which Harry enjoyed immensely.

"I never thought I'd hear you sound jealous." Harry gave her a crooked half smile.

"I am not jealous." She said all too fast, sending him a short glare. "At any rate I don't think she thinks much of me besides my good grades."

"Oh? Because she's a Slytherin?" Harry thought back to what Draco had told him the previous evening. At least her reserved nature made her less obvious if that was the case but he was still unconvinced.

"Well she has always kind of acknowledged me in her own kind of way. From what I can tell, she rarely speaks to anyone outside her circle. Once I saw Parkinson try, she didn't even say thing she just gave her this terrifying glare." Hermione shivered at the memory.

"So she doesn't like Parkinson? Who can blame her?" Harry said with relish, the memory of Parkinson slinking away still fresh in his mind.

"I'm just surprised she would agree to tutor you."

"Right, of course, what with me being a social pariah." Harry nodded.

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure." Harry said with a smirk only teasing Hermione.

As he sat over his dinner Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, a little frustrated. In his mind he had begun to try piece Greengrass together. The last thing he should really be worrying about but he could not help his mind wander to her motives. Though it was mostly conjecture he was sure he had a good idea as how their impromptu meeting occurred . After staying behind in transfiguration he had gone to Professor McGonagall about his subject transfers, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He assumed that same day she must have spoken to Professor Babbling who in turn approached Daphne.

So had Daphne agreed on the spot? or did she decide after she made her own impressions? Speculating then that whatever it was, it had prompted her to lure him out to the library; she had said she had wanted to meet him after all. That didn't answer how she knew he'd turn up, all she had said was she 'hoped'.

_How much more vague could she have been? _Harry thought, her cryptic replies were more a hindrance than a help.

She had chosen a secluded place, orchestrated out of hours. All things come in full circle, he thought ironically. Harry then considered the very likely possibility she didn't want to be seen around him, probably because she preferred not to be ostracised by her house.

_Understandable I guess..._

When he asked what Hermione would be doing that evening and whether she'd be coming along, she for once opted to miss out on the visit to the library.

"No, I don't think I should be inviting myself. I don't think we will play well together and I have some S.P.E.W knitting I want to take care of." She said shaking her head. Ever since he had told her about his reunion with Dobby and seeing the other elves in the kitchen she had redoubled her efforts to improve Elf rights in her spare time.

"Maybe you should spend time with Ron and try be civil, get on his good side. I know you miss him." Harry said.

Though that wasn't what he really meant, he was the one missing Ron. He had enjoyed Hermione's company and he was happy that they'd grown closer but he was sure if it hadn't been for the quidditch team, and had he spent his time like he had the first week of November, he'd have gone insane.

"Passing up on a trip to the library?" George asked overhearing the strange happening.

"As I live and breathe." Fred said with his eyes twinkling.

"Is it the imperius I wonder?"

"Or perhaps polyjuice George?" Fred offered.

"We should send out a search party-"

"-and find out where the real Hermione Granger is being tied up." Both twins snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just maybe could the Gryffindor power couple be breaking up?" George stated holding up his copy of the Prophet.

"Trouble in paradise I see. Relationships under pressure are 65% more likely to breakup according to Witch Weekly, with imminent death bumping it up to a whopping 97%." Fred pointed to another article with Harry's face on it.

"It's no wonder really…" Geroge said sadly.

"Wait you guys aren't actually going out are you?" Sophie asked confused.

"No!" They both answered at the same time sending the twins chortling.

"That nonsense isn't remotely funny. Good luck Harry. Watch yourself with her okay?" Hermione said getting up from the table.

"So Harry, got a hot date in the library, a little home wrecker perhaps?" Fred asked him, more interested to know who Hermione would so keenly avoid if it meant not going to the library.

"Something like that – I have an Ancient Runes tutor. I'll see you later." Harry explained grumpily before getting up himself, deciding it was time to go not wanting anymore questions on the matter or else things were sure to get worse.

Madam Pince scrutinised him as he entered the archive and he soon found Daphne exactly where she said she would be, enclosed in a stall at the back of the library surrounded by books.

She didn't notice him at first. She had her head hung over her text as she read intently, a curtain of blonde hair falling to one side. Her face screwed up slightly as she tried to scan small almost illegible writing. Harry made a coughing sound in his throat, getting her attention.

Daphne looked up blinking in surprise. "You're early."

"Shouldn't I be?" quipped Harry.

"If I don't know any better I'd say you're trying to impress me." She said coolly with a forced smile.

"Oh? Did it work?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No." She said flatly, ignoring his attempt at humour. "Sit down Potter we have a lot to cover."

"Someone isn't in a good mood."

"On the contrary I'm not unhappy with this arrangement." Daphne stated matter-of-factly.

"Why is that I wonder?" He asked. _Well that's a bad sign. _But Daphne didn't reply, instead she moved a book towards him, helpful notes scribbled in the margins. "Is this yours?"

All things come in a full circle, he thought once more.

"It's my book from last year. You can keep it but I expect you to finish reading it by Christmas. That's when we can make some real progress."

"We're really going to blast through this?" Harry asked looking over the book he was presented with.

"What did you expect we would be doing?" Daphne asked.

"I wasn't sure, you're very..." But Harry trailed off, he was wholly unsure as to what she was exactly.

"So you thought we could have a little chat about our last evening in here?"

"I did want to bring that up, yes." Harry looked at her intently watching her as she tucked away loose strands of hair behind her ear. She glanced at him with her grey eyes, her lips a hard line.

"I'll bet. After we have covered Proto-Germanic runes and their uses in wards and inscriptions we can talk. Call it an incentive, is that acceptable?" She held his gaze.

"Unequivocally." Harry said with a long drawn out breath making Daphne roll her eyes.

He didn't really know what to expect, but Harry actually found Daphne to be a very capable teacher, better than Snape at any rate. When he commented on how runes meanings indirectly changes the relationships between the runes and the enchantment changes, she nodded encouragingly. As the hours passed she wasn't short or belittling, instead patient and reserved as she corrected the flaws in his theory that Hermione had missed.

"Don't think of them as straight forward commands. They aren't one worded incantations, it has nuance, with structures of layouts building on top each other. Because runes predate spellcraft and the use of wands, they are an original focus of magic. Which is why they are so often intricate too, lasting for centuries if not indefinitely. It all comes down to intent and meaning behind the runes, see here – the ash rune. If it comes first or as a prefix it can cause healing or fortification as a primary element do you see?"

"Hence why it also referred to as the aegis ruin" Harry noted.

"Good to see Granger hasn't wasted your time. However, when it comes after -here- it becomes power. So it affects the area or object by amplifying the existing effect do you see the importance of duality in its use?"

"I think so, so if it was say… the yew rune, if it came before it would have a similar effect – everlasting and rebirth right? But as a suffix it is death so it does the opposite and could deteriorate and collapse the whole enchantment?"

"Exactly." She smiled approvingly. Harry watched as she caught herself, averting her gaze.

"I think we're done for tonight." She said suddenly, her expression reverting back to unreadable.

"And here I thought you were just starting to have fun." Harry trying to get a reaction but Daphne remained neutral as she began to stack some of their books.

"We're not here for fun." Daphne said in a frosty manner.

"Well, I had fun. I'll help you put those away, just tell me where to go." Harry offered.

"Thank you. Aisle eight, second row, third shelf from the top." She said curtly handing him several books.

Fortunately they all belonged on the same shelf of the Ancient Runes section and Harry made a mental note of them for later before returning to their table.

"So, you have questions." She stated as soon as he sat back down.

"You know more than I like to share with people so I think it is only fair I had some answers."

"Fair… you are right, I suppose. I'll either answer honestly or not at all is that acceptable?" Daphne replied with a thinly veiled smile.

"I'll start with the easy ones then. Favourite colour?" Harry wasted no time in asking questions.

"Lilac." She said still smiling.

"Favourite subjects?"

"A tie between Runes and Charms." Daphne said thoughtfully. Harry could understand why Ancient Runes would be her favourite, seeing as she certainly had a strong grasp of the subject. Not only did it have several points of interest like its historical practices, but it was almost like several subjects forged into one, much like Arithmancy but with more practical application than theory.

"Do you have any pets?"

"A family owl and two cats."

"And your family?" Harry asked.

"A little sister Astoria she is two years younger and my mother and father. I have extended family but we don't see them much." Daphne answered the last part a little too quickly.

"And why did you agree to tutor me?"

"Low cunning? I thought you were better than that Potter." Daphne tutted with a playful smirked and Harry shrugged at her remark "I have already told you, you are a… curious personality. Not at all what I expected and I mean that in a good way."

"How is that good?"Harry was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well, I have spent nearly three years hearing nothing but bad things about the boy-who-lived. I wanted to see up close what you were like, for myself." Daphne answered folding her arms

"And what do you think?"

"Nothing like the stories, nothing like what people say. You're pleasant enough."

"Only pleasant? I'm wounded." Harry raised an eyebrow at the girl. At least she had made it clear she didn't abhor him, which was more than he could so for most.

"And a little annoying, but you're doing that on purpose, testing me. Some people are very good at hiding who they are, so only time can tell." Daphne stated, it made Harry laugh, especially coming from the Slytherin girl. "I suppose that makes me sound rather suspicious doesn't it?"

"Just ironic, from what I can tell, not that I know a great deal about you."

"Do you have any idea?" She asked her eyes suddenly not so cold, but instead very interested. She drew in close and Harry felt knot tie in his stomach.

"Maybe." He said fixed in place by her stare.

"This should be fun. Go on then, I'll play this game, what do you _think_ you know?" She said with a crooked smile.

Harry debated divulging his suspicions. Greengrass was a hard read, he wouldn't know if his inklings were right or not. However he had as little to lose as he did to gain he thought.

"Okay… you have a reputation, a very low profile one. It isn't in your interests to be associated with me, especially with your house. A house I think you are silently at odds with... given your best friend and your aversion to following the crowd. But also the fact we've come into close contact three times now which means something is more important to you than self-preservation."

Daphne hid behind a knowing smile.

"You're half right, in parts, only I know what is in my interests. I care about my house a great deal, maybe not some of my housemates but life runs smoother for me if I avoid making waves and staying out of gossip, which was why I was happy about tutoring you." She stated.

"It's the perfect opportunity to sate your curiosity about me without drawing too much attention yourself." Harry understood.

"Not bad. Can I try you?" Daphne asked biting her lip.

"Go for it." Harry grinned.

"So, first of all you're a recluse; happy in your own company but you value contact - but we already established that last week." Daphne said thoughtfully, "You're friendly but you don't befriend just anyone. Initially you don't trust people… but you are willing to give them the benefit of the doubt to get to know them - hence why we are here. You shy away from your fame. From what I can tell you have a decent personality despite it. Which either indicates you out grew it or it overwhelms you. I suspect the latter… so I think…you grew up outside the wizarding world? Not really knowing who you are." Harry nodded in surprise. "That's why you have a strong friendship with Granger, you can relate to each other as outsiders." Daphne finished, her eyes gleaming as she pursed her lips.

"You are good, like Sherlock Holmes good." Harry admitted.

"It's elementary my dear." Daphne said dryly to his surprise.

"You know muggle literature?" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Only the classics, the classics are the best." Daphne said and Harry hummed in response.

"But Hermione and I didn't become friends because we were outsiders. Dean Thomas is an orphan in the muggleworld just like me and it isn't like we became best friends."

"How did such a strong friendship take root then? You've been nigh inseparable since first year, Weasley too until recently."

"A story for another time. Have you always kept a close eye on me and my friends?"

"Not particularly, but you are talked about a lot, it's hard not to overhear. I think at some point everyone has wanted to be your friend- well with the legend at least, so is it really that surprising? I see why you kind of shunned everyone."

"I didn't shun anyone, I-I guess- I wasn't very popular in the muggle world..." Harry caught the rest of the words in his throat.

"So you're just not very good at making actual friends?" Daphne asked.

"I guess you could put it that way Greengrass." Harry nodded vaguely as Daphne looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Ah and your fame, or infamy as it is, only makes it harder." Daphne smiled, and once again Harry felt a shiver up his spine. "So, now we know a little about each other. What is it you really wanted to ask? It's why you are really here." Her eyes remained on him as she cut to the point.

Harry's eyes quickly glanced around making sure there was no one close enough listen in. Daphne had been thorough, their corner of the library was hidden well away from the main aisles and it was late enough now that most students had all but trickled out.

"Not entirely, you're not the only curious one around here. But you know two of my secrets, I know one of yours. I'd like to keep that knowledge disclosed, how do I know I can trust you not tell anyone?" Harry asked in a low voice leaning back.

"How do you know I already haven't Potter?" Daphne tilted her head to the side as Harry gazed at her concerned. "Which I haven't, but I can see your angle. So allow me to elaborate a little seeing as you divulged to me your secrets and in turn I showed you one of my own." Daphne said a little unhappily. "You may as well know now seeing as the damage is done." Daphne sighed and paused for a moment chewing on her tongue while thumbing her wand under the table. "My book, it's a grimoire. As far as I'm aware only three other people know of its existence and you are one of them. It has been in the possession of my family for over a thousand years. Its was a common practice most ancient families to pass down a grimoire, it was how magic was taught and documented before schools and used later still for all the magic learnt after Hogwarts. A tradition that isn't practiced so much these days." Daphne said sadly.

"So how did your grimoire get a map like mine?" Harry looked at her suspiciously with the diary coming to mind, _Bloody Slytherins and their dangerous books._

"Did you think you were special?" Daphne teased enjoying the discomfort flash across his face.

"No, it just seems to be if there was a way to make them easily more people would have one."

"Well, fortunately they aren't easy. The process is actually very difficult because of the nature of Hogwarts and it being unplottable. However it isn't impossible to create one, you need only find and exploit the right loopholes. My grimoire has a lot on runes and warding, and as I come from one of the oldest families in the country it isn't suprising someone in my family created one. I don't know why it is that they block the names of different owners though, I have some theories but I'll get back to you on those. Now, I have a fairly good idea how they were created. you said yours was an inheritance..."

"My dad and his friends made it, when he was in school." Harry said quietly.

"That is very impressive ingenuity. I'd like to think we are the only owners of such maps. Simply put they are runic maps, ones that also show magical signatures. Hogwarts appears because it is itself a magical construct rather than just a location, if you look closely the walls are made up of runes. They are constantly flowing because the wards and enchantments. The level of charms and rune knowledge needed is very high, not to mention you'd need to learn every corner of Hogwarts to properly map it, if I am correct it would also need the homunculus charm, the higher tier version of homenum revelio, to track the signatures. Sorry, I am getting ahead of myself."

"It's fine, you're kind of brilliant, it's fun to watch." Harry gave her a small smile.

"You're making fun of me."

"I don't make fun of people, not unless they deserve it." Harry said defensively.

"So what did I do to deserve your wrath?" Daphne said, the edge of her lips curling. "I think you should look into whether your family had a grimoire, your house is just as old as mine. I can't be sure there is one or where it might have kept it, these things were usually kept away from the jealous eyes of rival families."

"Which is why you try to keep yours a secret?" Harry arched an eye brow.

"Yes, so consider yourself special as I guard my secrets very closely, as should you from now on." Daphne didn't scowl, but gave Harry a stern look.

_Not close enough. _"Is that a threat?"

"Some friendly advice." Daphne smiled gently. "So, are you satisfied?"

"I suppose... Still, I think there should be some insurance on both our parts." Harry said holding his chin.

"As we're in the same boat, I agree. So in order to establish some basis of trust between us, I propose we make a deal."

"And you already have something in mind?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Naturally, I have considered where we stand and I can tell you still don't wholly trust me. Smart - because I wouldn't trust me either. So, yes I have something in mind." Daphne clasped her hands.

"Well that's reassuring." Harry said with a wry smile. "What are you proposing then?" Harry wondered what she could offer him.

"In exchange for my silence you can do something for me. Seeing as I'm already tutoring you in Ancient Runes and I see that as large favour on my part, being top of the class, I guarantee even Granger won't be as helpful as I am. So my question is, are you free Saturday?" Daphne mentally held her breath as she sat on her hands. She had manoeuvred her wording carefully enough. She couldn't do to let him see them shake, not even a little.

"Mostly…" Harry's mind thought ahead to his meeting with Hagrid that hopefully wouldn't interfere with his meeting with Sirius at one.

"Good, then you can escort me on the Hogsmeade trip." Daphne swallowed, but her voice still sounded natural. Harry did a double take, staring dumbly at Daphne whose expression remained unchanged.

"You want to go with me?"

"That is what I am suggesting." She deadpanned.

"You're blackmailing me into a trip to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked confused.

"It isn't blackmail if both parties are in agreement. Is my company that unappealing?" Daphne pretended to frown.

"You aren't entirely _unpleasant..._ Fine, we'll be spending a lot of time together so we may as well try to be friends - if you don't mind being seen around me that is." Harry smiled.

Daphne blinked, she hadn't thought it'd be that easy. Not only did she not need to put any pressure on him with no motives and no incentives but he had even suggested they be friends.

Daphne shook her head, marshalling her thoughts. "That won't be a problem and if we were seen… well, perhaps it will put a stop to those rumours about you and Granger." The blonde witch smirked at him.

Harry groaned, "Oh, so now you have a sense of humour?" he was very sure that he wouldn't be hearing the end of that one any time soon. He promised himself next time he saw Rita Skeeta he was going to jinx her with something thoroughly embarrassing. Perhaps he could ask Sirius for something good to use.

"I always did. Now if you don't mind. 'There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.'" She said standing to her feet.

"'Sleep, delicious and profound, the very counterfeit of death'" Harry smiled wistfully. He enjoyed watching the lights of Daphne's eyes brighten for that second; her look of momentary surprise was satisfying, finally impressing her.

"We'll meet at the entrance hall, say, eleven o'clock?" She asked composing herself quickly for the third time that evening.

"I'll be there Greengrass."

"Oh and Potter, I shouldn't need to remind you but try and keep our encounters out of classes discreet won't you?" Daphne said, her eyes carefully remaining on Harry.

"Like people would believe me anyway." Harry looked up and smiled at her reassuringly.

Daphne left the library very pleased, not that you'd see it from looking at her. As she made the climb down to the dungeons her heels clicked on the cold stone floor happily. She was stepping outside of shadows, outside her comfort zone and suddenly possibilities that were beyond her reach seemed all the more achievable. She had made progress and began to move pieces she never thought she'd actually put into action.

"Adonis" The witch said. The wall of skulls opened.

A few students turned to see who had returned to the common room, their heads rising in interest before quickly bowing back down upon seeing her. Daphne didn't mind being the way she was, if all they had to judge her on was a lie that she presented weren't they the fools for believing the lie?

Daphne spotted Tracy reclining on a large black leather lounger, a book in hand and her brow furrowed. Daphne without a word walked over and placed herself in the crook of her lap. The auburn haired girl snapped shut the book and looked at her with mirthful hazel coloured eyes.

Daphne knew she was in for an interrogation, though she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tracy and Daphne had first met when Daphne was five when their fathers met on business. The recently widowed Mr. Davis had come to their estate for negotiations on an exports deal as he had contacts in the United States Magical Republic.

Tracy had been sitting outside her father's office with a stuffed toy playing on her own. It was only by chance Lady Greengrass with her two daughters in tow came along and saw little Tracy sat on her own. As the Greengrass matriarch stepped inside for a word she learned of the situation and offered to look after Tracy while their fathers talked business.

Tracy of course was immediately enamoured with the little Astoria, staring at her with wonder in her hazel eyes. The wary Daphne was less than thrilled with the arrangement. The little blonde girl was sure to think Tracy would further divide the attention between her, her new little sister and her mother. But instead the auburn haired girl just turned and happily started to talk to her, jabbering away without a care, and Daphne stopped and listened.

It often felt like since that first meeting Daphne had never stopped listening, that rolling conversation had changed the entire course of her life. Despite her adorable life sized little doll of a sister and her beautiful mother, Tracy had at that moment decided Daphne was the one worth her time.

Growing up Tracy had been everything Daphne wasn't, she was talkative, often boisterously rude, she preferred to play rather than read and Daphne couldn't be happier. Tracy never held any of their differences against Daphne, not like the other girls had teased her for. She thought instead it would be better to drag Daphne along on her adventures kicking and screaming, like it was her own administered brand of torture.

Mr Davis had always remained a friend of the family, the single father happy his daughter had found a female mother figure and a friend in the respectable Greengrass household. Still the death of his late muggleborn wife weighed heavily on his shoulders. Daphne's parents hadn't been prejudiced to Tracy, they had been far from it, but it was only from behind closed doors they treated her like a third daughter, in the open though they still retained the appearance and standing of a proper pureblood family, simply for the benefit of running a successful and profitable business.

Daphne soon realised that she and Tracy were not considered the same. When Daphne wanted to bring Tracy to the parties her parents attended, for an unknown reason she couldn't. She thought if Pansy could attend why couldn't Tracy? She much preferred to have the girl with auburn hair and freckles keeping her company, she wasn't mean and much more fun to be around. So Daphne refused to speak to any of them, if her best friend couldn't be friends with the other children then why did she have to be?

She didn't understand this rift till much later. When she outgrew the dresses and curtseying to strangers, being called pretty by wizards and witches she hardly knew, and the company of their children who acted no better. As Daphne began her private lessons at age seven she knew something was off, Tracy didn't have lessons. In the end it had been Daphne who had taken it upon herself to teach Tracy how to read and write. But for Daphne there were expectations.

At age ten there were many changes in her life that she became distracted and then since their arrival at Hogwarts it all became painfully obvious.

Daphne resented her parents a little for not warning her, for letting her remain ignorant of the world. Of course it was never her that paid the price for it. She watched as Tracy happily joined her at the Slytherin table, and how in all but a few weeks began the apparent mistreatment from the older students began.

"It is just the way the world is, I'm sorry Daphne." Her mother said softly to her one night as she sat on her bed, brushing her hair. It was Christmas during her first year when she had returned home. Tracy's clothes had gone missing the day before they departed. Daphne and Tracy spent the entire day and night trying to retrieve them, with no luck. It had been one of the rare times Daphne had flustered and angrily shed a tear but Tracy had been the one to smile and tell her it didn't matter.

After that Daphne could no longer believe the world should work as it did. With everything she had gone through the years before, at the tender age of eleven she had already grown bitter with contempt. Her parents had left Daphne to find out how cruel the world was on her own and to decide for herself what was right and what was wrong. She had been given her their history, their way of life and she had been given Tracy, left with a choice hanging between the two like a noose.

"So how was your session with our most tragic champion?" Tracy said in a hushed but gleeful voice her grin stretched wide.

"It went well." Daphne said thoughtfully, purposefully giving a short answer.

"What, just well? That's not enough Daph. Come on, I need details so don't starve a girl. What happened?" Tracy asked greedily.

Daphne smiled at the complaint, enjoying withholding the knowledge from her friend. Tracy had a hunger for news that rivalled Pansy's thirst for gossip, which wasn't exactly a bad trait. It meant she came by a lot of information, although none of it was really that useful, occasionally there was always something.

"Nothing much we just studied ancient runes, had a little talk, nothing of excitement and adventure I can tell you." Daphne gave her another gentle smile.

"I don't believe that for a second, so what is he like then, the dashing hero from the stories? As morose as the papers say, or the arrogant rat that Draco and Snape claim him to be?" Daphne remained silent. "None of the above? Really? That's interesting." Tracy continued reading Daphne's silence with ease.

"And you did you cope without me?" Daphne asked.

"Always, my dear. _Dog_ came over earlier though, demanding I tell him where you disappeared to." Tracy said with a disgusted expression as she glanced across the common room making sure no one heard her.

"How did you handle it?" Daphne kept most of the concern out of her voice out of habit.

"Pretty well, I channelled your bitch face and promptly told him to fuck off." She said her expression shifting to an easy smile.

"I'm just welling with pride." Daphne said dryly.

"He looked like he might start something, Blaise and Theo were with me so it was ok. Seriously though Daph you need to be rid of that wart as soon as possible." Tracy said her voice dropping.

"Tracey, stop worrying about him." Daphne said calmly, reflecting her entire disposition.

"I can't not worry about him sniffing after you like he does. What if he-"

"Tracey there is nothing he can do. Honestly you have a better chance at getting in my knickers that that inbred spawn of pixie shit." Daphne said with a frosty voice.

"Oh do I now? If Astoria hears you she'll be positively delighted." Tracey pulled a smirk with the waggle of an eyebrow.

"You can stop that; I have a plan, it's a working plan but it'll succeed." Daphne said touching Tracey's arm.

Daphne knew Tracy hated the fact she couldn't relax out in the common room without either her or Theo there in case. Blaise was dangerous and good in a pinch but unfortunately didn't hold quiet as much respect to avoid a confrontation altogether if anyone from the older years decided to single her out.

"You have plans inside of plans I am sure. I guess you aren't going to tell me about it, just that I'll have to wait and see?" Daphne nodded and Tracy groaned. "I just want to hex his bits off already, the way he looks at you just makes my skin crawl."

Daphne just laughed. She was in agreement though; she didn't plan to have the likes of Josef Lautner, the sixth year purist, hounding her for much longer.

"Speaking of hexes... that reminds me - Pansy is in the hospital wing. She got hit in the face with a spell by your newest pupil, gave her all sorts of ghastly boils. Who knew he had it in him?" Tracy bubbled happily "and that's not even the best bit. She tried to get Crabbe and Goyle to counter it, but they just made it worse! Ha, the boils opened up in little baby spiders. Sounds absolutely horrifying, Pansy was so mortified she couldn't speak about it so Potter walked free and Crabbe and Goyle are in detention for - Oh what was it? Ah yes - an overabundance of stupidity and infringement to the definition of incompetence." Tracy's grin was merciless, Daphne almost expected a full blown cackle to erupt from her.

"How did this happen?" Daphne asked frowning.

"Come on you're not actually feeling sorry for Parkinson are you? I know you've known her a long time but even Millie giggled a bit when I told her. From what I know though, she was mouthing off to Granger about that hilarious article Skeeta wrote that has them both wound up so tight."

Daphne lips twitched. "Well, I suppose she had it coming. So what else has happened?"

"Nothing much to be honest. I've just been reading this, it is literally killing me." Tracy lifted up her book with a dark look in her eye.

"Ah, and how are you coming along?"

"I don't know why you're making me read it if you and Theo already know it off by heart, you were schooled with this stuff right? That private tutoring your parents had you doing?" Tracy handed Daphne the book.

"It is important you know the families, which ones hold power and which wants want to take it from them." Daphne said as her eyes fell to the leather bindings. Her lessons had gone far beyond teachings of ancestry and history.

The thick black lettering of 'The Pureblood Directory' was written across the front and a picture of a three tear drops of faded red decorated with rosemailing on an elaborate coat of arms. Although it was written anonymously, Theodore had confirmed Daphne's suspicions that it was written by his grand-father Cantakerus Nott.

"All a part of that grand master plan of yours no doubt. I thought I managed to talk you out of whatever it is over the summer, but _nooo_ you just aren't satisfied with a quiet life are you?" Tracey jibed with a pointed look.

"A quiet life, with you Tracey? You must be joking." Daphne shot back playfully with fake gasp.

"Have it your way then oh fair and cruel mistress of mine. I'll need you to explain some of it to me then, the bloodlines mixing with the sacred twenty eight and the changing of ancient and noble houses has got me all confused." Tracey rested the back of her hand on her head as if she was exhausted and about to faint.

"Okay then, I'll go through any questions you have." Daphne said with a small sigh, she stood and tucked the book in one arm then pulled Tracy from her lounger.

Their girl's dormitories were dimly lit with candles set in dark purple wax that was scented with berries. Black and green silk bed sheets with silver fixings matched the hangings that decorated the walls and if you were quiet you could hear the soft lapping of the Black Lake that could lull the tired students to sleep effortlessly.

Daphne led Tracy to her four poster bed. She threw her robes on its hanger and proceeded to draw her curtains and cast several silencing and privacy charms around them as they climbed onto the silk sheets.

"Right what seems to be the problem?" Daphne then asked getting comfortable by sitting with crossed legs opposite her friend. She removed her hairband and shook her hair loose, letting it fall freely.

"Well, I'll start with 'The Sacred Twenty-Eight'… While I was reading it I couldn't see half of the names on that list belonging to those in Slytherin, so I couldn't help but think does that mean everyone in Slytherin is just pretending?"

"No, there are only twenty-eight _truly_ pureblood families. That means there's not one drop of half-blood or muggle blood in them. That's why he calls them 'sacred'. _Pretentious git_. Everyone in here just acts entitled even when though they aren't, if a half blood and pureblood have a child, then the child is considered a pureblood, even if the family isn't. "

"I see, so once they've lost that status, it's gone forever?"

"Yes. It is why lesser families are always looking up trying to get in with them, you looked up your family right?"

"Figures they'd end up in Slytherin... And I did, my dad's grandmother was a Burke she was the one who moved to New Orleans. I now know that the Abbots and Bones are close cousins on one side. The Diggorys to them are what you call a branch family right, like their secondary line but more distant? It all seems like nonsense to me right now."

"It is important for later on." Daphne said.

"For later _she says_, you said Potter's family was important too, and that was more confusing than all of them."

"So you read up on the Potter line?" Daphne asked. She looked at Tracey with narrow eyes.

"I tried, they're all considered purebloods before Harry, but they don't appear on the list. Were they the first blood traitors? Even the Weasleys made it on there." Tracey noted.

"No one really knows. Could have been exiled for a while, maybe old Nott had a feud with them, most likely someone a few generations before did marry a muggle. All Potters like their secrets apparently; you won't find anything in the library on their family." Daphne shrugged, feigning disinterest as if she hadn't spent a good week herself researching whether it could have been possible for Harry to have been the heir of Slytherin in their second year.

Daphne like all wizarding children had grown up with 'the legend of Harry Potter', most were familiar with the fictional books under the titled under 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' series, probably to avoid liable and being sued. Even when she was at a young age and her love for literature, Daphne preferred more substantial reading material.

So in her curiosity she had searched for facts, cold hard truth. However the only Potter that appeared in the pages of anything remotely factual in the last eighty years was the brief account of Harry with the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort. The only recurring detail was that Harry survived and the dark lord fell, the rest was speculation no matter whether you read 'Modern Magical Britain' or 'Notable Magical Names of Our Time'.

"All of them? Well, that's of no help. Why is it important then if they aren't in the twenty eight?" Tracey said not missing the way she said 'all'.

"Well did you follow the lineage?" Daphne asked. Perhaps she had become a little obsessed about it at the time, but she hated failures, which led her to look back further in time using the books in her library she had once not cared for.

"I..what?" Tracey said taken aback.

"Typical… where is it?" Daphne rumbled around her bag for a moment pulling out a different book. "Page seventy-something, here yes." Daphne murmured softly to herself over the book. The page was covered with coats of arms and names and dates.

"Ancient and Noble Houses? You're not turning into Draco are you?" Tracy teased.

"The Ancient and Noble Houses are named as such because they can be traced all the way back to the start of the eleventh century, if not before." Daphne said, ignoring the jape and continuing to enlighten her best friend. "They're important Tracey because they hold the most power in the Wizengamot. Greengrass is one of the remaining families, though originally it was House Gladius or Gladeis. It's hard to tell with Old English and what with people returning from the crusades, no one could spell; we don't know whether it was welsh or roman. There used to be fifty Noble houses with their branch families at court amongst the great clans of the wizard's council. Now there are only nine."

"Which is what you meant by the surviving nine, so with these houses dying out those in the Twenty Eight are rising up... so there will be shifts of power in the wizengamot." Tracy muttered.

"It isn't really common knowledge unless you're really into this stuff, like the old Notts were. Theo said the Ministry has a lot of records dating back centuries under lock and key. So you see here, House Potter wasn't established until late fourteenth century. But it's still named as an ancient and noble house, confusing right? Well that's wrong. If you look carefully you can see the coat of arms is mix between the Ancient and Noble House of Charon and House Peverell. Ignotus -see here- was rather famous I think, married the first born daughter of House Charon and continued the line. Likely when there was no male heir, it is bound to happen sometime."

Daphne knew from experience, being from one of these families as one of two daughters. Whereas Astoria was doted on, she was held to responsibility. She thought about what that certainly meant for her future.

"I see, so that means they don't automatically fall into the twenty-eight just because they are the oldest families in Britain? So along with your house, there are the Potters, Blacks, Notts, Bones who are also not in the twenty eight, Selwyns, Malfoys, and two other surviving families of the Ancient and Noble Houses."

"Correct, the Crouchs, as in Barty Crouch and someone who carries on the line of Gaunt."

"It doesn't say in here?" Tracy said flicking through the pages of 'The Pureblood Directory' once more and tracing a finger down the family tree and stopping.

"Only that the line isn't dead, that was written in the nineteen-thirties remember so it's a bit out of date. I double checked 'Nature's Nobility' Gaunt hasn't gone extinct yet in there either. Last named is a Marvolo Gaunt though, he died in 1926. I asked Theo and he said he had no idea what happened with the line but he did some more research for me, they 'officially' died out over thirty years ago. There was big deal about some murders or something – his son Morfin went to Azkaban childless and died in the seventies - but the shields in the book turn to black when the line completely fails, so he must be mistaken and someone high up made a few lies."

"That's weird." Tracy muttered, Daphne nodded in agreement.

"The family trees in here aren't completely reliable. There's a fair amount of guess work involved, that or you'd need access to ministry records to find out sadly. But it makes me think there was something shady about the whole affair." Daphne said. It didn't sit right with her but she put the thoughts out of her mind. As far as she was concerned the Gaunts were another cautionary tale of a pureblood family dying out.

When they finished Tracy retreated out of her bed and they began to get ready to retire for the evening.

Daphne stopped and looked at the new addition to the dorm room.

"Millie, we didn't hear you come in." Tracey greeted the girl, hopping onto her own bed.

"I was quiet. What were you doing behind the curtains?" Her square faced girl barely looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Just talking in private." Daphne said cooly walking out of the dormitory and into the wash room. Millicent watched her suspiciously.

"Nothing untoward I swear." Tracey said smiling. The auburn haired witch kicked off her shoes and began to change. "What are you reading?"

"The piece on Draco and Potter. They're giving odds can you believe it, five hundred to one on Draco and Potter." The other girl snorted holding up the magazine, shot of Harry Potter and Draco's half cropped faces set glaring like they were mirror images.

"Oh Daph will love that, anything else good in there?" Tracey her eyes glinted mischievously. She enjoyed speaking with Milicent, when Pansy wasn't there to direct the entire conversation to herself at least.

"Dodge Kutler is doing some modelling work for Arcturus's new winter line."

"Mmm I wouldn't say no." Tracey smiled impishly with her hand outstretched as Milicent passed her the publication. Tracey's eyes danced on the page approvingly before passing it back.

"Not got Zabini on your mind any more then? It's been almost painful to watch."

Tracey sat with her mouth agape at Millicent. "P-painful?" she spluttered.

"She is winding you up. I always snap you out of your little daydreams when he walks by." Daphne said entering again. She stood in her silk night clothes and robe, with a towel folded under her arm she put her worn uniform in her wash basket. "Friends don't let friends drool in public."

"Daphne you've failed miserably if that's the case." Milicent said once more peering over her magazine again. Daphne just smiled wickedly.

"You are the worst." Tracey groaned laying her head down on her pillow dramatically.

"What about you Millie? Has no one caught your eye?" Daphne asked.

Milicent's eyes widened for a moment, the question hurtling the insecure witch into a corner.

"I- well, I suppose, but it doesn't matter." She said rather quickly.

"Oh you can't grill me about Blaise and then retreat like that Millie, now spill." Tracey said dangerously.

She realised she had already dug herself into a hole.

"Farley." Milicent squeaked, which was such an pitiably unusual sound coming from the large boned girl.

"Dustul? Oh Millie you can aim better than that." Daphne said kindly.

"That's easy for you to say. We all know whose attention you have." Millicint said rather bluntly with a pointed look.

"Millie if I had boys looking at me for my looks I'd be over the moon. All Lautner sees when he looks at me is a dynasty, political power and an inheritance." Daphne said looking away.

"And a tight behind. But that's not who-" Tracey added with brilliantly crooked smile.

"Tracy." Daphne warned coldly. "Not a word." Daphne's eyes bored into her best friends who promptly shut her mouth.

"How do you keep doing that?" Millicent wondered aloud but no answer came. The strange ability seemed almost supernatural to her but Daphne made shutting up the chatter-box Tracy an everyday phenomenon.

Daphne proceeded to promptly bid the other two good night. She drew her curtains once more and fell onto her sheets and closed her eyes. Thinking about wizarding nobility had given Daphne a head ache. _Nobility _she wanted to laugh at the thought.

'V_irtus sola nobilitas' _Had been her Father's parting words to her before she left back for Hogwarts after the Christmas in Daphne's first year. Of course she had to discover what he meant by it on her own. He was a firm believer in the best education being the things you learn yourself, an annoying habit to be sure. Eventually she managed to figure it out.

Instead Daphne let her thoughts wonder to the upcoming Saturday. It made it easier that Harry was endearingly likeable. She didn't care much for tall tales and rumours. Nor did she really care for his unrivalled skill in quidditch, as impressive as it was. She remembered how she witnessed him throw off Moody's imperius curse - now that she found impressive. But what she liked most was that he was modest, he liked to laugh and oddly he made her want to laugh.

Daphne approved of all of those qualities.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat quietly in his study, leaning back into his headmaster's chair. Around him the portraits of his predecessors snoozed lazily, the soft sound of their breathing was like clockwork ticking in time with his various trinkets and artefacts. Beside the ageing wizard sat his Pheonix Fawkes who trilled softly.<p>

As soothing as Albus Dumbledore's surroundings were his head was still in turmoil. A chaos of thoughts, theories and possibilities factored into his mind one after another, where he quickly reviewed, dismissed or filed them for later. He sighed heavily, cursed with a brilliant mind and somehow found it less helpful than ever. He was missing something so painfully obvious, something that had to be staring at him in the face laughing beyond his crooked nose.

Abruptly he stood up and wearily stood over his pensieve. His blue eyes reflected in the liquid, with a careful and steady hand he raised his wand and drew out a memory, casting the silver thread into the basin.

He watched as the images of the court took place in the liquid. Igor Karkaroff, Ludo Bagman. Both men had gone free had roamed the castle freely. In his heart he knew Bagman was no threat, no more harmful as he was just unlucky at the time. Igor on the other hand had become too much of a coward to do anything but try to save his own skin, still fear can be a powerful motive and one widely employed by the Dark Lord.

What worried Dumbledore the most were the hearings of Rabastian, Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange that flashed before him. The staunchest supporters and vilest of criminals, true souls who would see Harry Potter dead without hesitation, maybe even the son of a man who walked free, even Bellatrix wouldn't care for her own blood if it meant serving her master. Anyone of them could have escaped, but not quietly.

He found himself sitting in the courtroom once more, staring at the empty chair with chains, as Barty Crouch Jr. was dragged into the room screaming. The boy was barely twenty, a boy begging his father not to send him away. The breaking of Bartemus Crouch Sr.

Dumbledore watched sadly, sat next to the memory of Alastor Moody as the boy cried out for his mother while his charges were read out to the court.

"I'm your son! I'm YOUR SON!"

How things could have turned out differently if Crouch had paid a little more attention to his boy. A truly brilliant and gifted son, he had been a Hufflepuff in school. Fiercely loyal but did not lack the talent for deceit. Dumbledore shook his head forlorn at where that allegiance had taken him.

The boy begged for his life to the face of his own father in order to be free to serve the dark lord. A hunger for something evil burned in him. Dumbledore could see it with his twinkling blue eyes, if only faintly, the mad glint in Crouch Jr's eye. It was a conviction beyond reason, seeking another way, refusing to accept that this would be the end of his dark ambitions. A waste of life.

It had been a sequence of tragic events. The death of the Potters and the fall of Voldemort indirectly, or directly led to the torture of the Longbottoms, it all felt like fates cruel chain of misfortune, a war won and losses on both side still coming as unstoppable as a tide.

If Crouch Sr had not had his heart broken that day, he may not have grown so merciless in the pursuit of preserving the Ministry. But Barty was changed after that and it only got worse, first the boy died and then his wife. He grew unpopular and out of favour without the war. Now since the world cup – since the mark, he had been rattled, memories of old resurfaced for them all it seemed and he grew paler every time had Dumbledore worried.

Suddenly he was face to face with the department head of Magical Law Enforcement. He hated that long day in November, so much death so much chaos burdening the joy of the end of a war. A war he suspected was far from over.

The dark marble walls and golden furnishings gleamed too brightly in that Ministry office. An illusion of grandeur neither he or Crouch cared for.

"Barty you must release him! He is innocent." The memory of Dumbledore urged. "I have my doubts as to whether he was even their secret keeper."

"I can't do that Albus, there were witnesses! Thirteen dead! Pettigrew…The proof is indisputable." Barty Crouch sat behind his desk with his brittle moustache sat on his upper lip in a taut scowl.

"The proof is unreliable; they were muggles Barty, they don't know what they saw. Even if you looked into their minds it counts for nothing. I was with him that morning. Sirius went after Pettrigrew first; it wasn't him who betrayed the Potters, he was the best man at their wedding!" Dumbledore placed his hands on the desk with a stern gaze.

"Murder is still murder. There was nothing but a finger left of Pettigrew and Black was laughing when we brought him in. Hysterical - like a mad-man. The Blacks are a well-known family of supporters of Dark Arts Albus, they hate muggles, their beliefs-"

"And Sirius was cast out of his family for not sharing in those beliefs. He was one of mine. He and James were as close as brothers, his only real family had just been murdered, the boy was supposed to go him. You're condemning an innocent man into Azkaban to appease the public, because it already appeared in the Prophet? Because the Ministry can't be seen as infallible? This isn't justice if he doesn't stand trial Bartemus." Dumbledore's eyes were no longer twinkling but looked down upon the department head.

"My decision is final. This is my jurisdiction. The dark lord has fallen and the war is over, you're no longer needed Albus. Now have you found a suitable home for the boy?" Barty asked an expression as hard as steel, unbending under the headmaster's gaze.

Dumbledore paused for a moment. The Longbottoms were left catatonic, Remus would have been his next ideal candidate, but werewolf laws would restrict any such guardianship unless it is a direct descendant. If the ministry had their way Harry would go to his closest living wizarding relatives, the Blacks - bar Sirius.

That meant Bellatrix who was the oldest, but thankfully that problem solved itself. Unfortunately Andromeda was no longer seen as a Black and had no legal claim. Which left Narcissa the third and youngest sister who had her own son, it was possible she could care for him, but her husband was most certainly a Death Eater. Sending him to them could be potentially just as catastrophic as it would be to Bellatrix. Even if Narcissa grew to love the child as her own, Lucius would hand him over to the Dark Lord as soon as he rose back to power.

Dumbledore was left with the only option of leaving Harry hidden with his closest living relatives, protected by Lily's sacrifice. He wondered if she had known what she had been doing. Lily Evans was smart beyond her age but she and Petunia hadn't spoken in years. It could very well have just been an accident that piece of magic. Or something a that goes far beyond mere luck.

"He'll be safe. But he would have been infinitely better off with his godfather." Dumbledore said quietly turning his back on Barty.

* * *

><p>A<em>N- Updated<em>

_Added more info on the grimoire_

_One part may be confusing because i chose explicitly not to say what was going on. it was where Daphne and Harry were leaving the library._

**_'There is a time for many words, and there is also a time for sleep.'_**

**_'Sleep, delicious and profound, the very counterfeit of death'_**

_though you may have got the jist of it, here they are actually quoting Homer's Odyssey- more literature stuff._

_Not as much Draco as i'd like but i couldn't really fit him in in the Slytherin common room scene. So more of him next chapter._

**_Virtus sola nobilitas - Virtue is the only nobility._**

_As with with the timeline of memories at the end. those memories are in chronological order taking place after the 31st october 1981. Harry is said to have gone to the Dursely's straight away on nov 1st. in my au canon here i like to think this happened over the course of a week. so everyone could be arrested, followed by Sirius going to azkaban so Dumbledore could at least try to argue Sirius' case before resigning to leaving Harry with the Dursley's._

_as for the pureblood directory and the gaunts - Merope was thought of little more than a squib, so i think it makes sense that her presence wasn't acknowledged by her father requiring ministry birth records to even know she existed, hence why she doesnt appear in the book, in my mind's eye i imagine there to be family trees written in hand. And the official records in the ministry say the gaunts were all dead. which leads Daphne and Theo into asking some dangerous questions._


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Face

_Disclaimer: this is a work of fanfiction based on the novels by J.K Rowling, characters used do not belong to me, paraphrasing and direct quotations of GoF may occur._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – The Second FaceDouble Dating and Dragons

Theodore Nott stood in front of a mirror charily evaluating his appearance. He disliked the thinly pointed face he had inherited, his sharp high cheekbones made his cheeks look hollow and his angular brow darkened his eyes permanently. The only part of him he felt stood out was his startling dark blue eyes. He pulled his tie up tighter around his neck. Happy with its length he carefully ran his wand past his lengthy dark hair charming it back, locks and tresses aligning themselves in reverse. With one hand in his pocket he left the dormitory taking two steps up at a time.

There we very few other students in the common room, most were first and second years and the rest were stragglers and the rare late start, but waiting for him in an arm chair of dark green velvet was the sight of Tracy's impish smile set within her freckled feline face.

Nearly all the other and older Slytherin students had gone to Hogsmeade, which suited Theodore and Tracy perfectly.

"Morning!" The witch said sweetly, uncrossing her legs and standing up swiftly and with more grace than she usually presented herself with.

"It is far too early in the day for that level of enthusiasm." Theodore said tiredly.

"I see someone isn't happy about having his arse handed to Blaise all afternoon. After making yourself look all pretty too, such a waste."

"And you'll have a ball of a time watching from the side-lines I'll wager." Theodore hummed in response.

"Of course! Now shall I go meet Blaise in the Hall of Hexes or would you like me to join you?" Tracy bounced on the balls of her feet.

Theodore smiled. He was certain she fully well meant to do so but he knew she would reach the seventh floor and pull back, linger in fear and, finally fall in silence and wait for him. Such an obvious crush, Blaise wasn't oblivious of course but felt no guilt in stringing her along. Nor had he outright rebuked her failing attempts to get close, Theodore suspected he even held a soft spot for the witch. As much as she'd love to be able to stand alone in the same room as Blaise, Tracy was just as too plain afraid. A restraint much needed lest she jump on his bones and embarrass herself.

Theodore shook his head cordially, "Just leave it to me."

"Bore. He should still be eating; best go catch him while you can." Tracy said with a soft ringing voice as she led him out of the common room.

On the first floor they split, Tracy practically started skipping towards the grand staircase. In Theodore's opinion she was definitely a little over-cheerful today, not to say she was an unhappy personality, rather the opposite, but he could pick up on the way she exaggerated herself. Tell-tale signs of being nervous.

"Good luck, Theo." She waved to him.

He didn't bother to say it back, merely nodding before he made his way to the great hall. A number of students were still sat eating having a late breakfast comfortably. The sky in the ceiling displayed a bright sunny morning despite the grey overcast clouds that could be seen through the windows.

Theodore saw Draco sat at the end of the fifth table on his own, far away from the gang of Durmstrang boys that surrounded Krum. It was a strange sight not seeing the old Draco,who would have certainly used the opportunity to suck up to the quidditch star.

Theodore slid into the sear opposite him quietly.

His eyes rested on Theodore suspiciously for a second."Theo." The blonde acknowledge him without raising his head, if only barely.

"Draco. Good to see you." Theo said politely pouring himself a cup of coffee from the table and taking an apple from a nearby bowl.

_Crunch_

There was a long silence as Draco tried to ignore the disconcerting presence of the other Slytherin boy.

"Is there something you need?" He asked Theodore with a resigned look, already unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Theodore smiled at that, Draco was never that good at hiding his emotions. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"And what is it you think I can do for you exactly?" Draco peered at him with disinterest.

"Can we walk and talk?" Theodore offered. Setting his cup down, he held Draco's gaze, a serious expression veiling his face.

Draco sighed pushing his plate forward and folding his paper. "I suppose."

The two exited the great hall quietly and Theo began to lead him upstairs, Draco followed behind in thought.

"I was sorry to hear... about what happened over summer. Well, I meant to write." Draco said finally. Theodore shook his head; trust Draco to mistake the situation as a social one, still he appreciated consideration.

"It's alright." Theodore said stiffly. "Please send my thanks to your mother - for the flowers. Alex keeps them in her room, she knew they were her favourites."

"Have they made any progress?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

"The DMLE have nothing." Theodore said bitterly. "And you? How are things at Malfoy Manor?" Theodore asked him, directing the subject away from his household welfare.

"As well as could be expected from my situation."

"Yes, I can imagine your father wouldn't be proud to hear about Champions Potter _and Malfoy_. Sharing the spotlight wasn't something you were really raised for." Theodore didn't smirk but his eyes glinted with something dangerous.

"Don't start, Theodore." Draco growled.

"Now now Draco, if you were in my position I'm sure you'd get a few laugh out of the circumstances." Theodore smiled crookedly.

Draco didn't answer, he was right. He couldn't deny Theodore had always composed himself better than he had in the past. Not only in the way walked and talked but how had he acted in the house. It was like all his mistakes staring at him in the face. Unlike Draco, who had always tried to be a leader, to reach the some level of influence over others like his father had, Theodore had always been the solitary Slytherin, self-reliant and independent. Blaise was always too busy with girls, which worked in Theo's favour seeing as he preferred his own company.

It was for this reason why Draco had been surprised to learn of his obscure friendship with Greengrass after the summer. She had hardly been friendly growing up, nor when they were sorted into the same house, yet they grew closer still. It seemed the case of the Goblet of Fire had cast ripples far and wide.

Draco was just wondering why they had climbed so many of the cursed switching staircases when a pair of legs in knee high white socks large muggle trainers and a blue pencil skirt came into view.

"Boys." Tracy said grinning whilst tapping her foot impatiently.

"Tracy." Theodore greeted her once more.

"Joy oh joy." Draco said glaring at Tracy as she turned in front leading them through the corridor.

"Play nice Draco, she is just here to watch."

"Watching what? And while you're at it I suggest you tell me why." Draco said venomously.

"You've found yourself in need of a few friends and we need an extra man. It'd be mutually beneficial if you came joined us."

"Us? So you really are one of the Ice Queen's new subjects then?" Malfoy sneered.

Tracy stopped and shot him glare which he returned in kind. "Careful Draco just because she isn't here doesn't mean she won't hear everything I have to tell her. You do know how she hates being called that." she said with false sweetness.

Oh Draco knew alright, he had been the one to coin the title when they were children, he was to blame for the reason it spread and was said behind her back in school as well. Daphne was very aware of that fact.

"And where is her highness?" Draco asked having noticing she wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was an unusual occurrence for Tracy to be seen without her.

"Otherwise occupied, she told me she was willing to let your past behaviours slide... and offer a helping hand to you."

"How benevolent of her, and still too good for likes of me it appears." Draco drawled, his eyes throwing daggers at Tracy until Theodore stepped between them.

"She thinks it will be advantageous to her to help you through the tournament. As forth years a mutual alliance between us makes our position in our house much stronger. No more taking orders or answering to the circle. Malfoy, Greengrass and Nott, we are all respected families. Before we used to stay somewhat away from each other, but standing together on at least good terms will work to our benefit over the year, perhaps further." Theodore said diplomatically as he opened the door for Tracy who promptly stepped into the Hall of Hexes.

The large open spaced room was supported by columns with dummies and wooden mannequins scattered over the floor.

"So she wants us to have the appearance of being 'friends', that's it?" Draco almost laughed.

The Slytherin house hierarchy reflected the pureblood circles outside of school, nearly every Slytherin reported back to their families. For many it was the birthplace of ambition, a place to make alliances for after Hogwarts, a ladder to climb where wealth, power and status sat at the top. Very often parents encouraged Slytherins to get in early.

Draco certainly had been but also never really had to worry about that before; he had been groomed to believe he already sat at the pinnacle of the house. Until recently he did hold a lot of sway. Theodore had never shown much interest in such things before, and Daphne, while she had still been rather traditional, like her father she had all but shunned such notions of ambition.

Draco knew that meant if they were willing to put up him, either Theo or Daphne were up to something.

Draco looked at Theodore, eyeing him carefully trying to see if there was anything underlying what he was saying before stepping through, looking for something subliminal between the lines of his words. He had spoken a lot of truth, but the key to lying was all about giving partial truths hiding the rest with subterfuge and allusions.

No, seeing as Daphne was the one missing, it had to be her.

The three ancient and noble houses in the same year in the same house was a very rare occurrence. It had probably scared some of the older students who could even comprehend what that could mean. Draco could see Daphne's angle, rather than squabbling and making backhanded deals as they grew older and becoming competition to one another as it was likely to happen, to come to terms and co-operate first, align an interest and goal. He had never considered her as a political player before, now he retracted those thoughts. In a years to come they would have their family connections, connections within the ministry and seats on the Wizengamot. Ripples had made waves it seemed.

"And what does she expect from me in return for her assistance?" Draco asked his eyes still trained on Theodore. He wondered what she must have offered the wolf in snakeskin for him to come to an agreement with her.

"A favour for a favour." A deep voice could be heard echoing through the large hall.

Draco turned to see the dark skinned wizard stood with his wand at his side. Blaise stood tall and confident and unsmiling, looking like he was carved out of stone.

"Blaise is aiming to compete in the duelling tournament tonight. We could use an extra man to help him practice, you're the fourth best in class and in the same house- an obvious choice. You help us and we help you and we'll see how things go from there." Theo's lips twitched and his deep blue eyes glinted once more.

* * *

><p>Harry felt a little guilty when Hermione approached him about the subject of Hogsmeade on that Saturday morning. Never the less he managed to avoid mentioning his plans with Daphne as he had promised. Although he thought it seemed rather senseless to not at least be able to tell his best friend who knew nearly everything about him, but he'd much prefer avoid all the awkward questions that would arise, for now at least. It would only cause her to worry about the fact the map and cloak were known to a Slytherin.<p>

"What about Ron, though?" Harry said. "Don't you want to go with him?" He pulled on an old faded blue Adidas hoodie of Dudley's, one of the rare articles that was actually starting to fit. He tried to charm their sizes down but he still couldn't quiet get them to fit right.

"Oh. . . well..." Hermione went slightly pink, "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks. . ." passing him his scarf.

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Harry this is stupid." Hermione pleaded with him.

"He's the one pissed at me, he'll see me and probably walk straight out. I have… runes stuff I need to take care of anyway, are we going to watch the duelling tonight?" He tried to deflect.

It was half truth and a lame excuse. He hadn't lied in his mind, if by 'runes' he meant keeping a certain other girl company. One who seemed far too interested in him for it to be a good thing. Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. 'Rune' did literally translate to secret after all, he hoped Hermione was clever enough to pick up on that, without reading too much into it.

"I thought it'd give us some ideas for Defence." He continued trying to bait her.

"Alright then, I'll see you at dinner and we'll go down together. Make sure you keep an eye on the time and aren't late to Hagrids." Hermione sighed.

"Like you'd let me if I didn't," Harry grinned.

He left the dormitory in a hurry, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His legs felt strangely light and his heart beat a little faster in anxiety. He walked past stares and whispers wishing he had brought his invisibility cloak.

Just when he reached the archway of the entrance hall that led to the grounds a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a corner out of the way as a group of Hufflepuffs happily bumbled along.

"Don't get any ideas Potter." She warned him but Harry was too busy taking in the appearance of the girl before him, he would have taken her for a completely different person if it hadn't been for her signature cold stare.

Daphne's hair was no longer perfectly straight, instead it hung naturally in loose curls and she wore dark heavy eyeshadow that made her eyes stand out and appear much icier. Underneath a black leather jacket she was wearing an old fashioned almost Victorian style dress. It had a white shirt and collar tied with a bow of black ribbon and a corset the colour of midnight hugging her waist. The bustled skirt of her dress stopped just above her knees exposing the spider web pattern of her tights and leather boots.

Harry gulped.

She gave him no time to compliment her, quickly pulling out her wand from her jacket.

"Pick up your jaw from the ground, its making the place look untidy. _Dissimulus."_ She said while softly tapping Harry's shoulder with her wand. For a moment Harry felt as though his entire body had been wrapped in cellophane, making him rather warm to the touch.

"What did you do?" Harry asked as she started to walk off without him, making him catch up to her with quick steps.

"Dissimulus charm. You were worried for me - that we'd be seen together." She said calmly, looking at him oddly she pulled Harry's hood up over his head.

"Ah yes obviously. Seeing as I have no idea what that spell is." He asked a little annoyed by her bluntness.

"It is otherwise known as the Notice-Me-Not spell. I mastered it in my second year."

"And you cast that on me because you don't want me to be seen near you I take it. Charming." Harry shook his head with a half-smile.

"I cast it on myself every morning and lunch, it wears off after a while. Nothing personal Potter, just a precaution." She said continuing down the grounds with an unnatural spring in her step.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"It is how I stay out of mind. While it doesn't make you invisible if you are seen it makes you easy to miss and forget, it won't do you a lot of good most of the time, works a charm for me though." She smiled at her own joke.

"Sounds like it'd be very useful." Harry smirked as another piece of the puzzle was solved, now knowing Daphne actually went out of her way to be overlooked.

"It isn't perfect. It fails if someone is actually looking for you or has you on their mind. Because you're so famous you're easily noticed. It'd be better if we both have it on today, someone could see you and wonder who you're with and then they'd recognise me or vice versa. However what with today being the Hogsmeade trip everyone should temporarily forget what is going on at Hogwarts and we can also enjoy our afternoon without drawing attention. Just make sure you keep your hood up and face in that scarf of yours." Daphne said firmly.

That explained how she went unnoticed by him all these years and how after they met he could see her far more clearly. So it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, but it was her playing tricks on everyone. He bit back a laugh. He was curious as to what she must be trying to hide from if she went to such lengths to avoid attention. She was a shrewd one that was for sure, an invisible girl in her own right, it made the greater part of him wish had brought his cloak even more.

They passed Filch at the gate and steadily walked up towards the village and Harry could see no one stopping to look as they past, no one muttered to their friends. Harry could have hugged her.

"So Greengrass, any idea what you want to do?"

"I thought we could go to Tomes and Scrolls, the book shop. There is a good reference book for Runes I thought would help you, they have a different selection than Flourish and Blotts which is always good. What about you?"

"Er- anywhere but the three broomsticks really, avoid the crowds you know." Though in his mind it was Ron and Hermione he really wanted to avoid, "That said I wouldn't mind going to Honeydukes."

What would they say if they saw him? He could certainly imagine Ron's face, his mouth hanging open in confusion and eyebrows twisting in protest of too many thoughts.

"Certainly, you don't mind if we wait a bit till it dies down first? Good. Then we'll see where the day takes us."

"Where you take me, you mean."

"Don't make me drag you into Pudifoots."

"What's Pudifoots?" Harry asked confused.

"_Not your cup of tea_ of that I am certain." Daphne bit her lip innocently and laughed to herself. Harry realised he could just be in over his head.

So they spent their day wading through the bustling village, snow already coating the sloping rooftops of the houses like icing sugar. Students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons talked excitedly as they filtered through streets led by their Hogwarts friends, a picture of a perfect Christmas card.

After withdrawing money from the Gringrotts branch Daphne first pulled him into Spintwitches the sporting goods store when she saw the sign hanging over the door swinging happily in the wind.

"Why are we in here?" Harry asked staring at the wide selection of world cup kits on display, not that he was going to start complaining, rather happy to be in a store of their shared interest.

"Well the undershirts for the quidditch kit itch a bit and the padding is okay but could be much better. I don't know if you noticed but I have these breasts..they get awfully irritated." Daphne grinned wickedly.

"I- yeah I noticed you have breasts." Harry said with some pained difficulty as he blushed and looked away.

"Good. So I'm buying my own, that is if I can find a reasonably priced one, and I also need gloves. I didn't think I'd need new gloves..."

"I was wondering-"

"Don't hurt that brain of yours too much." Daphne said playfully.

"How come I've never seen you play?" Harry ignored the barb of her words "You're a much better seeker than Malfoy, last year his arm was fucked, it could have been your chance."

"He did buy his way on the team that much is true. I'd say I had better things to do but it was because of Flint. He had a no-girls policy for the team. The miserably decadent misogynistic moron, we could fly circle around the boys if they let us." Daphne grumbled.

"Can't you go to Snape? I know he is a slimey rat but he is your head of house."

"No, he let's us govern ourselves and Flint would have had to have done something truly idiotic to get him to revoke his captaincy." Daphne raised her chin in indignation.

"Isn't that a little irresponsible?" Harry knew the potions master was a git but he didn't think he'd shrug off his responsibilities as head of house.

"And yet we are still more organised and decorous than your house. I think that speaks volumes on how well the approach works, how it has always worked."

"It's always been like that?" Harry asked ignoring the Gryffindor jibes he couldn't really disagree, Gryiffindor was a mess most of the time without McGonagall they'd be hopeless.

"For the most part. It seems irresponsible but it teaches responsibility to a greater effect. Prefects and the most notable purebloods are in charge."

"That's messed up."

"In your eyes perhaps. Gryffindor thrives on chaos which is why you need such solid authority, Slytherin is just the opposite that is all." Daphne replied lazily while looking over a rail of differently assorted coloured sports t-shirts.

She picked out several darker colours, blacks and greens mostly, some with tortoise shell padding, some quilted and one with zig-zag shaped extrusions on the back and shoulders.

"Seriously who is paying twenty galleons for these?" Daphne said rather shocked holding up an ugly lemon yellow top, ignoring the glare of the shop assistant as she continued to browse.

"Not you I'm guessing?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, he honestly had no idea what was supposed to be acceptable or not but even he knew it was an atrocious design.

"Definitely not me. It'd be traumatic." Daphne answered with another wicked smile playing on her lips.

Eventually Daphne decided on a plain black undershirt for her kit, it had ridges down the spine and soft leather plating on the pads, giving it an armoured exterior.

"Greengrass, do you have a thing for leather? Cause if I didn't know any better…" Harry teased just as he remembered about her dreaded frostbite hex he had heard about as second too late.

To his surprise she just grinned and laughed. "Maybe I do. I guess you'll find out when you_ get to know me better_." Her voice was soft and husky making Harry cough, trying to not blush.

It was strange seeing the girl outside of school, Harry thought. He noticed she had dropped her stony expressions, her hard disposition and her speech seemed less formal. He liked her like this.

She left Spintwitches happy with her purchase and new gloves and the two began to talk about classes and quidditch practice. Laughing over how Oliver ended up getting knocked off his broom when Angelina blew him a kiss to distract him from the quaffle, right before getting hit by a bludger, courtesy of Fred. Whom Harry was certain was actually jealous, but he still found it funny all the same.

Harry ducked his head as he entered Tomes and Scrolls half expecting to see Hermione already looking for new material but she wasn't anywhere in sight. It was a strange book shop, the layout was open and the aisles were wide. Rather than smelling like old leather and dust and being suffocatingly dull, the air had a hint of caramel and the shelves and bookcases were painted bright purple with yellow stars.

The clerk, a curly copper haired witch talked animatedly as Daphne showed Harry a useful book on Runic translation. Harry tried not to laugh as Daphne turned rigid as the witch tried to engage a conversation with her, interrupting them.

"You are just the prettiest! Your dress, is it vintage? It's so lovely!"

"Thanks." Daphne asked rather bored and waiting to actually be served.

"I bet you can't find anything like that these days. And your eyes are so striking!" The witch simmered.

"I'm sorry but - why are you still talking?" Daphne asked tilting her head in a curious manner as she handed the clerk the books and money.

"I.. er I was just thinking you're so pretty, you could model for Ivyssins for sure!" The witch tried to recover under Daphne's scrutinizing gaze.

"Where as you could only model for death threats." Daphne said sweetly, shutting the witch down completely.

Harry thought it was rather brutal and had to bite back a laugh. So Daphne could be a little catty sometimes, not at all unexpected. The clerk looked like she had been physically slapped across the face. Her mouth sat just as wide and empty as her gaze.

Before Harry could make any more sense of what happened Daphne promptly hauled him out by his sleave, looking noticeably aggravated.

"You're not much of people person are you?" Harry commented finally letting himself grin.

"Why should I be? Most people are annoying and awful." Daphne dismissed while looking back darkly at the bookstore.

She had rather liked the shop owners last year. Now it appeared they were trying to be relatable to the young students hiring a young clerk and renovating the store. She was of the mind that it wouldn't last, book lovers don't care about the shop so long as the content is satisfactory. In her opinion it was bad business move that could potentially drive their regular customer base away for nothing she thought.

"I thought I was annoying remember? She was just being friendly."

"I am well aware smart-arse. She was being _too friendly_, it was fake." Daphne stared at him questioningly. "I don't need a simpering bat telling me my dress looks good, I know it does. That's why I chose it."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"It isn't, but Ivyssins is a brand for more… _adult_ witches. I knew what she was really saying. You don't see me commenting on the rags you wear? We should wear what we like and not care what people think right?" Daphne asked still rather irritated.

Harry looked like he was about to say something before he stopped himself with an uncomfortable expression now on his face. Daphne realised she must have said something wrong as his eyes darkened significantly. She could see he was troubled by something. What Daphne didn't know was Harry had never had the luxury of owning his own clothes, and he wasn't about to mention it.

Harry's thoughts had taken him back to the question about buying new clothes, ones that would fit, that hadn't been handed down. He had the money and plenty of opportunity. Yet he held back. He had always been afraid that when he returned to the Dursley's they'd find them and just burn the new articles, if only to punish and torment him for having something good. Then what if they asked how he came by them? It wouldn't do to let them know he owned a fortune, he wouldn't put it past Uncle Vernon to try and get hold of any gold he had in his bags.

They'd never allowed him to own anything they could provide and degrade him with. So what would be the point? Harry shook his head of the thoughts of the Dursleys, he had more pressing matters as it was.

"Sorry, I was being rude." Daphne said surprised by her own apology. "Are you... alright?" She asked with genuine interest, not missing his tightly clenched jaw. He was scowling, Daphne had seen him wear many expressions around the castle, she had seen every face of irritation caused by the school aiming their ire at him but now his look grew much darker. She knew he could shoulder whatever the school threw at him. Somehow she had unknowingly struck a nerve.

"It's fine." He answered distractedly.

"Honeydukes then?" She asked bringing him out of his vacant thoughts. "Something to sweeten that bitter encounter."

Harry nodded without trying to force a smile.

Daphne grabbed his arm and felt him stiffen immediately not missing how he flinched, she dragged him forward regardless of his discomfort.

The two seekers managed to squeeze unnoticeably through the queue of the sweet store loading themselves with a large supply of chocolate goods and their favourite confectionary. Daphne got her hands on a box of Crystallised-Pineapple for her mother, Glacial Snow Flakes and Ice Mice for herself, and Chocolate Skeletons for her sister Astoria, who could not yet visit Hogsmeade. Harry purchased them both blood-flavoured lollipops and Daphne learnt that his favourites were the treacle fudge and the 'Honey Dukes Best' selection of chocolate. Ever since Remus had given it to him last year once during his dementor training he had become somewhat addicted.

"That's a rather plain taste in chocolate you have there Potter." Daphne said.

Harry didn't dispute her, but the cauldrons and skeletons just didn't stand next to it in quality.

Instead he just laughed at her as drops of sinister red from the Lolipop dribbled down her chin, making her look like a vampire that had recently fed. Then she pointed out he had the same he quickly stopped chuckled and tried to wipe away the blood like effect making her giggle.

"Ah what do we have here Fred?" Harry recognised George's ominous tone.

Harry and Daphne spun around.

"A Slytherin and our Harry fraternising - unless my eyes deceive me." Fred replied to his twin brother.

"Bollocks." Harry muttered as he saw the two red headed twins stood a head above them leering at them gleefully.

"Relax Harrykins your secrets safe with us, Greengrass." The two nodded at Daphne but kept their eyes on her warily. A respect afforded to her probably because she was on the quidditch team and hadn't been spotted wearing a 'Support Cedric Diggory' badge.

"What are you two doing together anyway?" Fred asked.

"Blackmail." Harry mumbled with a frosty look aimed at Daphne, who sighed shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

The twins were sure they could her mutter something under her breath that sounded a lot like _'terms of consent'._

"We thought it was weird seeing Hermione and Ron in the Three Broomsticks without you, thought you might have been - well..._hidden_." They tried to say subtly. Harry gave another sideways glance to Daphne who smirked at him which the twins conveniently missed.

"But here you are, oh poor Ronnie would have a fit."

"If he could take his eyes of Rosmerta that is. Greengrass is much lovelier I must say, way to go Harry." Fred gave him a not so subtle nod and wink and Harry groaned much to Daphne's amusement. "Anyway while we were around that area..."

"Up to no good I imagine." Harry butted in.

"Of course," George winked "just trying to get into the cellar, for research purposes you understand, but then we heard- well, it'd be better if we show you _exactly __who we heard and saw_."

"Will she be able to keep quiet?" Fred nodded at Daphne.

"I am right here you know." The girl in question folded her arms.

"Will you?" Harry confirmed giving her a pointed look which Daphne understood.

"Have I given you any reason to doubt me?"

"Only a few," Harry chuckled ignoring the uncertain looks shared between the twins. "yeah, she is surprisingly good at keeping secrets."

"Better than you at least." Daphne shot back with a sweet smile.

_Oh you have no idea_ Harry thought, his eyes gleaming.

The two Weasleys beckoned them to follow them and turned into one of the back streets of the village. Harry made a mental note to do the same next time he came to Hogsmeade. The group discreetly crept past the houses and stores on the high street that held the attention of the other students until they arrived around the back of the popular inn.

"See we were back here trying to get into the cellar, thing is locked like bank vault, thought it'd make an excellent challenge. Then we heard a familiar voice from up there, bit of laughing and the like but we knew one of the laughs very well." Fred pointed to one of the windows on the second floor.

"You're a good climber right Harry? Here, I'll give you a leg up. Might want to take a run though." George said crouching down.

"Loonatics. Both of you." Harry muttered under his breath, very suspicious that it could just be an elaborate prank.

Harry, with a little help and a high jump, ran up the side of the building with little noise and grabbed onto the window ledge. He managed to haul himself up, just, and hung there his arms straining a little as he peered into the window. He could hear talking and general chatter in some rather strong eastern European accents. With a few beds and luggage scattered about, sat around a table drinking and eating, were several rough looking wizards. Then Harry saw a familiar shot of messy red hair on a man who had several burns on his arms. Harry in his surprise quickly dropped down.

"Is that - _Charlie?_" He asked looking at the twins who nodded in confirmation. Harry having spent the summer with the Weasleys recognised him instantly. "What is he doing here, shouldn't he be in Romania?"

"That's right Harrykins. In case you didn't notice he is staying with his colleagues." Fred answered.

"Which begs the question, what are a group of Dragon Handlers doing so far away from their sanctuary? In nesting season might I add." George said in a low voice as if it was obvious nesting season was a a busy time of year for the handlers.

"With the first task in less than a week…" Harry stared with a growing look of shock creeping on his face. Charlie had been clued in on the tournament all summer, but it appeared it had been much more than that. He pieced together that even the clue he was going to get out of Hagrid had to be dragons. The forbidden forest was the only or at least most obvious place they'd be able to hide the creatures and Harry, just like that, was suddenly dreading the visit.

"I see you've come to the same conclusion as we did. We received a letter from Bill saying 'we'll see you at the first task' but Mum isn't coming, and Dad is at work and, let's be honest, who cares about what Percy is doing?"

"At first we didn't think much of it, but now…" Fred trailed off.

"We were going to tell you tonight but then we thought we heard your voice as we were passing by, we thought we'd show you instead." George placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry muttered but his eyes had become glassy and he looked like a might vomit.

Daphne stood quietly, understanding what they were saying. She actually pitied Harry a little. If it had just been Draco she may have given a small gleeful laugh akin to that belonging to Tracy, but right now she didn't quite have the heart.

Harry waved off the twins once again thanking them, telling them he needed to think. She walked quickly by his side at a loss of what to say.

His feet were mindlessly moving one foot in front of another at a staggering pace the pathway back to the Hogwarts.

The notion of Dragons had crawled under his skin; fear had seized his breath. Now he knew. The dark towering obstacle that had hung above him had finally taken form. A thousand thoughts were racing through his head as how he was supposed to face a beast of incredible magic with nothing but a stick of wood and Draco standing beside him.

"Potter." Daphne said finally, he had nearly forgotten her presence. "Focus." Harry stopped walking and took in a deep shaky breath.

"How am I supposed to do that exactly?" Harry asked resigned, his head was swimming.

"Just take a moment, breathe and think about it. You weren't supposed to know, this is a good thing."

"That is easy for you to say you don't have to face a Dragon on Tuesday."

"Yes it is, I have both my feet on the ground. So listen to reason and stop wasting the time you've been given brooding. It is unbecoming of you. You've been given an edge. You know what you're up against."

"An edge I'd have been gotten hours from now anyway." Daphne didn't understand, she didn't know about his conversation with Hagrid, he already regretted getting her involved this far.

"What do you mean?"

It was a mistake letting her come with him, it was mistake getting drawn in by her.

"I can't say. But I was already going to get help in finding out about Dragons."

"You were?"

Harry simply nodded. He'd be fortunate if Daphne wasn't anything like Hermione who would try to figure out what he meant by that. He hoped she could trust him enough on that.

"Never the less you have an advantage right, I'm presuming none of the other champions know. So I have an idea."

"You don't have to help me with this you know."

"No, but I rather like having you around Potter. So I will. I suggest we get your friend Granger, get Malfoy and we go to the library and read up everything we can on dragons. Get a wide knowledge base and formulate some form of a plan at least."

Harry stared at her curiously.

"I would dare say Professor Hagrid knows a quite bit as well, he could help. I heard he likes dragons and he is our Magical Creatures Professor."

Harry laughed, Hagrid_ loved_ dragons but if what he thought was going to happen that night took place Hagrid will have helped enough.

"Professors aren't supposed to help with the tournament."

"That's okay, he can just be helping me with my independent study, it just so happens that I suddenly find dragons to be very interesting. There is nothing wrong with me sharing what I know with you right? We can go tonight, the school will be busy watching duelling. No one will know."

Harry groaned.

"What is it?" Daphne inquired folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"I already have plans." Harry said uneasily, begging that she dropped the subject, though he knew that wasn't likely to happen

"Surely this would take precedence?"

"I agree, but still no."

"Why?" She demanded in short tone.

"You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Daphne answered.

"Fine. I was supposed to visit Hagrid tonight anyway about the task." Harry sighed, gods she was persistent.

"I knew it. You always seemed so close with the overgrown oaf."

"Don't call him that, he's my friend." Harry snapped.

Daphne remained unperturbed by the outburst. "You're right, that's no way to address a teacher and he isn't that bad of a teacher."

"It's no way to address a person. And I think he's a very good teacher."

"So he's helping you? He must care about you a great deal to risk breaking the rules for you."

"Rules have never been our strong suit I'm afraid. But yeah, he's one of the few people who have known since I was a baby. He was the one to tell me I was wizard and my first friend in this world. So don't insult him in front me or you'll find I'm not that much of a pleasant Gryffindor." Harry warned.

Daphne smiled an unsettling smile. "Yes, I heard about your handiwork when you lost your temper with Pansy the other day, it was amusing for quite a few of us."

"I didn't think she was your friend."

"Survive the first task Potter and I will tell you exactly who my friends are."

"Another incentive?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Think of it as a small reward, even I don't think I am interesting enough to be a powerful motivator, _or am I_?"

_A repayment you mean._ Harry shook his head with a small smile. How she liked to be cryptic, she could definitely give Dumbledore a run for his money.

* * *

><p>A fervent excitement could be felt within the Great Hall that evening; the Hall had been expanded allowing the Hogwarts students to sit above the large duellist platform forming a wide overhanging arena. Blood red and black banners hung from the wall with the crossed wands sigil of the duelling club. Everyone was chattering in eager mutterings that were soon silenced by Professor Flitwick announcing the guidelines, the rules were simple, the team would be chosen by the three most undefeated duellists. Standard international curse regulations applied, meaning no illegal spells. A points system will also be in place for successful hits, deflections and spell chains. In addition wards surrounded the dais to ensure none of the spectators would get hurt by rogue spells.<p>

The last combatants were about to be called. There were twenty pupils who had put themselves forward. Ten now remained, the students names would be picked from a hat and duel.

Nicholas Summers a sixth year Ravenclaw was barely holding his own against Gryffindor's Emily Guthrie, the younger sister of Austin Guthrie who went out in the first ten. The golden locked girl managed to cast chains around his ankles and as Summers tried to banish them back at her she sent a choking jinx straight into his chest. He flew into the air held up by the chains grappling him, he spluttered, unable cast and was lazily stupefied. Cheers from the Gryffindor crowd resounded throughout the hall like thunder.

Harry sat across watching patiently, Hermione was at his side watching rather exasperated for their lack of genitility, however the twins sat behind them with Oliver Rivers and Sophie Roper were no better but that was to be expected. He was doing all he could to concentrate on the duelling. Unease churned in his stomach but he put on a display of perfect calm.

The next students were called out. Heather Fawley stepped up and Harry was surprised to see Blaise Zabini do the same. Blaise was the only fourth year who won his duel and he did so with brutal efficiency, knocking a sixth year Slytherin clean out with a Bludgeoner to the head. Like the rest of the duellists left standing he only needed to win his next two matches to make the team.

Harry's eyes found Daphne's as she clapped for her housemate. He caught her curious eyes on him more than once during the duelling. It was good to know it wasn't just him then. She was in the company of the Slytherin girls from their year, perched between Tracy who was bouncing enthusiastically and Pansy who seemed equally excited. The way she sat so calmly made her look oddly disjointed from the rest of her house. The eye contact with him serving as a reminder that being there was of his own choosing. It filled him with a fresh wave of nerves and vexation, pinning him with the knowledge that really he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Harry tried to focus, Daphne had been right though. He needn't lose his head, not just yet. It wasn't like the first task was that night. A part of him wished he had agreed to go the library with her as soon as they got back to the gates. Perhaps he was making excuses for himself, he was starting to actually like her company but she had become increasingly involved and it scared him a little. Not to mention he had still yet to tell Hermione, and his disappearance would arouse questions he couldn't deal with. If it wasn't for the distraction she would have noticed his troubled mind immediately and wormed out of him in seconds. How was he even supposed to tell her he spent the day in Hogsmeade with the blonde witch when he didn't know how to articulate his impending fiery grave?

_Or is it the other way round?_

He hated keeping so many things from Hermione, but he resolved to tell her everything after saw Hagrid… and had spoken with Sirius. Hermione would just have to wait a little longer for the Dragons, until the next morning at least. Of course he'd have to tell Draco as well, that would complicate matters slightly.

"Harry are you alright? You're scowling again…" Hermione asked looking at him with concern.

"Am I? Sorry, I was taking mental notes. It doesn't help that we can't hear what spells they are using does it?" Harry said, but he had barely even paid attention and didn't even know who had won.

The clapping from the Gryffindors returned louder when a familiar bulky blonde teen stepped up onto the platform. A savage grin crept on Harry's face, Fred and George even booed. Lewis King, the boy who had supplied Gryffindor with badges and his loud toxic opinions of Harry. Gryffindor's enthusiasm was then drowned out when a tall muscular boy from Slytherin appeared at the other edge of the podium.

Though he could not make out the words Harry noticed both of them were talking to each other with snarls planted on their faces.

"I've never seen Lewis that angry, not even you at Harry." Hermione commented.

"I guess you could say he had some 'kelp'. Get it? Because of the bed of seaweed?" Harry flashed her a smile referring back to his handy bit of transfiguration the week before.

"Is now really the time for puns Harry?" Hermione groaned.

"Hey pun-time is anytime!" Harry grinned in true marauder fashion. "You know, I think a good pranking is overdue and we should revisit some old targets" Harry whispered to Fred and George behind him who traded equally evil grins.

_Might want to pull it off before Tuesday though, one last laugh before I meet the maker._

There was a deafening bang and suddenly the grudge match between the Gryffindor and Slytherin began. Harry's attention snapped back to the duel.

The two duellists were circling each other, flinging spells and deflecting them at an equal tempo. Indistinguishable colours of red, bursts of orange and vibrant purple hit the wards around the platform in showers of sparks. King was forced back. The Slytherin boy smirked as he had the blonde on his heels and rolled under a reductor curse. The Slytherin brought up a shield as several red bolts of light sped past him. King slashed with his wand trying to occupy the Slytherin by conjuring roots up from the ground at his feet. They shot up thick and fast - lashing out at the dark haired wizard. There was a burst of bright orange flames hissing into life. The Slytherin's face contorted between a smile and roar as he directed the inferno around him in a vortex. A last look of fear appeared on King's face as the flames suddenly enveloped him.

A loud piercing whistle was blown. In the black smoke Lewis King could be seen laid pass out on the floor with his eyebrows and hair singed, red glistening burns on his face and his duelling robes were matted with small flames.

"Lautner! Disqualified for excessive force!" Professor Flitwick shouted in a shrill voice. "King, left unable to continue, disqualified."

The Slytherin boy fumed as he walked off the platform to the cheers of Slytherin house at the injured Gryffindor who was now being carried out on a stretcher to the hospital wing.

"Stephanie Selwyn." Flitwick called out. All sounds died away in the Great Hall as a tall witch with dark red hair elegantly stood looking relaxed and confident. She gave the students a dazzling white smile and a small nervous wave. Applause combined from all houses could be heard.

"Ah the new temptress of Ollie's heart." Sophie sighed.

"I resent that comment Soph." Olliver said, but his eyes were on the red head and a lustful smile was plastering his face

"Like she would even give you a second glance Rivers, she's a pureblood pure bred man eating machine." Sophie shot back.

"Pureblood girls like that secretly love to get roughed up a bit by the lowly likes of me." Oliver grinned.

"Letch." Sophie scoffed at him.

"Not a chance in hell lover boy. I'll bet ten sickles on it." Fred announced.

"You're on. Ten sickles says Stephanie will be in a broom closet with me by new year." The Ravenclaw boy winked.

"Oliver? What happened to Kat?" Hermione asked. When they first met she had been his current conquest at the time and all he could talk about.

"Alas, Katherine left me for another and now my sights have found _greener _pastures." Oliver grinned manically, his eyes flickering back over the object of his affection. She was currently dancing around spells like they were sweet nothings. Her challenger was quickly growing out of breath and deep into the throws of frustration.

"Obviously no love lost there then." Harry commented wryly.

"Yeah and you're not the only one Ollie, is he Harry?" Fred snickered quietly, Harry shot him a glare.

_Green pastures, very funny. _Harry thought to himself.

"I Hope you aren't suggesting something inappropriate is going on between our Harrykins and Malfoy." George said in a scandalised tone, an imperfect impression of Mrs Weasley.

"You two, don't. That is the last rumour I need flying around." Harry growled. He tried to do as Hermione did and block out the chatter, focusing instead on the duel at hand.

"Me thinks you protest too much Harry." Sophie crooned making their collective laugh louder and Harry flushed red.

Harry looked to Hermione for help, "Don't look at me Harry, you two do have a lot of unresolved tension..." she said in a light voice her eyes on the duelling.

Stephanie glided back on her heels away from another barrage of stunners. Harry just caught her smile as she side stepped and lashed out with her wand. A green bludgeoner phased through his shield and hit the outstretched wrist of Howell Chambers, his wand fell to the floor the whistle blew and she left the dais with a confident sway of her hips. Applause erupted around her.

It was no wonder why Stephanie was so popular with the boys. She was more than desirable, with a body that could only be described as a perfect hourglass figure. It wasn't just her looks though. As Harry had witnessed, she had proved herself to be one of the most promising duellists in Hogwarts, so much the other houses didn't care if she was a Slytherin, something that was a feat in itself.

"Harry, isn't it time you went?" Hermione muttered to him, her eyes flickering towards to the great doors as she tapped her watch.

Harry said his quick goodbyes and went to retrieve his cloak and map from his room readying himself for that inevitable walk to Hagrid's.

The grounds were pitch-black and the grass was still wet and sticky with mud. The only light source against the dark was the lit window of Hagrid's cabin. Harry was cursing every time his feet made a sound in the dark.

"Hey handsome." A voice said against the darkness.

"Oh for fuck sake." Harry said turning around. "What are you doing Daphne?" he hissed. Her pale hair looked silver under the light of the moon, he was barely able to make out the rest of her in all her black.

"You disappeared from the Great Hall and I decided to follow." Daphne shrugged innocently in his general direction

"I was supposed to be going alone and you're going to be seen and get me and Hagrid in trouble." Harry said in earnest putting his annoyance down to his racking nerves.

"Then I best climb under that cloak with you then before we get caught hadn't I?"

_This girl is going to be the death of me…_ Harry despaired. Her hand reached out to where he stood and she lifted the silvery fabric over her.

Harry was suddenly very aware of how close she was and stiffened immediately. He could feel a wisp of hair against his cheek and how warm she was stood next to him. If it wasn't dark he was certain she'd see him blushing. Fortunately it was dark and all they could see was the blurred world outside the cloak, and Hagrid's cabin growing ever closer.

"How did you know where I was anyway?" Harry asked dully.

"Please, I could hear you squelching from a mile away, someone had to cover your tracks. Speaking of stealth actually, _Silenceo_." She whispered with her wand aimed at their feet, their shoes no longer making any sound.

"I, er thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I still wish you hadn't of come." Harry muttered.

Daphne sighed, "Sick of me already?"

He could even see their frosted breaths through cloak as they passed the Beauxbatons carriage. The familiar scent of orange blossoms hung in the air between them so strong Harry could almost taste it in his mouth. It was making Harry's mouth dry, he could feel his pulse hammering in his throat.

"I'm beginning to think you're going to be more trouble than even I can handle." Harry admitted.

Daphne gave a short chuckle and no answer.

Harry gave a short rap on Hagrid's door and it swung open revealing the large silhouette of the giant man.

"Harry? You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Harry said carefully making sure he and Daphne got through the door.

"Good, good. Got summat ter show yer."

As he expected Hagrid seemed so excited he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Harry realised that he had even dressed up for the occasion; he knew Hagrid liked dragons but even wearing an overly large artichoke with a strange moleskin waistcoat was a bit much.

"Hagrid, have you combed your hair? And are you wearing…cologne?" Harry asked. The pungent scent reminded him of his Uncle Vernon the nights he was hosting a dinner or going to a party before he came home drunk and angry.

Daphne snorted and Harry had to step on her foot, making her jab him in the ribs in retaliation.

"Just come with me, keep under yer cloak and stay quiet alrigh'." Hagrid said still bustling with enthusiasm.

"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long. I've got to be back up at the castle by one o'clock -"

But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry and Daphne hurried to follow and found, to their surprise, that Hagrid was leading them to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what are-"

Daphne's hand came over Harry's mouth leaving his question unfinished as Hagrid knocked three times on the horsehead knocker of the carriage.

Madame Maxime opened it. Her large shoulders were wrapped in a silk shawl that she drew over he head. She smiled immediately upon seeing Hagrid.

"Ah 'Agrid, eet is time?"

Harry with Daphne's hand still covering his mouth winced as Hagrid butchered the basics of French lexicon. Still Madame Maxime was smiling as he held out his hand and helped her down from the carriage.

Harry nearly gagged, Hagrid had decided to make him third wheel on his date and he was stuck there watching with Daphne Greengrass, unbeknownst to him. At least no one could ever accuse him of being boring, but even in his mind this was just down right weird.

Harry desperately hoped Madame Maxine was in for the same treat as Harry, and not the other way around. If they witnessed anything remotely physical Greengrass would never let him live it down.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime, giving him a simpering bat of her eye lashes as Hagrid led her away from the carriages. Harry raised his hand to cover Daphne's mouth in case she was about gag as much he was. She gave him a nod and they both release each other following with small nervous grins.

They hadn't ventured very far into the forest when Harry realised Daphne was nervously holding onto his arm. He was unsure how he felt about being so close to her, it was nice but normally no one ever got that near save Hermione.

_Its just because she's never been in forest before, that's it - that's all._

The more he thought about the fact her chest was brushing against his arm the more he was sure he was blushing red again.

_This girl is definitely going to be the death of me. Well, it is either her or dragons anyway..._

As the castle and the lake grew far out of sight behind them and they delved deeper into the forest, cries of men could be heard followed by an ear splitting roar. Harry's mouth fell open and Daphne jumped, her hands trembling ever so slightly as she gripped him tighter.

There they were, snarling at the men who held them in strong heavy black chains, five fully grown, monstrous, demonic, house-sized dragons. Some were rearing and with fanged mouths, spitting out burning torrents of flame. They were so close Harry could feel the heat on his face. One stood tall and regally, blue and silver wings with straight pointed horns snapping at the wizards on the ground, another was green and smooth-scaled stomping around and lashing out its tail. There was a red dragon that was thin and sleek with a strange mane of bronze and gold spines down its back that shot out mushroom clouds of smoke as balls of flames erupted from them.

There were about fifty wizards, standing in chaotic order, eight to a dragon, trying to restrain them.

Then there were two closest dragons, a beast of black gigantic but still smaller than the other and more lizard like. It walked with its legs chained up angrily and furious yellow eyes, ready to snap up any wizard foolish enough to get too close. It screamed and screeched, shaking the very trees around them. Only one dragon appeared calm and that was gleaming white creature that appeared to be sleeping. It had ghostly pale iridescent scales that reflected the fire turning the orange light into green, even as it was curled up it appeared much larger than the others, a monster of monsters.

A lid opened revealing one large gold eye with a vertical pupil that found Harry in the darkness.

"Keep back there Hagrid!" A wizard shouted, gripping onto the chain with all his strength. "They can shoot fire up to twenty feet and I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Beau'iful. Aren' they magnificen'?" Hagrid said through teary eyes.

The wizards seemed to be struggling with the chains and began yelling at each other. The enclosure lit up in a blazing flash of red as the group of wizards tried to subdue the black scaled dragon. It whined loudly and stood on its haunches before collapsing to the ground with a resounding crash. Harry could feel the tremors through the ground and Daphne clasped his now dead arm even tighter as the trees quaked behind them.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madam Maxime, taking her by the hand and leading her to the fence of the enclosure.

"All right there Hagrid?" The wizard from before call out, Harry recognised that red hair anywhere, it was of course Charlie Weasley. "They'll be alright, we drugged them with a pretty powerful sleeping draught on the way over. Boy were they not happy when they woke up."

"What breeds you got here then Charlie?" Hagrid asked with his eyes on the dragon that had just been knocked out as if Christmas had come early.

"This one is a Hungarian Horntail," Charlie said gesturing to the unconscious dragon on the ground. "then there is the Welsh Green, the blue-grey is a Swedish Shortsnout, the red a Chinese Fireball and the white beauty over there we don't exactly know to be honest, she is one of the ones the Goblins used to breed at Gringotts. Had to full out buy her, they don't do loans and don't trust us as far as they can shake a stick at. It was hard enough getting the Horntail on short notice…"

Harry could see exactly why they called it a Horntail, like a rose with thorns every few inches sharp protruding spines lined the back of its black tail, and at the end was a long hook like blade was all he needed tell him that Dragon was more than dangerously lethal.

Madame Maxine was now walking up the side of the enclosure trying to get a better view.

"Should you really have brought her Hagrid, she's bound to tell her champion, right?"

"Jus' though' she might want ter see 'em is all…"

"Oh really romantic date Hagrid, only you." Charlie snorted.

"I didn't realise you were taking me out on a date." Daphne whispered in his ear gleefully.

"Funny I don't recall even inviting you along, besides my idea of romance isn't the same as Hagrid's." Harry muttered to Daphne.

"I don't know Potter it certainly has my blood pumping and I don't see you complaining."

"_This is me complaining_." Harry whispered back to her.

"Five then? One fer each champion I suppose, what they gotta do fight 'em?" Hagrid asked the second eldest Weasley.

"I guess he doesn't know much about the Dragon protection and stabilisation laws. Everyone knows Dragon slaying is illegal these days, they're nearly extinct." Daphne whispered.

"Does Hagrid look like someone interested in magical law?" Harry whispered back. Though that would explain his coloured history of shady and less than legal transactions when it came to magical creatures, how a stranger came to give him an Acrumantula egg when he was just a boy less than thirteen was beyond Harry.

"Just get past them I think. We'll be ready with extinguishing spells. They wanted nesting mothers for some reason, absolutely mental, makes them all kind of crazy as it is, let alone moving them around with all this excitement going on." Charlie said as five wizards began hauling granite coloured eggs in bundles of blankets over to the Horntail.

"I do pity whoever picks her though. She can get really nasty at times."

But Hagrid was looking at the eggs with a look of longing.

"Don't even think about it Hagrid," Charlie said sternly "We've got them counted. How's Harry?"

"S'fine" Hagrid said, still looking at the eggs.

"Well I hope he is still fine after he faces this lot. I couldn't bear tell mum what he'd be facing in the first task, she is already having kittens." Then he spoke in a much better imitation of Molly Weasley than either of the twins could "How could they let him enter that tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!"

"Skeeta." Harry gritted his teeth.

As Daphne snickered beside him quietly he decided it was her turn to be poked in the ribs, to which she let out a girlish yelp just loud enough to be heard. Charlie's eyes scanned the forest and Madame Maxime turned in alarm.

"I think it's time we left." Daphne whispered. As a few wizards turned to see where the mysterious sound had come from.

"I think you're right, way to go Greengrass."

"That was your fault." She hissed back to him.

Harry was glad he had come down, earlier he had no idea what he was up against really, never having seen a live adult dragon before. Now he could shut out all thought of fighting or trying to slay a dragon out of his mind, he needed only to get past one. It was pretty safe to say he was a lot more optimistic than he had been over the past few weeks and with his talk with Sirius he was sure he'd be able to come up with something. Maybe he was mental, no sane person would feel optimistic about Dragons surely?

"Potter." Daphne suddenly said, "Over there, look."

They stopped walked and Harry searched in the direct her delicately pale finger pointed, and in the darkness he saw someone skulking through the trees with a very scraggly dark goatee.

"Is that… Karkaroff?"

"So much for that edge…" Daphne muttered sounding rather annoyed.

It seemed now the only champion who didn't know, after Draco, was Cedric. Very slowly and very carefully the two began to move again until they came into the clear view of the castle and the grounds. They slipped through the castle doors and finally breathed sighs of relief. Daphne quickly glanced at Harry and gave a low chuckle.

"Thanks for that Potter." She said.

"No worries, erm, do you want me to walk you - to your common room?"

"And people say that chivalry is dead. No, I should be fine, beside I can't have you finding out where we Slytherin's reside." Daphne said pulling herself out from the cloak, leaving Harry half exposed his cloak draped around his shoulders.

"What? Behind the wall of skulls opposite the painting of the ship wreck?" Harry said with a smug grin.

"How did you know that? Never mind. I bet you just used that map of yours." Daphne eyed him suspiciously for once unable to get a read on him because of his devilish grin.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I could always tell you what you're common room looks like..." Harry shrugged.

Daphne shook her head choosing to disbelieve him, "Be in the library tomorrow. I'll find you, and drag Draco along. Goodnight Potter." she smiled and turned away to in the direction of the dungeons.

Harry was still grinning widely, it was good to have some of his secrets still, she had no idea he had been in the Slytherin common room during his second year, let alone just knowing its location.

The Gryffindor common room was empty when Harry arrived; judging by the smell Hermione hadn't had to resort to using dungbombs. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and dropped himself into an armchair by the ever burning logs. Harry looked into the flames and nearly jumped.

Sirius's head was sitting in the fire, grinning at his godson. If Harry hadn't been witness to Mr Diggory doing the same at the burrow he suspected Sirius would have gotten a good laugh out of really scaring him.

"Sirius- how are you doing?" Harry scrambled down to crouch by the fire side.

He looked much different now than he had before the summer, when before he looked gaunt and sunken his cheeks were now fuller and his eyes were held none of their dullness, instead they were bright and smiling. His hair was no longer a shaggy matted mane of black but had been cut making him look more like the man on the day of his parent's wedding.

"Never mind me, how are you doing?" He asked with concern.

"I'm…" Harry wanted to say he hadn't been okay. Between being stuck in the tournament, the nightmares and the school shunning him - with hardly anyone believing him or Draco entered the tournament. He wanted to complain about Rita Skeeta's lies in the Daily Prophet, how he couldn't walk down the corridor without getting heckled or sneered at – and about Ron, who had continued doing his best to ignore Harry completely.

"Strangely alright I guess" He didn't say anything about those things, because really they paled in comparison to his real problem. He had the quidditch team and other friends, he still had Hermione, and then there was Daphne, what ever she was. "Hagrid just showed me what I'm up against for the first task… Dragons. Looks like your days of being a ex-convict turned godfather are a numbered." Harry joked uneasily.

Sirius just scoffed, but eyes were still full worry.

"Dragon's we can handle Harry, look I don't have much time, I broke into a wizarding house to use this fire, they could be back any minute. So there are things I need to tell you first, people you should be wary of."

"What? Who?" Harry said, his optimism dampened.

"Karkaroff namely. He was a former death eater-"

"He used to work for Voldemort?" Harry asked his face suddenly alight with alarm.

"Yes, but he was caught, I was in Azkaban with him for a time. I'll put all my money on that being why Dumbledore wanted Alastor around to keep an eye on him. Moody was the one to catch Karkaroff in the first place."

"That means he must have been released?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yes. He made a deal with Crouch, traded in a lot of names for his freedom and made himself very unpopular in Azkaban. Now he is out and teaching Dark Arts to his students in Durmstrang, you need to be careful around him Harry, and his champion."

"Shit." Harry's mind was reeling with whiplash as he tried to process the information, Krum had seemed like a good person. "Do you think- he put my name in the goblet? He was more pissed than anyone when my name came out with Malfoy's."

"He was Death Eater Harry. Being a good liar is in the job description, he managed to convince the ministry to free him didn't he? Now I've been reading the Daily Prophet Harry…"

"Yeah you and the rest of the world," Harry said dully.

"_and reading between the lines_. Think Harry, Moody was attacked in the middle of the night, they say it was a false alarm, I think different. Not with the tournament about to take place, and with your dreams, someone was trying to stop him coming to Hogwarts Harry."

"Someone knew their job would be more difficult with him around, and he and Karkaroff have history…"

"Yes, Moody might be mad and see danger everywhere, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know when the real thing is there. He was the best Auora the ministry ever had." Sirius turned his head to check he was still safe to talk.

"And the dark mark at the world cup… they can't all be coincidences…" Harry muttered to himself.

"Around that time there was a witch, in crouch's department, who went missing,"

"I remember it was Bertha…something. Percy was always complaining how she went on holiday and… she never came back did she?"

"No Harry, she didn't. I knew Bertha Jorkins in school, nosy, all mouth and no brains. A bad combination. She went missing on holiday - in Albania." Sirius' eyes grew more serious.

"But that's where Voldemort was rumoured to be last, she can't have just walked into Voldemort." Harry said frantically.

"I'd be asking why she chose to go Albania in the first place. Getting information about the tournament out of someone like her would be child's play for any Death Eater." Sirius said sternly.

"It's all connected isn't it, to try and kill me -in my dreams, he says he needs me for something, there must be something in this tournament only I can get, unless some how he can use it to get to me…"

"I don't want to worry you unnecessarily Harry, but you need to be watching your back at all times, especially in these tasks ahead. Karkaroff doesn't seem like the man who would back Voldemort unless he would be protected, but whoever put yours and Draco's name into that Goblet did it for a reason, that reason could be see you killed, it would all be far too easy to label your death as an another triward tournament failure."

"In my dream, he never said anything about Malfoy. The Malfoy's are a dark family aren't they? Why would they want Draco in this tournament with me?"

"I have no idea, I doubt even Dumbledore knows, but this could work in your favour. On your own you are a strong wizard Harry you might not see it but you are. Draco is powerful in name and he has blood as old and powerful as yours. You may not like him Harry but you are stuck in this together, I am not saying trust him, but help each other. It may be the only thing that will help you survive."

"Fine, I can do that," Harry said through a grimace. "but what does blood have to do with anything?"

"Another time Harry, first about these dragons, there is a way, don't be stupid to attempt a stunning spell…"

"Thank you captain obvious."

"You need something simple, think outside the box, it would best if you relied on your talents. Your father would probably use transfiguration, he was a master at it…"

"I'm pretty good, but I'm still only able to fourth and fifth year spells, I won't be able to use anything I know or learn something new in time, I only need to get past them."

"Well that makes things easier, think Harry what is the best way you can get past a dragon?"

"I don't, how can I when they can fly?"

"Are you a wizard Harry?" Sirius said with his eyes now gleaming merrily.

"I- yes I am a bloody wizard! but how am I supposed to – oh." Harry said dumbly, suddenly he had a smile slowly stretching across his face. A very canny, very clever realisation had just hit him.

"James got that same look when he had an idea for a prank." Sirius grinned. "I'm surprised you're not going around the room claiming to be Merlin."

"Nah, I'm going to be way cooler than Merlin." Harry said more confidently.

_That's your boy, James._ Sirius thought still grinning in the fire.

* * *

><p><em>AN - So this will be my last update for a few weeks, i have uni dead lines so please don't crusify me, give it 45 weeks maybe? i hope you can wait that long. cause i can't_

_I know i have been introducing a lot of new characters lately and i'll calm down with that now, Theo is the last real character intro for a while and thats just because his interactions with Draco are important to Draco's character, I think we only have to get a good look at Blaise in a few chapters and then Astoria left._

_Daphne is not a loli btw, i think purebloods might be a bit behind on fashion by a hundred or so years so i though why not give her nice tradition pureblood wardrobe to clash with her rebellious side, hence leather jacket._

_so this is au, Harry is smarter or at least applies himself more than canon-Harry and will become a lot stronger through hardwork and some natural ability. without Ron he's less clueless and realises he cant rely on Hermione for everything. He is going to be a transfiguration master eventually down the line but i always wondered how Sirius would help him with the task if they hadn't been interrupted by Ron, so he kinda just points him in the right direction and lets him figure it out on his own. in the book Harry had a very subtle sense of humour but bad shit got him down a lot so we just saw less and less of it. so i'll be going for __less broody and more wit, cynisim and sarcasm. but humour for me is hard to write so who knows what'll happen._

_Unbeta'd- if you see mistakes please don't just say in the reviews just pm me where i have missed typo's and messed up grammar then i can fix it for the other readers. i tend to spend a lot of time reading and re-reading to iron out mistakes but i'll be busy in the next few weeks like i said._

_thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll see you next time, please do leave you're thoughts in the reviews they are incredible motivators and i like to hear your opinions - Chrome_


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen's Gambit

_Disclaimer - This is a work of fanfiction based on the book series written by J K Rowling, characters used do not belong to me in any way._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – The Queen's Gambit<span>

That morning there was an odd calm about Harry that Hermione found unsettling. She asked first thing when he came down to the common room how Hagrid's went, to which Harry quickly replied in a hushed voiced "Dragons, Charlie was there with five of them - one for each of us, I'll tell you more when I tell Draco." and proceeded to pull her out of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She felt more nervous about the matter than he appeared to be, but then he had the night to sleep on the fact. She was certain they could find a way to circumvent any really harm that might come to him in the first task. They wolfed down their breakfasts in a hurry, not really paying attention to who was even sitting with them, let alone the conversation. After filling themselves for what they thought was going to be a long day of dragon research Harry and Hermione stumbled in shock when they saw the state of the library.

To Hermione, it was blasphemy in the middle of November, it was heaving with students - in fact neither of them had seen it so full before.

A look of sheer horror fell upon the two Gryffindor's faces and only deepened with concern. The library never got so busy until students started revising and cramming for the OWL and N.E.W.T examinations after spring. Harry's mind immediately clocked onto the fact that there were a lot of girls. It wasn't difficult to see why when they witnessed the congregation of coy female students from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons alike, they were all hovering around doing everything humanly possible to nothing; and then at last they saw sat at a table alone was Viktor Krum, buried nose first into a book - trying very hard to concentrate.

"I really regret choosing to come here now." Harry said under his breath, not happy with the sudden popularity of his last standing sanctuary of peace and quiet.

"Well, it's a bit late for that don't you think?" Hermione said shaking her head, she was more put out than Harry about the state of their haven.

Harry pondered for a moment as to what to do, he already had his plan that was true, but he couldn't very well do much to improve his chances of it working with a gaggle of gossiping insipid fangirls around. The very thought vexed him.

A small smile curved his lips when an idea sprung to mind.

"_Zephyrus." _Harry flicked his wand sharply to the left and the skirts of the girls flew up in a gust of wind, eliciting a few angry cries. "There, my regrets have suddenly disappeared." He grinned, now less deterred.

"Professor Sinistra teach you that one?" Hermione asked hiding her face and dragging him out of the doorway.

"She's pretty cool with that stuff, always good for a bit of _trickery. _Besides it looks like Madam Pince has her work cut out for her here." Harry said and leant against the wall of the corridor.

"Pervert. I don't think Sinistra'd like to hear her favourite student using her spells to sexually harass Krum's fanclub." Hermione arched an eyebrow with a pointed look.

"You wouldn't."

"I will." Hermione said dangerously, inwardly glad his rather wicked sense of humour was returning, he hadn't been like this since before the Goblet.

"I'm doing them a favour - Now Krum will have a much a better idea of who he wants to go into a broom closet with." Harry said wink.

"You're enjoying this a little too much." Hermione was beginning to think he was far too calm and jovial about the entire situation.

"I'm just glad it isn't me the harpies are after this year."

'Harpies' had been Hermione's word for what Draco had once described as his past 'fan club'.

Harry, having spent a few summers around Ginny, was aware of the effect he often had around girls. He noticed this at the end of his third year, but more so in the months just before his name shot out of that blasted oversized cup. Sometimes just being within five meters of him was enough to send some girls dizzy. He needn't even smile or say a word, they'd just blush, stammer or run away, if he was lucky he'd witness all three at once.

"Everyone knows the famous wizards go after the girl they can't get." Harry called out loudly at them as he ducked his head back through the doorway, still grinning.

"Harry," Hermione warned, "you're getting stares of bloody murder as it is."

"I hope they can restrain themselves till Tuesday, it'd be a shame if I had an untimely death before my premature funeral. Pity, I really wanted to show off in the first task as well." Harry said with a half-smile, only pretending to be sincere.

"I'd like to think you'll be trying too hard to survive and won't find the time to show off." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can spare some time this morning instead then, when the others arrive."

"I never knew you were one for audiences Harry." Hermione shot back in a light voice with a raised eyebrow.

"This will only be a private showing, just for friends and family…and Malfoy," Harry said with a wink "Unavoidable but not wholly problematic."

"Wholly problematic? You're going soft on him and what friends of yours are these?" Hermione asked.

"_Friend_ then, plus Malfoy." Harry corrected, Hermione definitely counted as family.

"Well this isn't ideal." A voice appeared beside them. Harry nearly choked.

Daphne Greengrass stood in a dark green pinafore dress and white shirt, looking more proper than she had yesterday with her hair perfectly straight once again and her usual serious expression.

"Morning Greengrass, bit of a small hitch in our plans." Harry gave the blonde girl a swift nod.

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked, her hair whipping around as she turned to Harry.

"That's what I'd like to know." Draco said, appearing behind them, "All I got out of her is '_I'm Just happy to help Draco dear'_." His words were spoken in a falsely sweet voice.

Daphne just stood next to him with her expression unchanged. Daphne's treatment of Draco reminded him exactly of how Draco's mother behaved towards Harry at the Quidditch World Cup - like there was a very bad smell in the air.

"Greengrass is here to do just that, Malfoy. The way I see it four heads are better than three, and all will be revealed in due course Hermione." Harry said.

"I suppose stranger things have happened" Hermione said rather disturbed and looking very unsure at the barely acquainted Slytherin girl.

"Granger, always a pleasure," Daphne said with a friendly smile, "Now what are we going to do about that lot?" Daphne nodded at the crowded library rather unhappily.

"Well, I fancy a trip to the astronomy Tower, I'm sure they'll get bored by lunch and we can get a table at the back."

"Why? We just got here, which was already more effort than it was worth." Draco complained.

"Privacy would be nice and we're not getting it here." Harry said with a stern look directed at Draco and began to walk, leaving the others with the option of following, or not. Draco sneered at Daphne, who remained composed and waited for Hermione to take the first step after Harry.

"So why the tallest tower in Hogwarts?" Daphne asked as they made a start on the stairs to the tower. Unafraid to speak up, seeing as she was puzzled as to why the astronomy tower when there were many empty class rooms and other dark corners you can find for a quiet conversation.

"Thought it'd be a good place to hang out," Harry said with a measure of sarcasm as he opened door for them.

Harry had always liked the astronomy tower. It reminded him much of Dumbledore's office. The circular tower had wooden flooring of ramparts that had steps down to where they kept the telescopes beneath, a balcony with the best view in the castle and under the spire's roof a charmed moving replica of the Milkyway that lit up the tower when it was dark.

"You know I don't think I like you like this, Potter." Daphne said with a small unnoticeable smile that could easily be mistaken for a grimace.

"Tch. You told me brooding was unbecoming Greengrass." Harry shook his head.

"Do you always loiter around in such absurd places?" Daphne narrowed her eyes.

"Now you mention it, we did spend an unhealthy amount of time in the girl's toilets in our second year…" Harry grinned reminiscing.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed going a little red.

"Hermione that one was your idea," Harry winked making Hermione blush deeper, "It's not so much as absurd as it was is convenient. Same applies here, who has astronomy class on a Sunday morning? Or maybe I'm a little bit nostalgic for baby Norbert, this was the last place we saw him." Harry smiled fondly.

Dragons had been on his mind, that was true, but he did of course have a reason for bringing them up all those steps.

"Ah yes the good old days." Hermione shaking her head behind him.

"Norbert?" Daphne inquired.

Hermione thought back to those days when she had first become friends with Harry and Ron, the late night excursions and the sneaking around after dark. She had almost forgotten all about Norbert. She might have argued and been reluctant whenever they had been up to no good, but she had a better idea of how much of a rebellious streak she really had. She smiled at the thought, it was all Harry's doing really; he had made it feel all so fun and exhilarating she had been drawn in by the mystery of it all. She loved puzzles and a challenge and every year it seemed the stakes grew higher still and they were normally not far off the mark. Last June made her realised how naive that Hermione had been and all too well just how dangerous their escapades were, after everything they had been through they were well and truly lucky to be alive.

"Draco you remember that newly hatched Dragon in first year, don't you?" Harry nodded.

"The one you should have been expelled for smuggling, how could I forget?"

Fortunately that night stood as a testament to Draco's many failures at trying to thwart Harry and fulfil his dream of getting Harry expelled. Hermione nearly laughed, in her mind a life without a proper education would certainly lead to a fate worse than death.

"Potter's a dragon smuggler? Wait, you're serious?" Daphne looked at them in mild disbelief.

"It was just a one-time thing," Harry said smiling crookedly "Hagrid needed a bit of help with a Norwegian Ridgeback he hatched from an egg, one he got from a stranger in the Three Broomsticks. Thank Merlin Malfoy's schemes were always so terrible, we could have got into serious trouble." Harry scratched the back of his head with an uneasy smile.

"You were slippery and got lucky," Draco said darkly.

"Keep telling yourself that Malfoy. I just thought here would be appropriate, lots of space, out the way, nice and quiet." Harry smiled.

"And yet anyone could just stumble upon us." Daphne shook her head and pointed her wand at the doors and with a circular flick she cast in a clear voice "_Seravis_." She looked around and saw Hermione's look of interest. "Anti-Alohomora and locking charm, nothing wrong with being cautious I hope." Daphne said wryly.

"Not at all, that is a useful piece of magic I admit." Hermione said stiffly. "Invented by Blagdon Blay, 1622 to counter Eldron Elsrickle's sacking of London."

"As sharp as ever Granger." Daphne said coolly.

"If you two are quite done - Malfoy, we have Dragons for the first task," Harry turned to Hermione "Daphne already knows and has offered to help."

Draco paled. Harry had wondered what Draco's reaction would be. He had honestly expected maybe a small amount of vomit, but to his credit Draco composed himself better than expected. He was already so pale faced the shock and fear was barely noticeable.

"She does, how- no wait, what?" Hermione stammered in confusion.

Harry had to admit, seeing Hermione's fantastic brain derail and fluster as her face went red was one of his guilty pleasures, even if it was for a moment it was still adorable.

"We were sort of together in Hogsmeade yesterday." Daphne stated gauging Hermione's reaction.

"Only sort of though. Anyway the twins saw Charlie in the Three Broomsticks and showed us, took a bit of guesswork but we figured he was here for the task. Then she decided to follow me after the duelling and into the Forbidden Forest where we saw the dragons. That's all that needs to be said."

"So that's where you disappeared to yesterday without saying." Hermione folded her arms, her eyes on Daphne with renewed scrutiny.

"It's my fault, I asked him not to tell anyone." Daphne levelled her gaze.

"Look at that, if only the rest of the house could see the great Daphne Greengrass apologising to a muggleborn." Draco sneered behind her finally rejoining the others in conversation.

"I'm not apologising, I am claiming responsibility. Try it sometime, perhaps you wouldn't be such a sycophant." Daphne bit back.

"Sycophant? That is rich coming from the tyrant who treats her 'friends' like chess pieces." Draco uttered back venomously with his wand suddenly at his side.

"At least I have friends. You know, Crabbe and Goyle aren't the best at keeping secrets. Granger, maybe you'd be so inclined to punch him in the face again?" Daphne asked looking from Draco to Hermione with a small smile as Draco snarled.

"I wouldn't mind…"

"We're not going to get anywhere throwing insults around all day Hermione, Greengrass, both of you can knock it off. Malfoy, don't give them a reason." Harry growled turning very serious. "Facing a dragon is of greater importance right now."

"Hypocrite," Draco muttered, "what are we doing then?" the anxiety was barely audible in his voice but it was there.

Daphne pouted and turned back Draco. "You each have one dragon, which means you won't be facing them together." Daphne affirmed.

"Not necessarily." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Still, you actually saw them." Hermione asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes, and more importantly we stayed long enough to hear them suggest that the dragons are the obstacle but not the goal of the first task." Daphne said clearly.

Harry smiled at that. "Obstacles only need to be gotten around, which I already have a plan for."

"Already? You didn't say you had anything yet." Hermione stared at him.

"Now why must you doubt me Mione? I did say I wanted our audience first." Harry winked at his bestfriend and turned back to Draco. "Looking at this with the fact we are somehow a 'team', Malfoy. I thought y'know I'll try think a bit like a Slytherin." Harry said with a grimace, "So I thought about it until it came to me that our best option would be to use the only thing we have in common."

"And do tell what that would be." Draco asked.

Harry gave a growing smirk as the other three gazed at him in a mixture of confusion, irritation and disquiet. Harry with everyone's undivided attention walked to the outside rampart and leaned over the balcony.

"_Accio Firebolt!_" Harry yelled without warning, wand in hand. "Summon your broom, Malfoy." he challenged.

Harry stood there waiting at the edge grinning while Draco looked upon him with more annoyance. Until at last his broom shot into his hand and Draco's followed shortly after.

"A simple charm against Dragons, you've lost your last wits Potter." Draco said looking over his Nimbus 2001

"Once again Malfoy you can't see further than your own wand. Simplicity is the beauty of it, it isn't about the spell,_ it's about the brooms_."

"The brooms?"

"_We're going to use our brooms_, Malfoy." Harry said a little slower so he could hear Harry clearly.

"Not bad Potter. When it comes to manoeuvrability and speed Dragons have a rather unfair advantage. In general the best way to beat - or in your case - get around a dragon is to take away that advantage. We still don't know what the actual task is, there could be any number of variables involved." Daphne admitted, "But you still plan on flying head to head with a Dragon which has Gryffindor written all over it."

"I never claimed it was perfect." Harry said, watching Daphne as he sat on his broom drifting in the air without purpose. "Of course we can try learn a few other spells but it'd be easier and faster to move on brooms, and we are pretty good. Hell, I'll be surprised if Krum doesn't try it."

"Krum knows too?" Draco asked wearily rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't you tell from the library? - and Fleur, thanks to Madame Maxime and Karkaroff," Harry landed back on the floor having made his point.

"Nothing does stay a secret in Hogwarts forever, does it?" Hermione hummed.

"I don't know about that Hermione… To be fair Maxime and Hagrid could be seen from miles away, that's enough to draw plenty attention, I bet Karkaroff saw them from his ship, so it's not completely surprising they were followed." Harry shrugged.

"So that's it, you just want us to fly against dragons that can breathe fire and tear us to shreds like we're nothing?" Draco asked rather resigned.

"They only tear you to shreds if you let them get that close, hence the brooms. I'd be more worried about the fire they can breathe up to twenty maybe forty yards. But right now it is the best plan we've got."

"You mean right now it is the _only_ plan we've got." Draco looked up at Harry and shook his head at the devilish pleading grin he saw, "Alright, we'll do it your way you suicidal maniac." Draco grumbled.

"Then we can at last get back to the library," Harry said "Hermione you and I will research the four breeds we know of, Greengrass if you're still willing if you could do some digging and look up what that white one we saw was, Malfoy you try to find any spells, curses or jynxes that might be useful to hinder them at least. We should probably tell Cedric as well." Harry said clearly and firmly.

"You were doing so well, and then you had to be a Gryffindor. Typical." Daphne shook her head disappointed.

"I'm not going to let him go in blind when the rest of us know. This way it will be a fair competition at least." Harry stared at her.

"A real Champion of truth and justice aren't you?" Draco muttered.

"You agreed to my plan and this is part of it, Cedric has been decent to us all things considered, or do I need to remind you of a conversation we recently had about respect?"

"Touché, Scarhead." Draco said with a deathly stare.

Daphne and Hermione both raise an eyebrow that both went ignored because of the intense glaring shared by the two.

"But.. first we might want to take these brooms back to the lockers though. I may not have mastered banishing quite as well as summoning yet, and I would really hate to lose my broom days before the task…" Harry said breaking off in a small voice scratching his head.

"Idiot." Draco burying his face in his hands as if he was trying to wake up from a particularly unpleasant dream.

"Very smooth Harry, while you two go do that, Daphne and I will get a head start on the books, I bet Krum will have taken a few out already." Hermione sighed.

Harry nodded and waited for Daphne to use the counter charm on the door for them. The two girls watched as Harry and Draco left the tower through the wide double oak doors brooms resting on their shoulders.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Daphne who stood unreadable.

"So how exactly did you end up going to Hogsmeade with Harry?" Hermione asked after a short walk in silence, the astronomy corridor behind them. Once again unable to stop asking questions.

"I invited him on Wednesday evening to accompany me. I wanted the opportunity to get to know him better, we're on the quidditch team and it now looks like I have to put up with him in runes, and yes, I have no idea how some people are as ignorant to believe those two had anything to do with entering the tournament. I'm sorry if I got in the way of anything." Daphne's reply wasn't as hostile as Hermione first imagined to it be, a welcome surprise.

When Harry and Hermione got back to Hogwarts and met up for the duelling tournament she told about Ron's latest notions of idiocy, Hermione was starting to think he was a lost cause.

"It's fine, we didn't have anything planned yesterday." Hermione relaxed a little. "So, Harry must have warmed up to you quite a bit." Hermione found herself somewhat glad, in fact if she wasn't receiving such a nervous feeling from the girl she would have applauded Harry for branching out to making a friend in Slytherin.

"I admit Potter is a very guarded person, something we both share, but I had a lot of fun yesterday and I enjoyed his company. And as simple as it sounds I'd like to continue doing so as long as he feels the same..."

"Yes, he can be quiet entertaining when he isn't being a prat." Hermione said with a playful smile. "So you followed him into the forest?" Hermione asked with an arching eyebrow.

Daphne looked down immediately.

"It wasn't like that… Finding out about the dragons was an accident - right place at the right time. I just- I was watching him during the duelling… by that point we had already found out and I suggested he should go straight to the library but he stayed, then suddenly he disappeared, I was like a dog with a bone and I couldn't really stop myself and I'm glad I didn't. I'll be honest though, I didn't think he would have come up with a plan so quickly and even stranger a solid plan that might actually work. Is he always so quick thinking on his feet?" Daphne asked.

"Harry can be full of surprises, but most of the time he jumps straight into action on impulse. Rather annoying but it goes with the territory." Hermione gave her and tentative smile.

"You've been there through all his rumoured adventures then haven't you?" Hermione nodded uncertainly at Daphne. "I'm not asking, although I have been told my inquisitive nature can be a bit troublesome." The Slytherin girl smiled.

"Well I see you two have that in common at least," Hermione said and Daphne gave a small laugh. "I don't like to assume anything about Harry... Even now he is still bit of mystery to me, I'm sorry if I have a hard time believing you just wants to be friends. Before Wednesday you've never spoken before. On the other hand you don't seem to be on the best terms with Malfoy either."

The common saying of 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' was running through Hermione's mind, the girl couldn't be so bad could she?

"You just said yourself he is mystery, isn't he? And I just informed you I am the inquisitive sort, that and if fortune allows I'd like to see him alive a bit longer."

"Which is easier said than done." Hermione stated. Daphne tilted her head curiously.

Hermione was still wary of Daphne, she knew it would be ill-advised not to be with everything going on with the tournament. Harry was a careful person by nature so for her to have gotten some small measure of trust in all but a few days, maybe over a week if they had begun talking at Quidditch practices, was unsettling. But Hermione had no real inkling as to what had happened between the two. She had felt the tension around him the last few days that was due to the impending task and now suddenly he is calm and on good terms with the Slytherin girl.

_He could be trying to impress her, she is pretty enough to crush on and he isn't interested in Cho these days. None of my business but a potentially hilarious or disastrous motivator..._

Still, she was uneasy.

It didn't help that knew full well Daphne was of a different calibre to the other students. She was vastly intelligent in her own right, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to grudge the other girl for her natural ability when it came to magic.

Hermione didn't like to admit she enjoyed a little competition in class especially if it was with a few of the Ravenclaws who thought they could put her down a peg or two and fail. When she saw Daphne's and everyone else's names behind hers in the academic tables at the end of each year it gave her a large amount of welling pride, one of her few sources of self-esteem.

Yet, save in ancient runes, she hated having to abide the indifference and aloofness that Daphne presented in class.

In Hermione's mind it bordered on disinterest too comparable to Ron's - except she could do the work flawlessly and seemingly effortlessly. Whenever answering questions directed at her, Daphne frequently answered some wrong but sometimes lazily raised her hand if there was a difficult answer no one else knew, Hermione included - a rare occurrence but one Hermione never overlooked.

Maybe she was rather jealous, overthinking and being intrusive, but Hermione couldn't help it that she could just observe a classroom better than anyone. She even knew Harry was known to behave similar when he was on good terms with Ron. She only ever pushed Harry hard when it came to homework and exams because she knew he was smarter than he let everyone believe. She didn't want to say anything but she could tell he held himself back out of habit, she respected him too much to antagonise him for it when he had his reasons.

She felt the only good things that had come from the tournament was him embracing that side of himself and cutting the strings that had previously held him down, something she was very proud of and secretly very happy about. Although Harry had probably already guessed this much.

* * *

><p>No one was ever around when they needed them.<p>

Draco and Harry stood trying to spot Cedric in the great hall, but the Hufflepuff Champion was nowhere to be seen, instead just a sea of students enjoying their late breakfasts or early lunch. Krum had returned and in tow his cult following of fan girls.

"Potter, I'm sure we'll catch him later." Draco said reluctantly.

"Now come on Malfoy, I'm teaching you what it means to have integrity. We can't in good conscience start preparing until Cedric knows." Harry smiled enjoying torturing Draco with ethics.

"You're insufferable."

"And you're a mutilation of human decency." Harry smiled at him as he walked over to where Angelina, Katie, Alistair, Sophie and Oliver were sat eating. He assumed one of them must have some idea "Have you guys seen Ced anywhere?"

The two Ravenclaws looked up at him. Alistair shrugged and shook his head as did Angelina and Katie.

"Morning Harry!" Oliver smiled a little too cheerfully "Seen…? No, not today. Soph remind me what day it actually is today."

"It is Sunday my dear imbecile, even you know that." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Ah so it is,"

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Draco asked impatiently.

It impressed Harry that he hadn't used any slurs or derogatory language, so he mentally applauded Draco in his mind.

"If it's important you can probably find him in class thirty four, third floor. Please tell me it's important." Oliver grinned at Draco.

"Yeah, kind of…" Harry said confused.

"Brilliant." His smile did that impossible thing where it got wider than biologically plausible.

"Does someone want to tell him?" Sophie asked turning to Alistair. "Someone should tell him."

"Tell me how it goes Harry." Alistair said channelling Oliver's mischievous grin.

"Can't I'm afraid. I'll see you at dinner maybe." Harry shook his head and waved.

"Later, Harry, Draco." The three said in unison.

Harry and Draco left for the grand staircase. Students hurried and whispered around them annoyingly. They couldn't have been more obvious even if they were pointing. Harry gritted his teeth and ignored them as Zacherias Smith and Terry Boot shoved passed them.

"Has it always been like this for you?" Draco said in a low growl.

"Not always, the stares are normal, second year wasn't nearly as bad though." Harry replied through a grimace.

"That's rough."

"It's better than giving autographs." Harry replied and the two walked quietly to the third floor and found the class room Oliver had suggested.

Harry knocked, waited a moment, heard scuffling and a muffled voice, and then entered.

"Harry, Draco," Cedric said sat at the professors desk very innocently with Cho Chang, whose dress strap was slipping slightly, sat in his lap, blushing with her head buried into Cedric's shoulder.

"Ah a little Sunday morning snogging, I'm sorry Ced, you can blame Oliver for this interruption. He was all too happy to help point me in your direction - Cho could we borrow your man for a minute? And I'll leave the rest of him for you. He'll be needing it." Harry grinned.

"Okay, but you have three minutes." Cho bit her lip and almost tiptoed out of the classroom.

Harry thought back to a time when he might have liked to have been sitting where Cedric was, but strangely that feeling he felt before had disappeared and he was only happy for his fellow champion.

"You can be despicable sometimes, you know that?" Cedric said shaking his head, still a small bashful grin on his face.

"Well, I'm always good fun to have around, with complimentary trouble on the side," Harry hesitated for a second.

"Are you going to tell him, or not?" Draco asked wearily.

"Suspense Malfoy, do you really have to ruin everything?" Harry sighed mockingly.

"Dragons Diggory. The first task they have a dragon for each of us. Krum and Delacour know." Draco said turning to Cedric to see the look on his face. The tall dark haired champion's eyes widened and jaw swung loose for a moment before he did a double take and paled a little. "we have to get past them."

"Now was that so hard?" Harry asked with another smirk.

"Oh, you really are a conniving bastard. Taking lessons from Greengrass in manipulation now Scarhead?"

Harry frowned "No, it's you I am trying to emulate, after all you did say I was a slippery one. You've been like a shining example of everything_ not to do._"

"I had something more like an eel in mind, not me."

"Same thing - it's the grease in your hair you know, slimey… Wait - do you and Snape share products?"

"Are you two done with that weird banter you have going on?" Cedric said in a quiet voice. _At least he had found his voice, _Harry thought.

"Yes." Harry and Draco said simultaneously and then glared at each other, again. "Draco just wanted to give you the heads up, awfully good of him don't you think?" Harry said walking away, ducking out of the door with a short wave. "Cho, he is all yours. Hurry along now Malfoy! Time is kinda of the essence..."

Cho crept back in and saw Cedric still shock stricken, looking like a deer in headlights.

"I'm going to be the one to murder you one of these days you know Potter." Draco said bitterly as he exited, ignoring Cho as she fluttered over to the unsteady Cedric.

"But then what would become of our 'weird banter'?" Harry gasped.

"Dead in the ground where it belongs, right next you I hope." Draco muttered making Harry laugh heartily.

Finally as planned the two turned to the direction of the library, but of course rather than going the long way round Harry had other ideas.

"This way," Harry said directing Draco to a hidden passage in the grand staircase that led to the second floor corridor.

"How do you know this was here?" Draco looked around seeing only a dim narrow corridor that barely fit two people abreast.

"This school has a lot of mysteries, if you only look for them." Harry said sagely and shrugged pushing Draco through the passage entrance.

He wasn't isn't he mood to explain, nor did he have any desire to reveal anything else to Draco. It was once again a simple matter of convenience.

"Ugh, you sound like our senile headmaster."

"Dumbledore isn't so bad, if you don't mind the way he speaks in riddles. Then again he is a bit barmy..."

Harry trailed off in thought. He didn't know what to think of the Headmaster at the moment, for a while had been rather pissed off at him, and understandably so. Harry had accepted the fact he might be fate's bitch but he felt surely Dumbledore could have done more to protect him from the tournament. He knew the old man meant well but should had foreseen something happening, but it seemed once again he had failed when Harry had needed him most. Other than last year when he helped them free Sirius it seemed to be a recurring pattern, or he really did have the worst luck.

He hoped Dumbledore might at least give them some training or something for the tournament but then he really would look like he was showing Harry favouritism. He understood Dumbledore was best suited right now to be watching over him from a short distance, even if he didn't like it.

"Potter, about Greengrass…"

"Oh, here we go." Harry said and sighed; he had expected this from Hermione - not Draco.

"This was why you asked me about her isn't it? She's been speaking to you lately hasn't she?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

Harry remained silent.

"I don't care who you associate with Potter, but seeing as she has involved herself and since this tournament unfortunately does concern me, I feel like you should be warned – Fuck, I should of realised she was making a move on you yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Draco puzzled.

"Nevermind, she is your problem more than mine. Yesterday, I was speaking with Davis, Theo and Zabini _on her instructions._ They want me to help Zabini with his duelling to which I agreed."

Harry thought Draco didn't seem too happy about this fact. Harry smirked at the irony of that conversation they had after quidditch practice if those in Slytherin were really going to take Draco back and it all seemed thanks to Daphne, he had expected some scheming none of which had affected him badly in any way.

_Not yet at least._

What Harry didn't know is Draco had accepted Daphne's offer of help, only to find it wasn't needed because he had underestimated Harry's ability to come up with a suitable plan for the first task, done so with the smallest input from the Greengrass heiress, despite her already conspiring with Harry. Draco felt tricked and annoyed.

"Did Zabini make it on the duelling team?" Harry asked.

"He did actually." Draco turned to him with an odd expression.

"Good for him, that's pretty cool."

"What?" Draco looked more confused than he had been outside the library that morning.

"I was sort of rooting for him… He's is the best in our class, you've got to give the guy some credit. You'd think we wouldn't have people putting us down for being fourth years anymore."

"It's just because of who we are. You're Dumbledore's 'star pupil' and saviour to boot and I'm – "

"A spoilt brat who is used to getting what he wants?"

"Basically, yes. It is natural for some to despise the famous and wealthy for stealing an opportunity from the powerless, all these other distraction aren't going to change that, it was just to keep the internationals happy, more chances for the other schools to beat Britain."

"As great as your political knowledge is, you're weirdly contemplative these days you know. It's getting creepy."

"Shut up Potter and let me get back to my point. Greengrass wants something."

"Well, you let one snake in the garden and they all want to come in."

"I'm serious. What if I can't _'in good conscience'_ let us continue until I've warned _you_. She's dangerous, not just because of who her father is either and who she is related to. I've lived with her, and I knew her before Hogwarts – she is still pureblood, she can be just as cruel as the rest of us when she needs to be."

"I appreciate the warning but I think we have worse problems than your petty grudges Malfoy." Harry shook his head.

"Must you really be so thick headed? I remember a Christmas Ball my parents had when we were seven. I remember it very well for a reason. A girl, Miranda Rowle who was three years older at the time, she was making fun of Greengrass' little sister, Astoria is adored by all the families but that night she had to be taken home early, she got ill very often. Miranda was saying she wouldn't survive long enough to see Hogwarts among other things. Later that night the adults heard screaming and there outside in my lake was the Rowle girl - drowning. She could have died that night and she had no recollection of how she ended up in that lake either. I'm not saying a seven year old with no wand can cast some memory charm or banish people but Rowle is in her seventh year now and whenever Greengrass walks into the common room she goes as white a ghost. I'm just warning you, it takes a viscous mind for a viscous tongue like hers."

"I always imagined most Pureblood parties would be very dull affairs without at least one attempted murder. I'll keep what you've said in mind though - I was planning on staying on her good side anyway."

"Maybe you should stop assuming some people have good sides altogether."

If it was true, and what Draco implied about Daphne being behind a girl falling into a lake, over a childish act of revenge for what she was saying about her family - It didn't mean she had purposefully tried to seriously hurt anyone. Harry thought that might be little too naive as well. All people could be rash and shouldn't always be judged, wasn't Draco slowly changing? Even Harry had done a few many things he wasn't proud of; then again blowing up Aunt Marge wasn't one of them, which could have stuck her with a nasty end, but it had still been an accident. Harry shook his head rather confused. No, there were worse things about right now than Daphne Greengrass, like death eaters in the castle and murder plots, Harry thought.

"It's a bit late now I'm guessing?" Harry sighed, a funny distant feeling of nostalgia creeping up on him.

"Just a bit Potter."

"We'll see, I'll keep an eye on her. I'm in this for the ride now anyway and like it or not, so are you." Harry shook his head with a near smile.

"Dead in the ground Potter." Drao repeated.

_Yeah, no kidding._

* * *

><p>In complete silence, Fleur Delacour sat opposite Rachelle in their shared dormitory. Blue pastel and pale gold walls shrouded them. Rachelle breathed deep and slowly with her eyes closed. Fleur never took her eyes from her lids as she held her wand up to Rachelle, not even a murmur escaped her as she cast her charm. Fifty percent of the charm had been eye contact, and the eyes are the weakest part of any dragon. Maintaining it was all about focus as difficult as that still would be Fleur was confident she didn't need any other help from Maxime. She knew exactly how to handle and sooth any creature and charm them into falling into a long peaceful asleep, a dragon included.<p>

"_Rachelle, you can wake up."_ Fleur said breaking the spell.

At first nothing happened then slowly her roommate's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Fleur relaxed and massaged her now stiff neck. She wished she hadn't sat crossed legged now but rather in the armchair in the corner.

"_Did it work?"_ She asked from behind her waking expression.

"_It worked, like I said it would but I'll need to try it something larger though or maybe on a large quantity of something- no, I can't do multiple targets with it..." _

"_Fleur, how long was I out for?"_

"_Three hours, I think I could have done another hour perhaps." _A triumphant smile played on her lips, casting a single powerful sleeping charm for a long amount of time was extremely draining but magic was like a muscle and the more you used and pushed it to its limits, the stronger it would become.

"_You're still not going to tell me what it is for though right?"_

"_Non." Fleur grinned wickedly._

* * *

><p>Later in the library Harry sat beside Hermione frowning at Daphne. The library was still packed but Hermione and Daphne did a good job of locating the books they needed. They sat at the back away from the maddening crowds of anxious star struck students.<p>

"It isn't in here either. I've been through these twice over just like you." Daphne said. "Granger even checked."

"There can't be nothing, that one was a monster."

"It could be that she is an illegal crossbreed, I wouldn't put it past goblins. She was abnormally large but we didn't see all her features and characteristics, like wing length or shape, there were the horns -but they can all change individually in several breeds... one thing I did pick up though were the scales, not just the creepy paleness of it, but blade shaped scales like that one has were larger and possibly stronger, rather unique actually." Daphne said sitting back and stretching.

"Good for her, and its unique ghostly scales. I guess we can only hope we get lucky and don't get her and the Horntail." Harry yawned "Hm Ghostscale and Horntail, that has a certain ring to it actually." Harry said with an amused smile.

"You had to say it didn't you? Jinx the first task for us why don't you?" Draco shook his head.

"Prat." Hermione muttered as she suppressed a grin and hovered over another book.

"What'll happen will happen. Where are we with spells?"

"Without hurting them and without damaging their eyes so badly they go blind?" Draco asked.

"Get to it Malfoy..." Harry sighed.

"Just the conjunctivitis curse."

"Well that's great." Harry said flatly, "Is that really all there is?"

"We've looked at nearly all the books here, most of these are about dragon care: claw clipping, fighting scalerot and breeding." Daphne said flipping through a book she had already read.

"For dragon lovers like Hagrid and handlers like Charlie, not much on actually fighting dragons." Hermione sighed.

"That isn't everything though; there could be something in the restricted section. Just sneak in late tonight." Daphne suggested with a smirk.

"_Or_ you could try getting a permission slip from one of the teachers." Hermione interjected, always one to respect authority.

"Who'll give us a signature though? McGonagall might but we would have to tell her what it is we are looking for which will lead to questions about how we know what is coming." Harry thought out loud.

"Hagrid would." Hermione replied equally as thoughtful.

"Hagrid has already done enough, he could get into more trouble and I don't want him to lose his job over this." Harry rested his chin in his hand and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Maybe Professor Sinistra then, it is clear you are her favourite student, she might be willing to bend the rules for you.. among bending over other things." Hermione offered, a cheshire grin appearing on her lips.

Harry thought about his Astronomy teacher, it was true she did hold a soft spot for him ever since first year and he always put in the effort in class. Probably because he had barely seen a starry night sky before Hogwarts, the constellations were fascinating and he had done everything to learn what he could in those classes. Professor Sinistra was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts, only in her early thirties. Between her and Professor Babbling the school was in complete agreement that she was the best looking teacher on the faculty with her midnight black hair, dark skin, beautifully white teeth and perfectly round–

"Harry, stop day dreaming about our Astronomy teacher." Hermione said as if she knew exactly what was going through his head.

"Not fair, you put the thoughts of her bending into my head." Harry smiled lazily.

"You would still have to tell her what it was for though, favourite or not…" Daphne countered, "No, you want someone with questionable morals and someone who isn't afraid to break rules and doesn't have to worry about job security."

"Moody…" Harry whispered and Daphne nodded. "Its possible..."

"You want us to go to a crazy paranoid old psychopath?" Draco banged his head on the table and looked up despairingly.

"He did cast Unforgivables on us. I don't think he would have a problem letting us use the restricted section." Daphne gave him a pointed look and checked her watch. "We should get going now though, it's about time for dinner." Daphne stated.

"Shall we pick this back up after?" Hermione said standing up and piling their books.

"You guys can go ahead I'm really not that hungry." Harry said standing up.

"Harry you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Yeah, because I'm not hungry." Harry tried to emphasise his point.

"You're coming, and then afterwards you can see about getting a restricted pass from Professor Moody." Hermione said shortly.

"Yes mother." Harry replied with the roll of his eyes earning a laugh from the blonde witch in their company.

When they reached the Great Hall Daphne swiftly returned to the Slytherin table where her friends sat and to Harry's surprise Draco reluctantly joined her, slumping into a seat beside Blaise and Pansy. The entire Slytherin table fell as silent as it had when his name had escaped the Goblet of Fire and seized the attention of many from the other houses too. As the muttering and talk began again Harry then had to deal with the stares of wonder as to whether he was about to return to the Gryffindor table too. He was only too happy to disappoint them and join the fifth table which was looking barer than ever, with Fleur, Cedric and Krum being the most noticeable absences.

Harry wasn't too surprised by that, they had obviously had the same thoughts as him that time wasted meant they would be less prepared for the task to come. He was about to stand up and leave again when his stomach decided to vocally argue with him and he remained waiting for the food to magically appear.

As he talked and ate he wondered what the other champions had in mind, they were all of greater skill and knowledge than him and Draco. Perhaps he was feeling more confident than he had a right to be but a part of him couldn't wait to see their faces should he and Draco pull their plan off - especially Fleur who had been the first to doubt him, even if she had apologised for her behaviour she was still nearly as arrogant as Draco.

After dinner getting signed permission to use the restricted access in the library from Moody was far easier than Harry or Draco expected. First he demanded they tell them why, with a crazed leer, so they told him they knew that there was something to do with dragons in the tournament when they saw Krum in the library trying to find everything he could on dragons. Although Harry got the distinct feeling Moody knew they were lying. Yet Moody barked with laughter anyway and nodded with a feral smile and asked if they had any ideas as to what they might do. Their second answer was more honest as they explained the rough outline of their plan and Moody let out an even more unhinged laugh and clapped his hands.

"No I'm not angry, no, I'm impressed boys, using those sawdust filled heads of yours eh? Fine, here's your bleeding slip, books on dragons only. If not – I'll know." He threatened ominously his electric blue eye flicking between the two of them as he scribbled his signature on the permission form.

Both Draco and Harry shuddered and left the Professor's office.

They were about to return to the library to rejoin the girls when halfway down the grand stair case they were stopped by Lewis King and a group of his cronies. The group of pompous Gryffindors blocked their way smirking. Harry groaned inwardly, he really didn't have time to deal with the arrogant bully again.

"Ditched that bushy haired bookworm and spending some quality time with your new boyfriend Potter?" Lewis grinned; there were still burns on his face from his duel the previous night.

_Stike one_

Harry tried to ignore him and move past but he was blocked by another student, Harry looked up and gave him a deathly glare.

"Get out of my way King." Harry growled.

"What? I just wanted to wish you luck in the first task. I just can't wait to see you both snuff it, you know they are betting on the time of your deaths right? I've been thinking about wagering five galleons myself. I'll be sure to give my comfort to that muggleborn friend of yours. How you're swinging between a mudblood and a ponce like this is beyond any of us, but good for you for putting yourself out there."

_Strike two_

Draco snarled behind him, Harry placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from drawing his wand.

"You stay the hell away from her." Harry said shortly glaring at Lewis.

"What are you going to do, Potter? You're nothing more than an embarrassment ready to be wiped away from this school, the sooner the better if you ask me."

_Strike three._

"Funny, because no one was asking you." Harry sneered in his best imitation of Draco. "But speaking of embarrassment, you put on a really good show for us last night, it was most entertaining. I've seen better duelling from Malfoy here." Harry gestured to his fellow champion.

Harry grinned wickedly at the thought that had crossed his mind, technically it wasn't an original idea but Malfoy did have his moments he supposed.

"Like you could do any better."

"I probably could, one of my classmates made it on the team and the person who beat you didn't make it to the final round, how were you so terrible? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"What?" Lewis sneered with a look of confusion.

Harry realised that he had probably never heard that saying before in his life, he nearly laughed. _Wizards, so behind._

"I'm challenging you, you prick. Hall of Hexes at midnight tomorrow. Malfoy, you're my second." Harry smirked at him with a subtle wink. "Don't be a coward, King. I can't wait to wipe the floor with you before we ace the first task." Harry said pushing through the group of gryffindors with a fake air of arrogance.

"Fine, you're on Potter, if you're lucky I'll break some of your bones and won't even be able to compete." Lewis called after them but only received a middle finger held in the air by Harry as he walked away, he had already wasted enough time and breath on the likes of him.

_Lame._

"What a piece of shit." Draco muttered, looking back at them.

"You do realise he is an older Gryffindor version of you, right?"

"I like to think I had more class than that."

"Malfoy I don't remember you ever having 'class', you were an arrogant bully who only cared about himself, with an inflated sense of self importance." Harry said darkly.

"A miniature version of my father, yes I know." Draco shook his head an bit his tongue. "Was there a reason you just challenged him so childishly and named me 'of all the fucking people' to be your second?"

Harry smiled evilly once again. Oh he had plans for King alright, none which involved duelling, at least not until he could take on Blaise in class.

"Hunting season, Malfoy, and King just made it to the top of my list."

"You have a list? You're not actually going to duel him are you?"

"You don't have to show up, but if you don't you won't find out, if you are game be outside your common room at half eleven." Harry said with a crooked smile that unnerved Draco.

Harry, before the Goblet, hadn't even heard the name King before, a year above the Weasley twins, he had also wanted to be a champion, but Angelina held the spot for Gryffindor's favourite to represent the school. Harry's very existence had obstructed all such hopes of a worthy Gryffindor champion. Something this Lewis had resented seeing as he couldn't find a spot on the quidditch team either. It wasn't surprising that Lewis King had become jaded, not only cheated out of his chance by Cedric, but 'by an arrogant runt in his own house conspiring with a Malfoy.' As it had been so eloquently described to him by Angelina who had overheard his rants in the common room.

So when an already pissed off Harry found King targeting him and his homework one evening after the champions had been announced, he snuck into the seventh year dorm room in the dead of night underneath his cloak and transfigured King's duvet into a very wet, very slimy bed of seaweed and watch the hilarity and screaming ensue, he only wished he had borrowed Colin Creevey's camera.

_This time I'll ask to borrow it._

After that things had gotten a little better, if King became too outspoken Fred and George were never too far to put him and any of his friends back in their place. Yet it still drove Harry mad how people could have thought he and Malfoy had planned to enter together when everyone knew they had hated each other and _still hate each other_.

It was like there was a sickness within the school where the weak minded were robbed of sense, becoming susceptible to bouts of insane jealousy and made every far-fetched rumour somehow believable.

Harry had nearly had enough. If the school wanted a villain, and kept pushing, then they'd be sure to get one.

* * *

><p>After spending her evening diving through more books on Draconology Daphne entered the Slytherin common room with a book taken from the restricted section under her arm and Draco silently by her side. She shivered even with the fire place cackling happily there was a chill around the room.<p>

She was very aware of the pair of piercing blue eyes that were trained on her and Draco.

To her surprise he hadn't been such bad company today, she had noticed the changes in him remotely but now she had come into close proximity with him again she knew for certain she had played the right moves so far. Draco saw an equal in Theodore, which worked to her advantage when she needed him to approach Draco about the duelling, thankfully Tracy hadn't antagonised him too much and Draco reluctantly agreed. She was also fortunate that Blaise managed to make it onto the team. As good as he was there was always a chance that someone was better, he was lucky not to have gone against Stephanie, that was a duel she was certain he couldn't win. She regretted not witnessing his deciding match but her time with Harry and seeing the dragons first hand had been more important and far more worth her time.

Now she could keep tabs on Draco and maintain cooperating with Harry, all the while bringing Draco back in the Slytherin fold which would both please and anger some members of their house. Daphne had undermined the senior student's wishes to make an example out of Draco, loath as she was to do it, they pushed away a rich and powerful pureblood and had done nothing to help the matter by furthering the divide with those immature badges. Thank the gods she was smarter than the rest of them.

In her opinion the Slytherin seniors were all blind, nearly all of them anyway, her lip curled at the thought. If she had been at home she would have allowed herself a glass of wine.

Her progress should at least get her back into Pansy's good graces, they hadn't seen eye to eye in the past but since their argument after Draco was announced as a champion things had gotten worse. She didn't hate Pansy, the poor girl had been distraught and had probably imagined every worst possible death for her 'beloved'. Then she was probably confused about the isolation he had been imposed with, torn between obeying and being by his side, and then came the venom when Draco sat with Harry and the other houses repeatedly, unknowingly spurning her by choosing to no longer work with her in classes.

_Things will be different tomorrow._

Daphne was all too aware that Draco Malfoy was probably the only thing in the world Pansy cared about more than herself. To her credit though she did a good job of pretending not to care these few weeks, under the influence of the seniors no doubts, it was slowly taking a toll on the girl.

Daphne couldn't have that, even if Pansy was her least liked friend incapable of an original thought. But her helping Draco wasn't for Pansy's benefit.

Daphne hovered in the doorway, letting Draco go ahead to his dormitory. She knew Draco was still cautious around her, and rightly so. Still he was unafraid to trade a few insults but that was just the way things were. It wasn't like she could do anything to him and they both knew it. She also found his and Harry's interactions to actually be rather comical. There was no sign of Blaise, Tracy, Theodore or her sister. She quickly realised the scattered few around were all fifth, sixth and seventh years sat at their desks and tables, working quietly, no one had yet noticed her presence.

_So it is one of those nights. _She had hoped it might have been, this senior meetings this year were sporadic and spontaneous, which was unorthodox and most inconvenient for her.

Daphne stepped forward with her head held high and started to walk down the steps to the lower level of the room when she saw Stephanie smiling at her from the doorway of the forum room. Her dark red hair was reflecting the fire light in the dimly lit dungeon and her smile gleamed dangerously. Stephanie Selwyn, her cousin on her mother's side, was respected, feared and liked across most of the student body. This year she had been made head girl, which meant that even though she allowed the other seniors to maintain control over their house mates, she still held the most influence in Slytherin and that also stretched to students in the other houses as well, especially the purebloods in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She was the girl who had everyone on a leash.

Daphne herself held a great deal of respect for the head girl, and the fact Stephanie couldn't intimidate the younger witch made that respect mutual. She was currently doing her mastery in potions after taking her NEWT a year early so she now had more free time to dabble into some darker branches of magic.

"Daphne," She said calmly, "could we have a word?" her voice was silk but Daphne could pick up on the subtle lilt of glee in her voice.

Everyone turned their heads for a moment to watch but with one look from the senior they all returned their attention back to whatever they were doing.

"Certainly Steph." Daphne nodded and entered through the doorway the head girl held open for her.

The forum room was where the prefects and chosen seniors met and settled house matters, disputes and handled the responsibilities their Head of House left them, they were commonly named 'the circle'. A silly name Daphne had always thought. Pretending to be important, they only had power of the other students because they instilled that belief into them, that was how it had always been.

It was only a small room, an ornate black marble fireplace with a wrought iron grate was the main source of light along with the ever burning candles. There were several bookcases, green and black tapestries hung from the walls and there was a painting of a young Salazar Slytherin himself hanging opposite the lone door. At the centre of the room was a circular ash table with a silver metalwork snake that coiled itself around the edge with its tail being eaten by the head, this was where Stephanie took her seat.

The rest of the senior students, it appeared, were not in session today, making the meeting intimate and more private, but they were not alone. Daphne made no attempt to hide her sneer when she saw the boy sat to the left of Stephanie.

"Lautner." She greeted stiffly. Gods she hated that smirking imbecile with a passion. Hopefully if she could influence Draco in anyway it would be to steer him away from the path of arrogance that Lautner revelled in.

He sat back in his chair lazily, his dark wiry hair fell just above his small dark beady eyes.

_Like a pig bathing in filth. _If Stephanie held the leash in her right hand, in her left hand was a whip, Lautner. A cruel streak and a nasty temper, but could fight like hell and he knew it.

"Daphne." He smiled hungrily and licked his lips, it made her want to shudder in disgust.

"What did need to speak to me about?" Daphne asked, now maintaining her emotionless mask.

"Take a seat." Lautner gestured.

"I'd rather stand, I'd like to make this quick."

"Then I'll get straight to the point. We have been hearing some rather disturbing news concerning you lately." Stephanie interjected, finally taking the reigns over from her second.

"Disturbing? How so?" Daphne let her lip curl, she wasn't going to pretend false innocence, they all knew why she was there.

"You've been seen around Potter a lot lately, which is troubling to say the least." Stephanie sighed.

"I assure you that my proximity with Potter, due to circumstances, is something that can't be helped, nor any of your concern." Daphne watched as Lautner snarled, a vast contrast to Stephanie who was still smiling kindly with her piercing blue doe eyes. Her sister, aunt and mother's eyes.

This was her polite way of saying 'you can't stop me and it is none of your business what I do'. Daphne was nothing if not tactful and dexterous with the way she selected her words.

"Yes, with quidditch practice it is only natural, and we are very proud to have you representing our house on the team. We can't overlook the fact you were seen in the library with him Wednesday evening."

"And seen traipsing around the castle today, not only with him, but his mudblood friend and our blood-traitor champion Draco. There were some nasty whisperings about you two years ago, however false they may be, we barely tolerate your pet half-blood and now you are dangerously close to being named a blood-traitor of all things."

Daphne glared at Lautner for speaking of Tracy and bringing that would-be-rumour up, it was false and hadn't she been who she was it could have destroyed her image and her family's image. The previous year there were several of her house mates, the root cause, she had to visit to make sure they never even thought about that rumour again.

She wanted very badly to send a choking curse at Lautner's throat and be done with him. She breathed in deeply and calmed herself.

"So, Draco is our champion now is he?" Daphne tutted "You drove him away, and it is thanks to me he has come to his senses and returned to us, or did you not see him with us at dinner this evening?"

"But not out of loyalty." Lautner sneered, he would much prefer to have Draco out of the way and he probably wasn't the only one.

"If we wanted loyalty we would start making more friends in Hufflepuff. Now Josef, be quiet." Daphne refrained from smirking as Stephanie reprimanded him. "You have been very busy Daphne, but can you explain why you see fit to spend your time with a Half-blood like Potter. We are only thinking about your reputation, one we know you have cultivated very carefully, we don't wish for you to throw it way for a few minutes in the spotlight with the-boy-who-is-about-die."

Daphne stared at them both long and hard without a flicker of emotion. "I was trying to be as discreet about it, but if you must know I was elected to tutor him in Ancient Runes. A small but insignificant matter, one I had little choice in."

Daphne of course knew there was no way she was going to pass that offer up, like she said, there was little choice.

"I see, now that won't do. There will be talk."

"If, like you believe, he is on borrowed time it should be of little consequence and we have nothing to worry about. My reputation will remain intact." Daphne countered.

"And if he does survive?" Lautner held most of his venom back, not liking Daphne's indirect defiance.

"Then I will continue to tutor him and see him every Friday and Monday at quidditch practice and in every one of the lessons we share I would think." Daphne said rather bored, inciting anger within the sixth year Slytherin boy. "Who knows maybe I'll become friends with him." she allowed herself a little smirk to further the sixth year's temper.

She had Lautner right where she wanted him.

"Do you really think we'll allow that? The house will reject you and will doubt our ability-"

"It's not a matter of what you will allow Lautner. And rightly so there will be doubts on your ability to control me, especially after your dire performance at the duelling try-outs. Your impudence continues to astound me." Daphne cut him off with a firm clear voice and glared at Lautner causing him to sit straighter and shut his mouth.

Stephanie merely grinned impressed with the tenacity of the girl. She was most entertained and willing to let the scenario play out.

"You'll pay for that remark Daphne. Because of your name we'll be prepared to give you a choice, now, you can either quit the quidditch team, something we would regret to see, or you can stop this tutoring nonsense and come back to your senses. Or there will be consequences against-"

"No." Daphne said simply, watching the rage boil within him.

"Insolent bitch, I'll have you-"

"I wouldn't threaten me, Lautner." Daphne said with so much steel he nearly turned white but he continued to glare back at her. "Seeing as you are sat at this table, and you are so concerned with my interests, I'll afford you a little respect, as long as you remember _who I am_." She made a point never to mention her father in a threat, veiled or not. "_I will_ continue to do as I see fit. However I am prepared to make this disagreement of ours a little interesting."

"Interesting?" Stephanie arched an eyebrow with intrigue.

"Steph, you are running the school's dead pool, am I correct?" Daphne looked over to the girl who nodded. Like there was any doubt.

If only the headmaster knew his choice in head girl had illicit dealings, perhaps he had an inkling with the members of the family but didn't expect it of his students. Then again he was a busy man and with her grades Stephanie was the clear candidate. It was becoming well known that Selwyns weren't far behind the Malfoys or Greengrasses in terms of wealth, the frightening fact was in the last twenty years they were steadily rising from one of the poorest pureblood families to the top, and it was all new money.

This was because the Selwyns owned most of the bookmakers in Britain and France. They shifted money through launderers away from the eyes of goblins and the wrong members of the Ministry, with a little help from her father she suspected. They had their fingers in the pockets of major sporting event all around Europe, here and there fixing the results of quidditch leagues, broom races, gobstones championships and duelling tournaments. That was just the official events, they also ran the underground dog fighting rings, illegal duelling and tables of Devil's Favour. All made possible by the ever growing multitude of debts belonging to one Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Could you tell me the odds on Harry Potter and 'our champion' Draco to win the tournament?" Daphne smiled.

"That would be five hundred to one." Stephanie replied, having made a score of bets and totals that weekend from students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, none of whom had asked that question.

"Three hundred galleons on Potter and Malfoy to win - but let's not stop there, shall we? If they win, I want the head seat at this table next year – _your seat_ Lautner."

Only now did Daphne smile at Lautner's arrogant smirk. To some it was a lot of gold to bet on but to her it was spare change.

"And what do I get if my match my bet on Viktor Krum and he wins?" Lautner asked carefully.

"Well there isn't much I can offer you at the moment," Daphne grinned inwardly even further."There is something though - I can tell my father to open marriage negotiations, I've know you've been looking my way for a while now. What do you think, you were so certain a moment ago that they will die during this tournament, you're not afraid are you?"

Daphne watched completely sickened as he licked his lips again. _Hook, line and sinker._

* * *

><p><em>An Unbeta'd version - So next chapter will finally be the first task, and we'll see what Harry has in store for King. Rise of the Marauder Harry- coming soon! (there shall be a fair amount of pranking in the future, so i like to think)_

_500/1 odds with a stake of 300 galleons (£1500) pays out at 150,000g, and with the exchange rate to pounds that makes it worth £750,000. these kids are purebloods who roll around in money. So it looks like Daphne could be close to being a millionaire on her own at age fifteen, but is that what she is really after?_

_Stephanie currently holds the 'head seat' and her successor next year was supposed to be Lautner. _

_more fleur soon for those that miss her i promise, she will get more screen time dw, her plot line is just a little slower that is all._

_special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me, your thoughts and ideas are a fulfulling source of motivation and appreciate the time you took to speak to me, i cant really ask for more than that you really make writing this more worthwhile, it is always a pleasure._

_ daithi4377 5 dragons instead of 4 as to not give draco and harry the 'slightly unfair advantage' of 2 vs 1 rather than 2 vs 2. (also because of plot devices but shh! you didnt hear that from me)_

_Also some of you may be wondering why in the character pairings Fleur isn't included even though this is a Harry/Daphne/Fleur story, that is because during 4th year Daphne will have the more interactions and romantic plot while there will be Harry/Fleur interactions those feelings will develop slower in this part of the story and will directly affect 5th year in the next book more than in their 4th year._

I also removed the Dramione announcement in the blurb section im not sure whether that will take place in this book

_Dont be afraid to follow, fav and review to let me know what you think/feel and i'll see you next time._


End file.
